Demons on the water
by emzigale07
Summary: PREVIOUSLY POSTED IN CROSSOVERS! Rachael, Ivy, Jenks and Trent all end up on the Titanic, love, laughs and demons. Can Rachael deal with her problems while falling in love on the most famous ship in history? Trench.
1. Boarding

**Okay, so this story was previously posted in the crossover section, but at the recommendation of the brilliant reviewer Thought Criminal who suggested I post this story on the main page in an attempt to get more reviews. Very cheeky of me I know but please read and tell me what you think. **

**Summery: Rachael, Ivy, Jenks and Trent all board the Titanic. Is the Titanic strong enough to hold them all, will sparks fly, and can the doomed ship be the scene of yet another forbidden romance? Set in 1912, when the Titanic was set to sail. In my story the turn has already happened, though it wasn't caused by a genetically altered tomato, it has happened and the humans know about the Inderlanders and aren't afraid anymore…much.**

**Inspired by the amazing Twitanic by iWantTheLastDance, I decided if you could write something so amazing for Twilight, I'd give it a try for The Hollows. Seriously, any Twilight fans out there want to check it out, it's incredible. Also this is my first Rachael Morgan fic, and my first crossover, so constructive criticism and ideas are more than welcome, just go easy on me, I'm still trying my hand at this. :)**

**I do not own anything, not the Titanic film or the Rachael Morgan books; I do however own my OC Mr Baxter, who anyone who has read my Robin Hood series will know as Robert Baxter's great granddad.**

**Chapter one**

**TPOV**

The door to my carriage was promptly opened for me, nodding in acknowledgment of the footman I stepped down onto the dock, so this was the Titanic, I thought as I looked over the carriage and up at the grand ship, to be honest I thought it was going to be bigger. I was used to grandeur, to the finer things in life, growing up in the Kalamack household everything had always been the best money could buy, so boarding the Titanic, which was said to be the most luxurious ship ever built, as a first class passenger, was nothing more than expected. I looked up at the unsinkable ship and felt no great desire to go aboard it, despite all its magnificence the Titanic may as well have been a slave ship, as far as my future was concerned.

"Our luggage is around here," Ellasbeth told the footman who had opened her door coldly, she was dressed in an expensive white floor length dress and wore and equally extravagant hat to mark the occasion. In my opinion Ellasbeth had more trimmings and decorations on her than the Titanic, though I would never say such a thing aloud. Clothes and fine things were her passion, she shopped as though it was going out of style and was to be my wife "there are also several more on the back of my parents carriage, I insist you are careful with them, they are delicate."

Despite what I had earlier said, the Titanic did hold some significance for me; it signified the last few days before I was to be ushered into a loveless marriage to a woman I barely knew. The wedding was scheduled to take place the day after the Titanic made port in New York and would see Ellasbeth and I joined in holy matrimony. I had long known that this was to be my fate, the likelihood of a person marrying for love in my social circle had always been doubtful, I hadn't expected my marriage to be any different, yet I had hoped it would be. However I knew well that a person got nowhere in life by simply hoping, actions were what took us to the places where we now reside, so actions were the only way to truly get what you want. This aside I still found myself in my current position, however I would make my choice to marry the insufferable Ellasbeth a hundred over, if it ment the survival of my species. Marrying an elf was the only way that I could further ensure that I did my bit to save our species from extinction, but of course there were so few of us left, that it had never been likely I would marry for love. I turned away from the ship, knowing I would have to board it sooner or later and that it would be best to get the finalising moment over and done with. I was about to take a step when suddenly I was pushed back by a hand on my chest.

"Coming through," a slightly irritated but clearly excited voice said, the girl who owned the voice pushed me aside, her bright red hair trailing behind her, dancing around her head like a flame as she ran. She looked over her shoulder to grin broadly at the dark hair vampire who ran along behind her; the redhead's face was alight with anticipation and joy as the two raced towards the ship, a pixy flew along behind them, sending silver sparkles over the crowds as he did so. I frowned, not even an apology. My gaze followed the rude girl and her friend, I wanted to shout something after them, to alert them to my displeasure, did they not know who I was? But I didn't, they were too far away now, and I knew Ellasbeth would hate a scene. I watched as they ran up the gangway, I made a disapproving noise as I took in what they were wearing, both were dressed in mens clothes, brown trousers tucked into boots and white shirts. It would have been hard to tell that they were indeed women, were their clothes not so tight that they left no room for any doubts as to their gender. If that was what all the third class passengers were going to be like, I hoped very much that they would stick to their own section of the ship.

Shaking off my disapproval and returning to my usual professional demeanour, I attempted to walk around the carriage again, this time with no disruptions. Smart shoes clicking I walked around the carriage to where Ellasbeth stood, Jonathan and Quen were standing behind her, awaiting further instructions from me.

"Shall we?" I asked Ellasbeth as I offered her my arm; dragging her attention away from the footman she was still barking orders at, to me.

"Thank you," she said with no real conviction, taking my arm she gave me a look which told me that if we were alone she would have been asking me what had taken me so long, or rather, yelling at me because I had not been by her side the instant she got out of the carriage. I silently thanked the heavens that we were in public and she wouldn't want to make a scene.

I led her towards the ship, with Quen and Jonathan in our stead. As we reached the gangway I looked over my shoulder and took one last look at England, knowing that now I was on the ship the deal was pretty much done, I would marry Ellasbeth in a matter of days. Ellasbeth had uncharacteristically accompanied me on my business trip to London; I had been meeting a Mr Baxter to settle a pre-agreed deal and had been surprised that Ellasbeth had wanted to come with me, that until she had wondered off down Oxford Street where the reason for her trip had become apparent. We had arrived in Southampton yesterday, early so that we might rest before the big voyage, laden with an additional two trunks, which held Ellasbeth's purchases. As soon as we entered the ship, Ellasbeth removed herself from my arm, much to my immediate relief, and hurried off to speak with her female friends, she was either discussing the magnificent craftsmanship used on the boat, or her purchases from last week. I decided that the latter was the most likely. As Quen and Jonathan looked into locating our rooms I took in the incredible beauty of the ship, even I could no longer deny that this ship was astonishing, the interior design was tasteful and elegant, and clearly the rest of the ship would be amazing if this was only the first room. I turned and straightened my suit; I supposed there were worse places to spend my last few days of freedom.


	2. All aboard

**Chapter two**

**RPOV**

Ivy, Jenks and I were huddled around a small table in the Boatman's Rest pub, Southampton, each of us nursing a drink and feeling incredibly sorry for ourselves. Outside of the pub we could hear cheers and shouted goodbyes as passengers boarded the Titanic, as the pub was located right next to the dock. I heaved a sigh, damn it all to the Turn, this had been our chance, we could have been heading home right now, if only we had managed to get enough money together, but we hadn't, so instead of standing on the ship and waving goodbye to England, we were sitting in a pub, sulking. We had come over here on a run, to recover a stolen fish of all things (trust me, the pay for this ridiculous run had been too much to turn down), and well, I don't know what happened, it turned out that our client had got it wrong; we received a letter a few days into the run telling us that the fish had never been stolen and that our services were no longer required. And more importantly, we weren't going to get paid. We had been royally pissed at that, they had sent us across the Atlantic, for a fish for crying out loud, and it wasn't even stolen! That had been months ago, and we were still here. We had been relying on the client's English friend, who was to pay us upon completion of the run, to give us the money we needed to travel back home, but since there wasn't a run anymore, there wasn't any pay to get. Ivy had been livid, it had hit her the hardest being stuck here, she was used to having all the money she needed and being stranded made her feel helpless, all her money was back in Cincinnati, apart from the small sum she had brought with her, which was nowhere near enough the buy us all a boat ticket home. Also, she was away from her master vamp, and all of her 'friends' who helped her stake her blood lust, she was edgy right now, and didn't like sharing blood with near enough perfect strangers.

"Whoa, whoa, come on fellows," a man, human I was assuming, across the pub laughed drunkenly, he was waving two tickets in the air as he tried to get up "we need to be going, or else we're going to miss our boat." He said smugly, pulling his equally drunk friend up with him.

I saw the corners of Ivy's eyes tighten in anger, they hadn't shut up about managing to get tickets for the Titanic since they walked into the pub, irritating us to no end.

"You want me to pix them Rache?" Jenks asked from where he sat, resting on the rim of an empty ashtray.

"See you, the Titanic awaits." The annoying man said as he pulled his buddy up from his seat and turned to leave.

"Let me at them and I'll do more than that." Ivy said threateningly, glaring at the two men over her pint glass. I turned to frown at them again, smug bastards, acting like frigging kings, even in their drunk state; they looked down at the men they were sat with, even though their tickets could only be third class. We had been working our arses off since we found out we weren't going to get paid, and even then we hadn't been able to afford a ticket. It wasn't fair.

"Come on," I said, I had had enough, gabbing my shoulder bag which held everything I had brought with me, we rented rooms by the night, so that if an opportunity (such as this) should arise, we could take it. I stood as the two men staggered out of the pub, shouting their goodbyes to the men at the table.

"Where?" Ivy asked, I noticed that although she questioned me she stood anyway, trusting that I had a plan and too desperate to get home to care that it was probably only a half thought through one. Which of course it was.

"We are getting on that ship," I said as I dodged tables and headed for the door, following the two men. The witch behind the bar nodded to me as I passed him, probably realising what I was going to do, I returned the gesture, relieved he wasn't turning me in or anything like that. Not that I couldn't take him if he tried.

"But Rache," Jenks said as he flew along beside me "we don't have tickets."

"I know," I said as I pushed open the pub's door "but they do." I pointed to the two staggering men, only a short distance ahead of us.

A grin spread across Ivy's face, I could tell she wanted to take those two humans down a peg or two. Well so did I, and Jenks didn't question anymore, he was eager to see his wife and kids so he simply said,

"There's an alley over there, I'll keep a look out." and flew off, a look not dissimilar to Ivy's on his boyish pixy face.

Ivy and I took off after the two men, running so that we would catch them up easily. That is why I didn't wear dresses, despite to current fashions, they were too hard to run in, and so what if I got a bunch of upper-class tofts looking down their noses at me because I was dressed in mens clothes, if my life was in danger I wanted to be able to get away quickly. We caught up with the two men and swiftly pulled them into the alley, each of us taking one of them, a hand over their mouths and another twisting their arm behind their backs. They struggled and tried to fight us off, but they were in no fit state to try, so quickly, before he had a chance to take advantage of his free arm, I pulled a sleepy-time charm from my pocket and smashed the tiny ball against the side of my captives head. He slumped, unconscious and I lowered him to the floor, quickly searching his pockets I found that he had both tickets, gathering them up I turned back to Ivy, the man she had grabbed fell to the floor unconscious. Christ, she had hit him hard.

"Ivy," I said, shocked.

"It got the job done Rachael," she said stepping forward "do you have the tickets?"

I couldn't argue with her, her methods were as effective as mine and right now she was a desperate vamp. I nodded and we jogged to the end of the ally to find Jenks waiting for us.

"For the love of Tink, hurry up you two, we're going to miss the launch, I thought you wanted to go home!" he said landing on my shoulder but jerking up into the air when I started to run. He threw me a look and I just grinned at him.

"Well come on then, we're going home," I said jogging out off the alley. Ivy smiled and began to run after me, Jenks, merrily singing a song about daisies and fairy blood, followed us.

I was over the moon as I ran along the dock and towards the ship, nothing could remove the massive grin from my face, and as we approached the giant Titanic I felt my mood brighten even more. We were going home. We would arrive in New York in a few days and get on the first train out of there, heading for home. I could see our church already. As we approached the gangways it became difficult to move about, there were too many carriages, automobiles and people for us to move easily and I started to get agitated. I sidestepped between two carriages and ran past three men unloading heavy looking trunks from the back of a carriage. Darting around a few more people I saw that my way was blocked ahead. A muscular blond man in a smart suit was turning around, probably with the intention of walking around the carriage he stood by but he was moving so slowly and reluctantly it was hard to tell. His broad shoulders took up most of the space between his carriage and the one parked next to it, there was no way around him. Well he could just bloody well move, I wasn't in the mood for someone like him, I was in a hurry here. Not slowing my speed I carried on running forward, pushing him aside with one hand, the man was so shocked that he stepped back out of my way easily.

"Coming through," I called as I pushed him aside; I laughed to myself at the outraged look on his face.

I jogged past him and Ivy and Jenks slipped through the gap after me, totally forgetting the disgruntled man I turned to look over my shoulder, to grin at Ivy and Jenks, they smiled back. We ran through the crowds until we reached the gangway, we paused momentarily to show the man at the desk at the bottom of the gangway our tickets, we only needed two because infuriatingly no one ever seemed to count pixies as people. We then carried on up the gangway and ran for the deck, I grabbed hold of the railing and leaned back, enjoying the sea breeze on my face, the smell of salt water and varnish was strong and the wind played with strands of my hair. I could hear the cry of seagulls over the noise of the people on the ship and the dock, the atmosphere was one of utter joy, everyone was smiling. I leaned over the railing so that I could see the water hitting the side of the ship, Jenks landed on my shoulder and I pulled back.

"That's it Rache," he said loud enough for Ivy to hear "we're going home."

Ivy laughed with excitement in spite of herself and I grinned, watching as the final passengers boarded and we set off.

**Author note: Short and kinda slow first few chapters I know, but please bear with me, I hope to make the next few chapters more exciting and longer! Let me know what you thought, please, I would really appreciate it.**


	3. Strange encounters

**Author note: as you undoubtedly know, I own nothing. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter three**

**TPOV**

Managing to steal a few moments to myself, I left Ellasbeth with her friends and went for a walk around the ship. After seeing the interior of the vessel my old nonchalance about the Titanic was immediately forgotten and I was eager to see the rest of the grand ship. I leisurely made my away around the B and C decks, greeting other first class acquaintances and business partners as I went, sometimes stopping to discus company matters but other times simply acknowledging them with a nod or a simple hello. I did not seek conversation, that was why I had left Ellasbeth to gossip with her friends, but I was well aware of my duties, I could not ignore potential clients or current partners so I put on a professional smile and shook the hand of each gentleman who came up to me and nodded politely and charmingly at each lady who accompanied them. Biding farewell to Mr Thomas Andrews, I took to the steps and walked onto the boat deck, the light sea breeze toying with my hair, causing me to irately raise a hand and flatten it again when the wind blew it out of place.

The boat deck was almost empty, we had left port a little over an hour ago and I could only assume that everyone was in their rooms unpacking, I was sure Quen and Jonathan were looking for me so that I could do just that, but I wasn't ready to leave the relative peace I had found while wondering just yet. Lined up against the walls of the helm room and the other rooms on the boat deck were hundreds of sun loungers, a few women lay on the loungers reading or chatting quietly. A few women that I recognised as executives wives waved at me realising who I was, I nodded at them as I walked past their sun loungers heading down the deck, when their was some distance between me and the women I began to absentmindedly run my hand over the railing as I walked, taking in the sights of the elevated helm room and the sea as I did so. The sea breeze had picked up again, carrying with it the smell of the ocean and the sound of the waves, I smiled to myself, I was rather enjoying being out at sea, it was peaceful. My smile vanished as suddenly and abruptly as it had come, so much for peaceful, I thought sullenly as the sounds of rowdy third class passengers met my ears.

"Jenks!" a laughing voice exclaimed, now annoyed I glanced ahead of me to see the rude redheaded girl who had pushed me aside earlier sitting cross legged on a sun lounger and holding her sides as she chuckled, she and her friends were sat well away from the other passengers. The pixy was hovering in front of the redhead girl laughing even harder than she, he then went to fly around the head of the black haired vampire, who lowered her book after a moment of this, looked irritated, she made a grab for the pixy and even with her vampire reflexes she missed him. The redhead continued to laugh good naturedly at this.

I cleared my face of all emotion and turned around to head back the way I had come. There was likely nothing to see down there, it would only be a waste of time to venture that way and besides, I really ort to be getting back to my suite and getting ready for dinner or else risk being late. So, telling myself that these were my reasons I headed off back down the deck towards the doors as the sun began to set, ignoring the tiny but prominent sense of jealousy niggling at the back of my mind.

Later that night.

Soft piano music drifted over the heads of the first class passengers, lulling them into calm and relaxed moods as they ate, everyone looked content, well everyone bar me. I found myself unable to truly relax, I felt edgy and uncomfortable and wanted nothing more than to leave this room right now, I wasn't sure if it was due to Ellasbeth sat on my left hand side or the nagging feeling that something wasn't right, that I needed to be somewhere else. Trying to ignore this bothersome emotion I turned back into the conversation and ate a forkful of my Filet Mignon Lili, though I hardly tasted it. I had long since lost my appetite and it was only the fourth course out of eleven. The conversation had now turned away from polite questioning and was now the discussion of a 'new money' family; I noticed Ellasbeth in particular had an aversion towards them.

"Yes Elizabeth, you are right but I just don't see why they feel the need to socialise with us and force themselves upon us when we so clearly do not wish to speak to them, it is highly embarrassing to be seen conversing with them and frankly I find them to be vulgar and distasteful, the woman in particular." She said, it was surprising that such a seemingly sweet person could hold such venom in her voice, though it was hardly surprising if you had spent as much time with her as I have, Ellasbeth is quite cruel.

"I do believe they acquired their wealth through the gold mines, quite preposterous." A woman further down the table sniffed, she seemed to be one of Ellasbeth's friends, though she has so many it is sometimes hard to tell.

"Embarrassing I would say fits better." Ellasbeth said bitingly, a few of the men around the table seemed to lose interest in the gossiping and began to start up their own conversations, and though I had no interest in Ellasbeth's chatter I made no effort to strike up a conversation with the other men, I did not want to speak of business tonight.

Scanning the room again my gaze fell upon dozens of tables just like ours, everyone in the saloon was dressed alike, spoke alike and often, or so I believed, thought alike. This grand room was all but empty of originality and creativity beyond its decorations and it left me feeling empty and alone, I wanted desperately for something more, something different. Mindless chatter filled my ears, fake laughter, forced smiles, polite talking, everything was so false, I felt as though I was being slowly overwhelmed, as though I was being suffocated by it all. As the ringing in my ears grew louder and the strange feeling in my stomach grew more dominant I looked down at myself, finding, much to my horror, that I looked like everyone else. Panic rose and immediately I got to my feet, desperate to escape.

"Trenton?" The annoyed and slightly concerned Ellasbeth asked, I looked up and saw that the whole table was watching me, waiting for an explanation for my state. Smoothing over my expression and standing a little taller I turned to Ellasbeth,

"I am just stepping out for some air my dear; I find that I have a terrible headache" I feigned "I trust that you will be content in the company of these fine people until I return."

"All right," Ellasbeth replied and the rest of the table went back to their conversations, seeing as there was no gossip for them here "hurry back." She said with no real passion.

"Of course my love," I replied in an identical tone.

Keeping a formal yet hurried pace as I left the first class dinning saloon I made it to the corridors, though not content with only a door between me and the world I had sworn would not corrupt me, I carried on. I made my way through the winding corridors, the strange feeling in my stomach guiding me as much as my head. My hurried footsteps became a run as I neared the doors to the deck, frantic to get as far away as I could. Pushing through the swinging door I stumbled onto the deck, the cold night air hit me and I froze, calming somewhat, I closed my eyes and shut the doors behind me, relaxing as the sent of the ocean filled my senses. Opening my eyes I let go of the breath I hadn't known I was holding and took a few steps onto the deck, I was relieved to see that the deck was disserted and that no one had seen my frantic state. I let the sea breeze play with my hair, not caring that it would mess it up; I had no intention of going back to the dinning saloon, at least not tonight. I began to wander the deck, content to do nothing for an hour or so before my four hour nap around midnight. That had been another luxury of the Titanic, breakfast; lunch and dinner were served at many different times of the day, catering to everyone aboard the ship and making sure that anyone could sail aboard it, be they Human, Witch, Were, living or undead Vamp. Elves however were not provided for; since our race is supposed to be extinct anyone of our species simply has to make do and eat with the species whose meal times fit best around our sleeping preferences, these being four hours of sleep around both midday and midnight.

I hardly noticed the still present bizarre feeling in my stomach as it guided me, I was too content to. I wasn't thinking about my many businesses, of the genetic labs, of my up and coming marriage or even my episode back in the dinning saloon, I preferred thinking of nothing to constantly thinking. It was less painful. Suddenly, the silence of the boat deck was pierced by a woman's cry of agony and a soft thud. Snapping from my trance I ran towards the stern of the boat where the cry had come from, if someone needed help then I needed to get there fast. I took to the steps leading up to a higher level of the stern, just as I climbed half way a panicked and slightly familiar voice called,

"Wait!"

I raced onto the raised platform of the stern, only to be nearly blown over by the sight that waited for me there. The redheaded woman from earlier was pulling herself to her feet, quickly massaging her wrist and then one hand and reaching out, trying to coax another woman back over the railings and away from the water, where she appeared to be attempting a suicide jump. The distressed blond woman holding on for dear life over the railing turned back to look at the redhead, her pale heart shaped face awash with pain and anguish, her eyes were red from crying and thin cheek bones were puffy.

"Please Ceri," the redhead said softly, her hair blowing around her face as the wind picked up "you don't need to do this, you're free of him, he can't hurt you anymore."

I slowly walked the last step, cautiously brining myself onto the stern, I had no idea what the woman was talking about, I was hardly paying attention to her, it was the fair haired woman with slightly pointy ears that intrigued me, she couldn't possibly be what I thought she was, could she? The girl over the railing let out a whimper, dropping her head as tears ran down her cheeks, when she turned back to face the redheaded girl she looked doubtful, as though she didn't believe what the other woman had said.

"Can I help?" I asked, taking another step towards the strange scene and making my presence known. Though it seemed the redheaded girl, whose back was to me, had known I was there all along, as without so much as looking over her shoulder she directed her left hand at me and waved it in dismissal as she said,

"No, go away." Her voice was no longer gentle, when she addressed me she sounded bored and irritated.

"I'm afraid you don't know who I am madam," I said respectfully "I can help you, my name is Trent…"

"I know who you are," the irritated redhead said, this time she did look over her shoulder, though only the glare at me, "now leave."

Affronted I went to say more, no one spoke to me like that; I stopped however, when something caught my eye. My attention went to the deck around the redhead's feet, where lay a large copper pot and a bag of salt, five slightly melted tapers stuck into the deck as though they might represent the five points of a star, or a pentagram, and a still flickering while candle. Clearly the redhead was a witch; I wondered what she could have been doing to scare the blond woman so much, if indeed it was her fault she was in such a state.

"You are Rachael Mariana Morgan?" the girl standing over the railing asked, her voice was barely as whisper but it caused the redhead girl to stop glaring at me and turn back to look at her and me to look up.

"Yes," the witch said softly "I'm Rachael, come on Ceri come back over the railing and I can help you."

The blond girl, Ceri, looked down at her feet, seeing them dangling over the side of the ship and the waves crashing beneath her, she looked surprised to find herself there, as though waking from a trance. When she looked back at the girl who she had called Rachael her expression was serious, she looked the other woman straight in the eyes and when she spoke her voice was grave.

"He will be back for you," she said "he doesn't like losing and you tricked him."

"I know," the girl called Rachael said, her shoulders slumped momentarily and she looked tired, though she quickly pushed this aside and took another step towards Ceri, extending her hand again.

The girl nodded, her translucent hair swinging slightly as she did so, then standing a little taller she climbed over the railing, gathering up the skirts of her purple, gold and green silken gown as she did so, she was dressed in finery that wouldn't have looked out of place in a fairytale. She stepped onto the deck and I noticed that she was barefoot. The girl walked towards the redhead but came to a halt suddenly; I followed her gaze to a pair of black slippers, which were giving off a bit of smoke.

"Guess Big Al is burning your stuff." the girl called Rachael said and I looked up at her appalled, what a thing to say to a clearly emotionally traumatised woman. Despite what I had thought the blond haired girl let out a shy laugh.

"Thank you Ceri," the redheaded witch said, clearly glad the other woman was safe "we had better move before he gets any ideas." I wasn't sure if she was referring to me or the other man they had been disguising earlier, I didn't say anything either way, I just watched.

"Thank you Rachael Mariana Morgan," Ceri said, smiling a beautiful honest smile, I didn't think she was speaking only of being coaxed back from the edge.

I stared in disbelief as the witch Rachael began to tidy her things away and put them in a bag with Ceri at her side; she then turned towards the steps, her face hardened when she saw I was still standing there.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked coldly.

"Excuse me?" I asked appalled by the way she had addressed me, "how dare you…"

"Look, I'm not in the mood for pleasantries right now, just move so that we can get down the steps," she irritably and before I could say anymore she turned to the girl beside her and asking "are you coming Ceri? Err…you don't prefer Ceridwen do you?" in a calmer tone.

"Ceri is fine I think," she said with a smile before answering the other question by saying "coming Miss Morgan," the woman said cheerfully, it was almost as if what had just transpired hadn't really happened, she was much too calm for a woman who had just attempted to take her own life.

"Please, don't call me Miss Morgan, call me Rachael instead." She said as she led the still slightly unsure Ceri to the steps, passing me with a glare to which I crossed my arms across my chest and attempted to look formal and professional. She rolled her eyes at that and began to descend the steps; Ceri swiftly curtsied as she passed me before following Rachael.

I turned around and watched them in incredulity, they walked across the deck, one with fiery red hair and a temper to match, dressed in mens clothes and all but strutting as she walked away, the other, fair haired, meek and respectful dressed in a medieval gown and walking with an air of royalty. Two stranger people I had yet to meet, but despite that I could not take my eyes away from them, they fascinated me. I understood my interest in the woman called Ceri, she was almost assuredly an elf, I had been turning the possibility over in my mind ever since laying eyes on her and I was sure she was one of us; I had found that I was pretty adept at spotting other elves. With our population so small one had to be or else one would risk other members of the species passing them by. I had to speak with Ceri, if she was indeed an elf then she would be able to help with my crusade of building up the elf population, her participation would be invaluable and I needed all the samples I could get. That was why I found my self so desperate to talk to her, so that she could help with the continuing of our species, however, I was not sure why Miss Rachael Mariana Morgan fascinated me so. Perhaps it was because no one had ever spoken to me or treated me the way she had, maybe I wanted to know why, or maybe it was because it was clear that if I wanted to speak with Ceri, I would have to go through her first, if her actions on the deck were anything to go by. I continued to watch as the two women crossed the deck; Rachael was speaking very animatedly her face twisted into a frown and her mouth working none stop as she tried to stress her point to a now laughing Ceri. They were too far away for me to hear, but as Rachael kept glowering back at me I felt I was making a likely assumption by saying she was talking about me. Clearly I had not been a welcome guest.

Placing my hands in my trouser pockets as the now cold night air bit at them, I took to the steps and followed in the direction the too women had gone, wondering all the while, what on earth had just happened.

**Author note: sort chapter I know, but I promise the next one will be longer. Please review it makes me happy : )**


	4. The deed is done

**Author note: I'm pretty sure you know that I don't own anything recognisable as part of the Rachael Morgan series, that all belongs to the wonderful Kim Harrison. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter four**

**RPOV**

"Jenks!" I exclaimed, trying to tell him off for being insulting but at the same time I was laughing too hard to do so.

"Come on Rache, that bloody troll of a woman nearly squished me, it's not funny!" Jenks said, sounding slightly offended but still very comical as he told us the story of what had just happened when he went off to explore the ship "I was sitting on that chair minding my own business and suddenly this great massive shadow covers me and I see this gigantic arse coming at me, for crying out loud Rachael I could have died, that WOMAN nearly killed me!" he said as I laughed harder.

"It's a shame she didn't," Ivy said jokingly from behind her book, the excitement of going home had long since worn off with her and she had returned to her normal brooding self. It was the first time she had spoken in a while and I had been slightly worried about her, I couldn't remember the last time she staked her bloodlust.

Annoyed at Ivy's comments Jenks flew at her and began to circle her head, serving only to piss her off, which had of course been his intention. Jenks began to sing one of his crazy pixy songs and Ivy lowered her book, expression one of frustration, she put up with another moment of Jenks before making a grab for him, even with her vamp quickness she didn't stand a chance, and the eighteen year old pixy flew suddenly out of her reach, laughing at her all the while.

"One of these days pixy," Ivy said, her voice strained with annoyance.

I would have been worried by the tone of Ivy's voice had I not known it was all in good fun, I knew that Ivy would never seriously hurt Jenks, no matter what she said, she cared about him too much. Smiling at my two friends, (I at least had kept my good spirit at going home) I sat cross legged on the sun lounger and leaned back, resting my palms on the towel beneath me.

"Keep on dreaming vamp girl," Jenks said landing on my shoulder, his voice magnified by his closeness.

"Humph," Ivy muttered, but I could tell that behind the pages of her book she was smiling.

Content I closed my eyes and turned my face upwards, towards the now setting sun, dropping my head forward a little I opened my eyes, only to see the back of a blond head as a man turned around, with a look of distaste on his face, and began walking away in the distance. I frowned a little in confusion, and then pushed it aside; I had bigger concerns right now than some rude man who doesn't want to walk by us. Now that we were on a ship and heading for home I had some things that needed sorting out, I didn't want to arrive back in Cincinnati still haunted by the same problems I had when I left, I didn't want my demons turning up at the doors of our house, literally. I would get this sorted tonight, one way or another.

Later that night

Leaving a frustrated Ivy and a honey drunk Jenks in the third class dinning room, I walked the corridors back to our cabin. We only had a two person room since we only had two tickets, Ivy and I had claimed the two single beds since Jenks would never fit in one of them in a month of Sundays, besides we could easily improvise a bed for Jenks out of a box of tissues, he would be back in his own bed soon so I was sure he wouldn't mind. Navigating the labyrinth of corridors that made up the third class portion of the ship, I found my way back to our room. Unlocking the door I quickly dashed inside and picked up my bag, inside of which was everything that I would need for tonight, I then pulled the large copper spell pot (stolen from the kitchens), which contained the transfer media a had stirred earlier while Ivy and Jenks had been out, from under my bed. Throwing the bag over my shoulder and picking up the spell pot I headed back out of the door and locked the cabin behind me, I didn't worry about them being locked out, if everything went according to plan I would be back here before they were anyway, and if everything didn't go according to plan and I was pulled into the ever-after by Al, well… I was sure they would find my bag and the keys anyway. Walking the corridors again I stifled a shiver, I hated summoning demons, and it wasn't something I perticuly wanted to be known for, summoning demons wasn't illegal or immoral in anyway, just really, really stupid.

Jogging the last couple of stairs onto the boat deck, being careful not to let the transfer media spill from the pot, I began to search for a quiet place where I could complete the deed without being spotted. Pacing around the boat deck I finally stopped in front of the stern, it was raised up slightly and far enough away from the doors that led onto the deck that anyone leaving the dinner halls for some air, wouldn't happen upon me. Hitching my bag a little higher on my shoulder I took to the steps that led on to the raised platform of the stern, dropping my bag and spell pot somewhere in the middle of the platform, I took a candle from my bag and struck a match across the wooden deck so that I could light it. I then quickly raced back down the steps putting on a pair of gloves as I did so and carrying a small screwdriver and the lit candle. Looking around I spotted a door that led to the hollow inside of the platform, walking over to the door I saw a lock fastened to the door a little above the handle, putting down my candle I twiddled the screwdriver in the key hole until I clicked open. Unhooking the lock I opened the door and picked up my candle, if things got ugly then I had to make a circle strong enough to keep out a demon, and in order to do that I needed to make sure there were no pipes or wires underneath the platform to intercept the circle, I was pleased to see that there wasn't. Closing the door and clicking the brass lock back in place I ran back up the steps and onto the platform, I didn't want to leave the summoning too late, too close to midnight wasn't a good time to be summoning demons.

The cold night air played with the strands of hair around my face as I tried to settle myself, I had to get myself together before I summoned Algaliarept, if I wanted to stand a chance of getting out of this with my soul still my own. Today was the last day of Piscary's trial, and therefore the day that Al would seek me out to collect his fee for testifying. I was almost beginning to regret asking him to testify, even if it had resulted in the SOB master vampire being sent down for the murders of all those lay line witches, well, technically Al had been the one to murder them, but the demon had been acting on Piscary's orders which made Piscary as guilty as if he had killed them himself. I shuddered at the memory of confronting Piscary, I had been so sure that I was going to die, so sure and so terrified that I had agreed to make a deal with Al, I was to voluntarily become his familiar in return for him ensuring Piscary was sent down for the crimes he had committed. The bloody demon couldn't have just goten rid of Piscary for me, no that couldn't happen because Piscary would only summon Al again and tell him to kill me, so instead I had to agree to a deal with a demon AND fight Piscary off, it hadn't been looking good for me until I hit Piscary round the head with a chair, knocking the undead vampire unconscious and allowing me time to get away. I sighed loudly, then closing my eyes so as the calm myself; I thought the church where I, Ivy, Jenks and his family lived, with its witches garden and my beautiful kitchen, I was really starting to miss it. Imagining the little church made me all the more eager to get this over and done with, I didn't want to bring my troubles back there. Pulling the spell pot closer to me I found myself thinking of Ivy and Jenks, they didn't even know that I had made a deal with a demon, let alone that it was coming to find me tonight.

I shivered as the cold wind hit me again and instantly wished I could be doing this inside the ship, where it was warm and less exposed. Unfortunately I couldn't risk being spotted, so out here on the boat deck it would have to be. Besides, it would be easier for the cabin crew to clean blood of the wooden deck than the carpeted rooms, whether it would be my blood or demon blood was still the question. I would not let myself be pulled into the Everafter to be Algaliarept's familiar, I simply wouldn't, I had cut it once, and if it could bleed it could die. At least I hoped so.

I was nervous about summoning Al on to the ship, not only because I didn't have the security of sanctified ground here that I would have had at home, but also because if something happened to go wrong, there was a ship full of unsuspecting people for Al to pray on. Trying to push the thoughts of my failure from my mind I pulled the bag of salt from my bag, the amount I had was a bit excessive, but I wanted to make a solid circle, besides, some of the salt would be blown away by the sea breeze. Taking out a small knife so that I might etch a circle in the wood, I stopped, surprised to find a circle already in existence, complete with a mark pointing, I was willing to bet, due north. I paused and put the knife up my sleeve, the first night of the ships madden voyage and someone had already used the spot to perform a spell, trying not to think about who used this spot before me, I began to pour generous amounts of salt into the etched lines of the circle, hoping the wind wouldn't blow it away before I was finished. The circle was a good fifteen feet across, normally and enclosure this big would need three witches to make and hold, but I was able to channel enough lay line energy alone. Of course, that might be why the demon was so keen to get me as it's familiar. I gulped, I was about to find out if my carefully worded deal would be enough to save me soul, now that the trial had officially ended Al had kept up his part of the deal, making it time for me to keep up my own. Stomach in knots, I took the milky green tappers from my bag and stuck them in-between the wooden boards, to represent the five points of the pentagram I wouldn't be drawing. Using my candle I lit them, watching the tiny flames flicker for a moment, just to be sure they weren't going to go out, I then tilted the candle to the side, dripping wax onto the deck and sticking the candle on top of it to keep it in place, just outside the circle. Satisfied that I had done everything correctly I found that I had nothing left to defer with. Reluctantly, I picked up the stolen copper spell pot with the transfer media inside it, and did something no right thinking witch would ever do, I stepped forward into the same circle I would be summoning Al into.

"Please let me be right," I whispered as I settled down the spell pot, my voice barely audible over the sound of the waves. I reluctantly opened up my second sight, which allowed me to glimpse into the ever-after, I felt slightly disorientated when the deck vanished and the now candle-less flickers of fire (which existed in both worlds) and I all seemed to float above the dark water. I knew that this was because the Titanic didn't exist in the ever-after the way Cincinnati and its buildings did, but it still creeped me out. Releasing some of the lay line energy from the spindle in my mind and setting my circle, so strong that nothing more substantial than air could pass through it and only I could break it, providing I had set it properly, and took a breath.

"Algaliarept, I summon you," I whispered into the night, feeling foolish all the while. For most people summoning and containing a demon required all kinds of trappings; however Al and I had come to an agreement and by simply saying his name I would summon him through the lines. Lucky me.

I felt my heart rate pick up when a cloud of reddish vapour appeared, swirling and moving the form the body that had not yet taken its shape. I wondered who Al would show up as today, demons choosing to appear in the form of something that frightened someone the most. It had once shown up as Ivy. And Kisten, Ivy's friend and Piscary's former scion. Though it was kind of hard to be frightened of someone you had French-kissed in an elevator in a moment of vamp-induced passion as you headed towards almost certain death. So I doubted it would show up as him. As I watched the red vapour swirl I noted that it was definitely human shape, so I wouldn't be conversing with any nasty beasties. I guessed it was going to appear as Piscary-the vamp I had just landed in prison- or maybe his usual persona as the young British gentleman in a green velveteen coat with tails.

"Neither scares you anymore." Said a voice from the red mist, it was one that I surely recognised. It was my own.

"Aw crap," I swore as I picked up my spell pot, wanting to take a step back but not wanting to break my circle "I'm not afraid of myself!" I shouted, hating that it was going to show up as me.

"Oh yes you are," hum, it had the sound right, but the tone and accent was wrong.

I stared blankly as Al took on my appearance, flattening its chest to my lame excuse for womanhood and giving me hips that were perhaps a bit more than I deserved. It dressed its self in black leather pants, a red halter top, and high-heeled black sandals. Eye lids lightly closed and lips parted it shook out it's- err my- hair, ridding it of the faint traces of the red cloud of ever-after. It gave me more freckles than it was possible for me to have, and my eyes weren't red orbs and silted like a goats either, but green.

"You got the eyes wrong," I said setting the spell pot down close to me, trying to hide how my hands were shaking. Hating that they were in the first place. One hand on its hip, the demon clicked his fingers with the other and a pair of black shades appeared in its grip, it put them on, hiding its unnatural eyes.

"Now they are right," it said, and I shuddered at how closely it matched my voice.

"You don't look anything like me," I said, noticing now how much weight I had lost and deciding to start eating rubbish again as soon as I got home. If I got home.

"Perhaps if I put my hair up," Algaliarept said grinning, mocking me it gathered up the unruly mass of red curls and piled it atop it's, or rather my, head. I grit my teeth as it ran its hands over its body and posed like a whore.

"Can we get on with this? I'm starting to get cold," I said a little sulkily, but hey, you want to try watching a demon pose as you, it was unsettling.

"You are such a party pooper, Rachael Mariana Morgan," it said, its accent changing now and becoming more like its customary upper class tone "but a very good sport. Not making me drag you to the ever-after shows a fine strength of mind. I'm going to enjoy breaking you."

Shifting on my feet as a red smear of ever-after cascaded over it, I watched as Al shifted forms, I relaxed a little when it turned into its usual vision of lace and green velvet. Dark hair styled around smoked glassed began to form around Al's head, a pale skinned and a strong featured face began to appear, fitting perfectly with Al's toned waist and green coat. Quickly I caught my thoughts, and reminded myself of the horrific crime scenes I had viewed last fall, Al was a sadist, no mater how good the demon looked.

"Yes lets get on with it," it said, rubbing its nose and poking my circle with the toe of a highly polished boot, making me cringe "Nice and tight. But it's cold. Ceri likes it warm."

Ceri? I wondered but before I had the chance to ask Al said,

"Ceri," its soft tone shocked me, it was both coaxing and demanding "come."

I stared in shock as a woman stepped from behind Algaliarept, seemingly appearing from nowhere. She was thin, her heart-shaped face pale and her cheeks were showing too strongly. She stood a good deal shorter than I, and she had a diminutive and some what child-like appearance. Her eyes were cast downwards and her pale translucent hair hung straight down her back, she was dressed in a beautiful gown that dropped to her bare feet. It was beautiful, lush silk dyed in rich purples, greens and golds.

"Ceri," Algaliarept said, reaching out a white gloved hand to tilt her head up to look at him, her eyes were wide, green and empty "what did I tell you about going barefoot?"

Annoyance flashed across her face briefly, though it was quickly replaced by a numb expression. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a red shimmer of the ever-after and dropped my gaze to her feet, where a matching pair of slippers were materialising.

"That's better," Algaliarept said turning away from her, suddenly I was struck by what a picture perfect couple they made, both dressed in their finery. She was beautiful, but her mind was as empty as she was lovely, driven insane from raw magic the demon forced her to hold for it, filtering the lay line energy through her brain to keep its self safe. I didn't want to end up like that.

"Don't kill her," I whispered, "you're done with her, let her live."

Algaliarept looked over its smoked glasses, red orbs fixing on me "You like her?" it said "she is pretty, isn't she? Over a thousand years old, and aged not a moment since I took her soul. If I were honest, she was the reason I was invited to most of the parties. She puts out without fuss. Though of course, the first hundred years it was all tears and wailing. Fun in its self, but it does get old. You'll fight me, wont you?"

My jaw clenched "Give her back her soul, now that you're done with her."

Algaliarept laughed "oh you are a love!" It said as it clapped its white gloved hands once "But I'm giving that back to her anyway. I've sullied it beyond redemption, leaving mine reasonably pure. And I will kill her before she has a change to beg forgiveness from her god. It's all a lie anyway you know."

I went cold as the woman fell to the floor, slumped into a small spot of purple, green and gold at its feet, broken. I would die before I let it drag me to the ever-after to become… become this. "bastard," I whispered.

"So what," it said turning to find Ceri peddled at his feet, and finding her hand in the mass of fabric it helped her to her feet "Ceri," the demon coaxed before turning to me and saying "I should have replaced her years ago, she doesn't even hear anymore unless you use her name first." It then turned back to the woman "Ceri, be a love and fetch the transfer media you made at sundown."

My stomach hurt "I made some," I said and Ceri blinked, the first sign of comprehension crossing her. Her big blank eyes widened and she looked at me as though seeing me for the first time, her eyes then went to the spell pot at my feet and the milky green candles around us. Panic stirred at the back of her eyes as she stood on the ships deck, she had just realised what was going on.

"Marvellous," Al said "you're trying to be useful already, but I want Ceri's." it turned to look a Ceri; her mouth was open to reveal tiny white teeth "yes, love. Time for your retirement. Now bring me my cauldron and the transfer media."

Shaking slightly Ceri made a gesture with her child like hand and a cauldron made of copper thicker than my wrist appeared between us, already filled with an amber liquid. Algaliarept was humming merrily as he gestured for me to come closer; reluctantly I took a step forward, fingering the silver knife up my sleeve. My pulse quickened and I wondered if my contract was going to be enough to save me, a knife sure wasn't going to be much use.

Al turned to Ceri "my mirror," It prompted and the slight woman bent down to pick up a scrying mirror that hadn't been there a moment ago, she then held it in front of Al like a table.

I frowned, remembering the fowl feeling of pushing my aura off of me and onto a scrying mirror last fall. The demon removed its gloves, one by one, and then placed its masculine hands on top of the glass, fingers spread wide. I tried not to watch as its aura began to flow onto the mirror, like a swirl of ink. "Into the medium, Ceri, love. Hurry now." It said once finished.

Ceri was almost panting as she carried it to the cauldron, it wasn't the weight of the glass, of that I was sure; it was the weight of what was happening that bothered her. I could only imagine that she was remembering the night she went through this, watching her predecessor as I was watching her. She was so deadened inside that she could only do as instructed, though it was clear that this was bothering her, that is how I knew there was still something left in her to save.

"Free her," I said putting my hands on my hips in an attempt to give myself more authority, watching both Ceri and Algaliarept "Free her first."

"Why?" it asked as it began to put its gloves back on.

"I'll kill you before I let you drag me to the ever-after, and I want her free first." At that Algaliarept laughed, bending over double with the force of his laughs and clutching its stomach. Meanwhile Ceri was watching me, a look of deep concentration crossing her face as she tried to piece everything together, memories and emotions coming back to her rapidly.

"You WILL struggle," Algaliarept said, sounding delighted "Stupendous. I SO hoped you would." Its eyes met mine over the grim of its glasses "ADSIMULO CALEFACIO."

The knife up my sleeve burst into flames, struggling to get it out a yelped in pain. Discarding the knife swiftly, it hit the edge of my circle.

"Rachael Mariana Morgan. Stop trying my patience. Get over here and recite to damned invocation."

I did as asked, I didn't have a choice, if I refused it would call it a breach of our contract and haul my witch ass off into the ever-after as a forfeit. The only thing left for me to do was play our agreement out and hope for the best. I glanced at Ceri, wishing she would move away from Algaliarept and therefore make things a heck of a lot easier.

"Do you remember the curse?" Al asked when I stopped before the cauldron. Risking a glance into the pot I wasn't surprised to find that the demons aura was black.

"I can say it in English," I said, suddenly regretting that I hadn't told anyone what I was doing, where would they think I had gone?

"Good enough," It said before its glasses vanished and it fixed its goat-silted eyes on me.

Algaliarept spoke then, his voice haunting as he spoke, Latin was slipping from his lips, oddly familiar, but at the same time completely new, the sound was chilling "PARS TIBI, TOTUM MIHI. VINCTUS VINCULIS, PRECE FACTIS."

"Some to me," I repeated in English trying to pull the words from my memory "but all to me. Bound by ties made so by plea."

The demons grin widened before he spoke again "LUNA SERVATA, LUX SANTA. CHAOS STATUTUM, PEJUS MINUTUM."

"Moon made safe, ancient light made sane," I whispered grudgingly "chaos decreed, taken tripped if bane." Algaliarept's knuckles gripping the vat went white with anticipation.

"MENTEM TEGENS, MALUM FERENS. SEMPER SERVUS DUM DURET MUNDUS," it said, grinning wickedly, I could hear Ceri crying, it was a soft sound that was quickly stifled "Go on, say it and put your hands in," Algaliarept prompted, getting excited now.

Glancing at Ceri crumpled on the deck I hesitated "absolve me of one of my debts I owe you, first."

"You are a pushy bitch, Rachael Mariana Morgan." It said.

"Do it!" I demanded "you said you would. Take off one of your marks as agreed."

It leaned over the pot and closer to me until it was just inches from my face "it makes not difference. Finish the curse and be done with it."

"Are you saying you aren't going to hold to our bargain?" I asked and it laughed.

"No. not at all, and if you were hoping to break our arrangement on that, then you're sadly the fool." It licked its lips "and as my familiar, you belong—to me."

Holding my breath to combat the strange wash of dread and relief, this was causing me to feel sick. I knew that I had to fulfil my part of the bargain now; I had to complete all of this before I could see if my theory was right and I might save my soul.

"Lee of mind," I said trying to ignore how I was trembling "bearer of pain. Slave until the worlds are slain."

Algaliarept's smile widened and I dunked my hands into the cauldron. Cold hit me, making my hands go numb, I yanked my hands out, horrified. I didn't see any change. Then Algaliarept's aura began to work its way further into me, touching my chi. Excruciating agony filled every part of my being, it was pain like I had never felt before. Eyes franticly searching I spotted Ceri, expression crunched up as she remembered, across the cauldron Al was grinning coldly. I struggled to breath as the air went thick, seeming to turn to oil, finding it all too much I dropped to my hands and knees, banging them on the wooden deck. My hair hid my face from view as I convulsed, the pain was overwhelming me, I couldn't breath, I couldn't think. I shuddered more as the demons aura covered my own, i had to remind my self that this wasn't going to kill me; its aura alone couldn't kill me. I could do this, I told myself firmly.

I looked up as the shock began to lessen, the cauldron was gone and Ceri was huddled beside Algaliarept. I tied to pull myself off, sparking a weird sensation as everything was still numb, I couldn't feel anything, and it was as though I was wrapped in cotton. Suddenly I spotted my circle, no longer painted the cheerful gold of my aura the circle was now black tinted, it made me feel sick. I looked up at the demon, looking through my second sight thanks to the transfer of a porting of its aura; again I wasn't surprised to see a cloud of black rimming Al's form. I then turned to Ceri, not even able to see her features as Al's black aura was so strong around her, she didn't have an aura to combat the demons, having lost her soul to it. And that was what I was counting on. If I still had my aura, coated in Al's though it was, I would keep my soul and with it my free will. Unlike Ceri I could say no.

"Free her," I said, struggling to talk "I took your damned aura, now free her."

"Oh why not," The demon chuckled "Killing her will be a banger of a way to get your apprenticeship started. "Ceri?"

She scrambled to her feet, holding her head high though her eyes were filled with panic. "Ceridwen Merriam Dulciate, I am giving you your soul back before I kill you. You can thank Rachael for that." It said and my eyes widened, Rachael? It had always called me Rachael Mariana Morgan before. I felt annoyed, apparently as a familiar I wasn't worth my full name any more. Ceri staggered and I watched with my new vision as Algaliarept's hold fell from her, suddenly I spotted the faintest trace of the purest lightest blue around her, she had her soul back. Suddenly overwhelmed and hyperventilating Ceri fell, rushing forward I caught her and struggled to drag her back to the edge of my circle. Quickly I released the rest of the lay line energy spindled in my head,

"Rhombus!" I shouted the word of invocation I had been practising for months, it would set a circle without me having to draw one first. Since I wasn't anywhere near a lay line the access energy I had accidentally released went everywhere, slamming into Algaliarept who let out a cry of fury as he flew into my original circle, which was still standing. That was until Al touched it and it evaporated, resounding through me with a ping. Crap. Hunched over and breathing heavily I sank to the floor, Al looked at me from across the deck and his angered face was replaced with a wicked smile.

"We're sharing an aura love," it said pulling its self to its feet "your circle can't stop me anymore. Surprise." It mocked, taking the time to brush the dirt from its coat.

Oh my god, if my first circle couldn't hold it then my second wouldn't either, turning to Ceri I tried to coax her back "Ceri, get up. We have to move." I whispered, trying to pull her with me as I slid backwards. Her eyes flew open as Algaliarept fell into a crouch, eyes wide she screamed and dove forward, hitting the deck with her hand and shouting,

"Rhombus!"

Al dived for us, letting out a cry or rage as Ceri's circle sprang up, halting him in his path.

"No!" he shrieked, I winced as he broke my circle and began to bang on Ceri's violently, tryng to get in "Damn you all the Hell!" he raged, stalking around the edge of the circle. I got to my feet, trying to appear confident but my breath caught as I locked eyes with the angry demon.

"Ceri," the demon demanded, the saint scent of burnt amber rolling off him and into the circle "Push her at me! Or I'll blacken your soul so badly your precious god wont let you in no mater how you beg it!"

Ceri sniffled and clutched my leg, frightened I might throw her back to the demon and trying to overcome a thousand years of conditioning. I looked at her and felt my self fill with anger, this would have been me. It still could be me. "I wont let it hurt you anymore," I told her "if I can stop it from hurting you I will." Her grip on me shook and she looked to me as though she were a beaten child.

"You're my familiar!" the demon shouted "Rachael, come here!"

"No," I said simply as I shook my head "I'm not going to the ever-after. You can't make me."

"You Will!" it raged in disbelief "I own you! You're my bloody familiar. I gave you my aura. Your will is mine!"

"No it isn't," I said trying to stay strong though I was shaking inside. It was working, oh god it was working. I thought as relief filled me, making me almost want to cry. I might be its familiar but I was keeping my soul, I had bested a demon.

"You're my familiar," it yelled and both Ceri and I cried out as its fist pounded against the circle.

"I'm your familiar!" I shouted back, still frightened "and I say no! I said I'd be your familiar and I am, but I'm not going to the ever-after with you, and you cant make me!"

"You agreed to be my familiar," It said, its eyes narrowing as it watched us "come here now, or I will call our agreement breached and your soul will be mine by default."

"I've got your stinking aura all over me," I said "I'm your familiar. If you think there has been a breach in contact, then get someone out here to judge what happened before the sun comes up. And take one of these damned demon marks off me!" shouted, holding out my wrist showing the ugly mark.

Algaliarept ignored my arm and continued ranting "I can't use you as a familiar if you're on the wrong side of the lines," it said pondering aloud "the binding isn't strong enough…"

"That's not my problem," I said cutting across it.

"No," Algaliarept agreed, his gaze travelling downwards to Ceri on the floor, the look in his eye scaring my silly "but I'm making it your problem. You stole my familiar and left me with nothing. You tricked me into letting you slip payment for a service. If I can't drag you in, I will find a way to use you through the lines. And I will never let you die. Ask her. Ask her of never-ending Hell. It's waiting for you Rachael. And I'm not a patent demon. You can't hide inside a bubble forever."

"Go away," I said, my voice trembling as his words sunk in "I called you here. And now I'm telling you to leave. Take one of these marks off me and leave. Now." He had no choice, I had summoned the demon and I could tell it to leave, he was still subject to the rules of summoning, even if I was his familiar.

Slowly it let out its breath, its eyes shifting from blood read to black and blacker still. Oh crap.

"I'll find a way to make a strong enough bond with you through the lines," it threatened and at my feet Ceri whimpered "and I'll pull you through soul intact. You walk this side of the lines on borrowed time."

"I've been a dead witch walking before," I said shrugging though still frightened witless "And my name is Rachael Mariana Morgan. Use it. And take one of these marks off me or you forfeit everything."

I couldn't believe it, I was going to get away with this, I was going to get out of this unscratched. The demon shot me a chilling look, glanced down at Ceri still sat on the floor and then vanished. I let out the breath I had been holding. Then two things happened simultaneously, my wrist flamed causing me to scream out, and Ceri dived forward, breaking her circle and stumbling onto the deck as she did so, making a loud thud. I dropped to the floor, hunched over my demon marked wrist as it was painfully removed. The pain vanished and I slumped, relieved to be rid of both the mark and the hurt, only then did I notice Ceri making a dash for the railing of the ship, it hit me then what she was trying to do.

"Wait!" I shouted, but it was too late, ditching her now smoking slippers, Ceri was already over the railing barefoot, staring down at the dark water with a lost look on her face. I didn't think she understood that she was safe; I think she thought Algaliarept was going to come back for her and was going to end her life to stop him.

I could hear steps on the wooden stairs but couldn't focus on them now; I had to stop Ceri from doing something stupid. Staggering to my feet I rubbed my wrist, which still tingled from the demon mark being removed, I then extended my hand, reaching out towards Ceri and taking a step towards the distressed woman. Ceri looked over her shoulder back at me, pain and anguish written across her features and her eyes red from crying.

"Please Ceri," I coaxed as softly as I could, ignoring my hair as it blew around my face in the wind, beneath my feet the salt I used to make my circle crunched before being blown away "you don't need to do this, you're free of him, he can't hurt you anymore." Ceri let out a whimper, staring at me as though she didn't dare believe what I as telling her.

"Can I help?" a masculine and slightly familiar voice cautiously asked from behind me, I guessed it belonged to whoever had come over here to see what all the commotion was about. I didn't care about him right now, or what he might have seen, I had more important things to worry about. So I waved my hand at him dismissively, trying to get rid of him and then said,

"No, go away." I said, not in the mood to deal with some egotistical man in need of a fix on his white knight addiction. Ceri turned her attention back to the water and I held my breath, scared.

"I'm afraid you don't know who I am madam," he said pompously and suddenly his voice registered with me "I can help you, my name is Trent…"

"I know who you are," I said reluctantly taking my eyes off Ceri and looking over my shoulder at the smartly dressed and muscular form of Trenton Kalamack, Cincinnati super power and murdering drug lord. I glared at him and then said "now leave." I had dealt with enough demonic creatures for one night. He looked annoyed and opened his mouth as though to say something, I was relieved when he didn't and began to look around instead. I followed his gaze to the assortment of objects at my feet, suddenly I felt self conscious, but then I shrugged it off, what did I care what he thought.

"You are Rachael Mariana Morgan?" Ceri asked suddenly, her broken voice causing my head to snap back around. She was watching me and Trenton.

"Yes," I said softly "I'm Rachael, come on Ceri come back over the railing and I can help you."

Ceri turned away from me and looked down again, a look of astonishment crossed her face as she stared at her bare feet half way off the ships deck, it was as though she had just realised where she was. She then turned back to look at me, a serious expression on her face.

"He will be back for you," she said grimly "he doesn't like losing and you tricked him."

"I know," I said, slightly bothered now I realised what Al had ment, I wouldn't be safe after sun down anymore. If someone were to summon Al and not send him back properly, he would just come looking for me and drag me off with him. That was if he didn't come up with a way to use me through the lines before then. Crap. I wasn't out of the woods yet. Trying to push this out of my mind, I extended my hand to Ceri again.

She nodded, and gathered up her skirts so that she could climb over the railing, she laded on the deck noiselessly and with the grace of royalty. I lowered my hand as it became apparent she didn't need it, as she crossed the deck she came to a halt in front of her now charred shoes. Gazing down at them I said,

"I guess Big Al is burning your stuff." Ceri shrugged and laughed, probably both at the though of Al having a hissy fit and my nick name for the demon.

"Thank you Ceri," I said, relieved that she was safe "we had better move before he gets any ideas." I said meaning Al.

"Thank you Rachael Mariana Morgan," Ceri said, smiling for the first time in what I was sure had been years. I smiled back at her then began to pick up all of my things and put them into my bag, I wasn't sure what to do with the copper pot filled with the transfer media, but I would figure out how to get rid of it safely later. I turned and spotted Tent Kalamack, standing there with a slightly confused expression on his face, dressed to his best in a smart suit, subconsciously fixing his hair as the breeze played with the blond wisps. He looked gorgeous.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked throwing my bag over my shoulder and picking up my stolen spell pot.

"Excuse me?" he asked me, clearly not happy with being addressed like that "how dare you…"

"Look, I'm not in the mood for pleasantries right now, just move so that we can get down the steps," I said not bothering to try and hide my irritation, I then turned to Ceri and asked "are you coming Ceri? Err…you don't prefer Ceridwen do you?" I asked realising she might prefer being called by her full name.

"Ceri is fine I think," she said with a smile before answering the other question by saying "coming Miss Morgan," I cringed, not liking being addressed like that, it was much too formal.

"Please, don't call me Miss Morgan, call me Rachael instead." I said before leading an unsure looking Ceri in the direction of the steps. I walked past the arrogant and yet still attractive Trent Kalamack with a glare in his direction, the faint smell of woodlands and expensive cologne hit me as I passed him, it wasn't at all unpleasant. Pushing that unwanted thought from my head I walked down the steps, Ceri close behind me. As soon as we reached the foot of the stairs Ceri said,

"He's nice," I turned to look at her, a disbelieving look on my face.

"You can't seriously be talking about Trent Kalamack." I said but she just shrugged "don't be sucked in by the good looks and caring appearance Ceri, he's a cold heartless murderer."

"Good looks?" she inquired "so you do like him then."

"What?" I exclaimed hardly able to believe what I had just heard "did you not just hear what I said; I said he was a murdering bastard!"

"Yes but you said good looking," she said as though she was proving a point "and besides, no one is perfect."

I let out a noise of exasperation "Being a murderer is not the same as snoring or hogging the covers on a night, or any of the other stuff you are supposed to put up with in a relationship. He kills people!" I said turning away again "why are we even talking about this anyway, we need to get back to the cabin and sort things out."

"I wont talk about it any more then," Ceri said "though there was no need to get defensive." She laughed at that and I groaned.

"I wasn't being defensive!" I said, "Look come on, we need to figure out what we're doing about Al."

"So we do," Ceri said and I watched as her expression darkened and the horrible truth of her ordeal hit home, I wondered if I would be able to help her, I couldn't stand the idea of making her feel worse than she already did. But I wasn't sure if I could look after an emotionally traumatised woman. I wondered what my room mates would think to her. Oh, this would be fun.

**Author note: Hello, longer chapter here, I know that for a good portion if it, it is pretty much taken from the book, well the conversation between Al and Rachael is almost word for word. And I know that I pretty much just slipped the stuff I needed in-between what was already there but I couldn't think of how else to do it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter; this is how I am going to do most of my chapters by the way, one from Trent's POV and then one from Rachael's. Hope that's not a problem. Also, I know Ceri teaches Rachael how to spindle line energy, but it was kind of necessary for her to know it already, so in my fic she does. Now, I've brought Ceri into the story in this chapter, I was wondering if there was anyone else you wanted to see in the story, and if you had any ideas on how they could be worked in. I've mentioned Kisten because, well, I like Kisten so much that if I did add him to the story in any other way I wouldn't be able to keep it as a Trench, lol. Also, you might have noticed that I didn't talk about Nick, that's because I really want to add him but I don't know how to work him in yet. So yeah, please review, they make me happy, suggestions and constructive criticisms are always welcome.**


	5. Arguments

**Author note: Sorry it's been so long since my last update, but to be fair I post two chapters at a time so it's bound to take me a bit longer to write them, hope that's okay. So here they are, chapters five and six, please read, enjoy and review. :)**

**Chapter five**

**TPOV**

After watching both Ceri and Rachael disappear bellow deck, I grudgingly began to make my way back to my own room, or rather, the room that I shared with Ellasbeth. As I leisurely walked the corridors I found that my head was full of what I had just witnessed, now that I was away from the action and able to think more clearly, I found that I was confused by what I had seen. It made no sense that two such young women (the redhead at least could hardly be called a lady) would be spelling whilst on a ship, especially since they had gone to such lengths to keep from being spotted, though evidently they had not succeeded in remaining unseen. It was all rather suspicious if you asked me; the girl called Rachael had been especially wary of me and did not appear to be a trust worthy character, I continued to wonder what on Earth she could have been doing to make the girl called Ceri want to take her own life. If indeed that had been why she had wished to do so. And also, who was this vile sounding Al they kept referring to, I doubted they could be truly innocent if they held acquaintance with such an unsavoury sounding man. They confused me. Though what baffled me more was my interest in them, I was unsure of why I was devoting so much time to thinking about them. It unsettled me and as a result made me even more reluctant to be in their company again. However, I could not just forget that what had happened, happened, I could not simply walk away from this and ignore them, even though it was unlikely that I would ever come across them again on a ship this size. I could not ignore them for the simple reason that Ceri was an elf, I needed her help in repopulating our species, and it was apparent that if I wanted to get to her, I must first get around Rachael. I would seek them out tomorrow, I decided as I stepped onto my corridor.

Taking my key out from my pocket and unlocking the door, I took a deep and hesitant breath before opening the door and stepping into my, or rather our, rooms. I let out my breath in a sigh of relief when I spotted Ellasbeth already sleeping in her bed; I had a few hours of peace before she would confront me about not returning to the dinning table tonight. She surely would, Ellasbeth did not enjoy being made a fool of, even though that had not been my intention, she would not believe that I had been caught up in something, and would much rather question my faithfulness to her than hear my side of the story. Just the thought of the inevitable headache I would suffer tomorrow made my head throb, so I changed into my bed clothes and climbed into my double bed, which was across the room from Ellasbeth's, eager to escape into sleep and leave the thoughts of Ellasbeth and what had happened tonight far behind. However my subconscious had other ideas and my dreams were haunted by a redheaded siren, jumping in and out of different scenes in my dreams and changing them so completely. I woke with a start, just as dream Rachael was about to plant a kiss upon my lips. I was covered in cold sweat and I ran my hand through my hair in frustration, what had that been about? I asked my subconscious, I had barely known the woman for a day and here I was having dreams about her. Though I felt as though I knew her from somewhere else, I just couldn't put my finger on where. Quickly I shook my head to clear my thoughts, not caring how I looked, I was in my room so no one could see me, and glanced at the clock on the wall, it was half past three in the morning and was around the time I usually woke up. I looked across to Ellasbeth's bed only to find it empty, I then picked up on the sounds of water coming from the adjoining bathroom. Ellasbeth must be getting ready for breakfast, I told myself, the Lord knew it took her long enough to do so. Getting out of bed I headed over to the white and rose patterned basin of water I had put on the cabinet yesterday and washed my face, all the while glad that I had thought to do so as I would not be getting into the small bathroom any time soon.

Once dressed and ready for the day I settled myself down at my desk, it would be some time before Ellasbeth was ready and it was an acceptable time for us to go for breakfast. We ate with the humans who woke up early, although the kitchens served food at many different times of day, they did not cater for elves and therefore we would eat with the humans, whose clock was similar to ours, in order to prevent suspicion. This left me with a few hours in which there was nothing in particular I had to do, so I started to get on with some paper work. I was keen to keep up to date with my work as I was concerned that some of the city's other superpowers might have been stepping into my territory during my month long absence. I had recently found out that Cincinnati's master vampire and influential businessman Piscary had been sent to prison for murder, however that did not mean that his scion or other allies wouldn't step over my lines on their masters orders. Two hours later a great portion of my work was completed and Ellasbeth finally left the bathroom, her maid adjusting her dress as she did so. Ellasbeth was dressed in another extravagant white gown, which was embroiled here and there with purple buds. She stalked right past me without so much as a glance in my direction, a hard expression on her face and ice in her eyes. I assumed I was getting the silent treatment and thanked my lucky stars for small mercies; I would escape her wrath for a little while longer.

Together a silent Ellasbeth and I made our way to the first class dining room for breakfast, as expected it was all but empty except for a few first class humans who woke up early. Selecting my meal I sat at a table with three men who identified themselves as the ships captain, Captain Edden, Officer Glenn and Officer Harry, they had left the bridge in control of the other officers in order to have a swift breakfast. I spoke with these men for a short while before they had to return to the bridge, all seemed to be good men as well as pleasant company, unlike Ellasbeth who hardly said a word after being introduced. After breakfast Ellasbeth went off in search of her friends and family and I sought out Quen and Jonathan so that we could discus business, Quen my head of security rather irksomely asked me to refrain from wandering off alone while on this ship, apparently he had been talking to Ellasbeth. However this was not the only person Quen had been conversing with, he told me he had been speaking with a female elf who was also on the ship, he seemed to be quite fascinated with her, and I asked him to see if she would consider helping us, he agreed to ask. A few hours later around noon, I bid them farewell and headed back to my room for my midday nap, again I found that Ellasbeth was already asleep and again I was grateful. I woke up at around two in the afternoon, earlier than I would usually get up; I deduced it was because of the strange and vivid dreams in which the fiery redhead continued to plague me. I let out a heavy sigh and began to massage my temples; I couldn't believe I had had another dream about her; I was starting to get worried about that. Glancing over at Ellasbeth I noticed that she was still asleep, glad at least that I would not have to explain my state to her, I threw back the covers on my bed and headed silently over to the chest of draws across from me. Opening one my the draws that homed my belongings for the time being, I pulled out a rectangular wooden case and padded back across the room, sitting down on a burgundy sofa facing away from Ellasbeth's bed. Drawing was a private passion of mine, and something Ellasbeth could never understand. She had found it ridiculous that a businessman such as myself enjoyed to sketch in what little spare time that I had. She did not approve of my hobby and scoffed at my drawings because they were not her idea of art.

Opening it I took out my selection of coloured pencils and set them down beside me, flipping through the pieces of paper I hunted until I found a blank one. Pencil in hand I began to look around the room for something to draw, the cabin was large, consisting of two double beds, a seating area around a fireplace, and a bathroom, it was exquisitely furnished and filled with tasteful patterns, styles and objects, but still I did not know what to draw. I preferred drawing people, there was more to it when you drew a person, anyone could draw a bowl of fruit and make it look like a bowl of fruit, it took much more skill and passion to look at a person and capture them in a picture, to show them for what they really were. It was much more enjoyable to draw a person, but I always seemed to be in short supply of willing models, Ellasbeth would never let me draw her, not because she was shy or did not like being made a show of, God did I know the woman loved being in the spot light, no, Ellasbeth wouldn't let me draw her because she thought my hobby was silly, and probably doubted that I would do her justice.

I began to sketch random objects from around the room, getting lost in my work and forgetting completely about those troubling dreams and the frustrating woman sleeping behind me. I was so deep in my drawing that I had soon filled the page, pictures of candlesticks, mirrors, vases and so on adorning the paper. Only when I heard the bathroom door slam did I realise just how much time had passed, the clock above the fireplace read three o'clock. Looking towards the bathroom before returning to my sketches I absentmindedly wondered how long Ellasbeth would be in the bathroom for. Half an hour later a diluted version of Ellasbeth walked back into the main room, toned down because of the absence of her maid and possibly her haste to speak to me. She sauntered towards the other sofa and sat down across from me before reaching for the recently brewed pot of tea on the coffee table, pouring herself a cup and saying,

"Drawing your pictures again I see?" she asked although it was more of a statement than anything else. The way she said it irritated me, it was as though she was addressing a child who should have grown out of a game or toy by now. I did not appreciate being spoken to that way.

Glancing up from my drawing I looked at her, an expressionless look on my face "yes," I said simply.

"Hum," she said setting the tea pot down "I believe I told you I didn't like you doing that, sweetie." She added the last word grudgingly and without emotion.

"I do believe that you did," I said as I began to shade in the clock I had just drawn.

"You will have to stop that when we are married." She said.

"I will, will I?" I asked, raising my eyebrows but managing to keep my tone even. How dare she?

"Yes," she said as she raised her cup to her lips "you will."

"Can I ask you what makes you think I will be doing that?" I asked, lowering my paper and wooden case and setting them aside.

"Because I have told you to," she said "if I am to be your wife then you will listen to me, drawing is a child like pursuit and I will not have you embarrassing me like that."

"I think you will find that I can do as I please, my love." I said coldly "and I will not be told what I can and can not do by you."

"Hum," she said taking a sip of her drink, the look in her eye telling me she hadn't lost yet, and that it was a discussion for another time.

I began to pack up my pencils and paper, irritated when I realised she had just gotten her way. She regarded me coldly as I clicked the fastenings shut on my wooden case and set it down beside me, I glanced up at her, and was sure she wasn't finished yet; I sat back, readying myself for the onslaught.

"Where were you yesterday?" she asked, no emotion in her voice.

"I stepped out for some air darling, I told you." I replied, I didn't tell her the rest because Ellasbeth would not listen to me, and besides that she would automatically assume that I had been up to something I shouldn't have been as soon as I mentioned Rachael and Ceri's names. I didn't even know the women and Ellasbeth would assume it was something it wasn't. She wasn't a very trusting person.

"Are you quite well Trenton?" she asked dryly "I do believe that if you needed several HOURS of air then you must be unwell."

"It is no concern of yours Ellasbeth how long I wish to spend outside," I said, slightly confused as to why this deserved an argument, but then again, Ellasbeth always picked up on all the small insignificant things.

"It is a concern of mine if you abandon me and leave stranded at the dinner table, humiliating me in front of my friends." She said tartly as she set down her tea cup.

"You were not stranded Ellasbeth, or else you would not have made your own way back to the cabin last night, you would still be in the dinning hall right now and not having this discussion with me." I said, even though we were bickering the volume of our voices had not raised; we were still keeping a civil tone even though we were anything but.

Ellasbeth flushed an angry red "do not lie to me Trenton," she said, choosing to ignore my comments "I know that something happened last night, if you do not tell me the truth and embarrass me further you will regret it."

"As I said earlier, I stepped out for air, the matter is no more complex and there is nothing left to say. You do not need to worry about being embarrassed Ellasbeth." I said getting to my feet and heading over to the cabinet to put away my case. It was a sign that the conversation was over.

"Fine," Ellasbeth said sullenly as she got to her feet and crossed the room.

"Where are you going," I asked dully, not really interested.

"To lunch with my friends, I shall see you at dinner Trenton HONEY." She said, emphasising the last word.

"I shall count the moments my love," I said dryly, she huffed and slammed the door behind her.

Stifling a groan I headed towards the bathroom, the rest of my life did not look too bright a place thanks to my upcoming marriage to Ellasbeth. I would not complain though, I would do anything to help my species, even enter into a loveless marriage. That thought reminded me of Ceri and how I needed to find the female elf and convince her to help me, so I hastily washed and readied myself to go out again. Taking my case out from the drawer I decided to bring it with me, just in case inspiration hit and in spite of what Ellasbeth had said. I headed for the door, in direct violation of Quen's wishes and made my way down the corridor, wondering how best to get around Rachael and where she could be. Wandering the corridors, trying to seem as though I had a real destination and ducking out of conversations before they had the chance to start up, I searched every third class public place below deck and saw no sign of Rachael Mariana Morgan. Wondering if it were possible that she was still in her cabin, meaning there was no chance of me finding her, I walked up the steps that led to the boat deck, nodding to acquaintances as I went.

"Ahh Mr Kalamack, fine day isn't it?" Said a large portly man in a smart suit; who was standing by the doors on the main deck having a smoke.

"It is indeed Mr Andrews," I replied to the man as I began to walk down the deck, not interested in a conversation.

I turned right on the deck, heading down the same row of sun loungers I had walked down yesterday, looking to see if Rachael and her friends were sitting there again. They were not. Barely able to hide my disappointment I carried on walking, smiling politely at the businessmen's wives who called out to me as I passed them and heading towards the stern of the ship. The weather was rather sunny and warm; it was one of those fine April days where you could tell that summer was just around the corner and everyone from all classes seemed to be up on the deck enjoying it. As I approached the raised platform of the stern I noticed that there was a good number of people standing up there, chatting and watching as the waves hit the side of the boat. I decided that I might as well check up there as well and took to the steps, stepping onto the platform I felt a wide grin spread across my face as I looked straight ahead of me. Leaning against the railing in-between slender male were and a human woman and gazing dreamily out at the ocean, was Rachael Morgan, her wild red hair blowing in the gentle sea breeze and her expression serene. Suddenly the unwelcome image of dream Rachael leaning towards me popped into my head, I quickly pushed it aside and removed the grin from my face, adopting my businessman demeanour I started towards her. In no time I was standing beside her in the gap between her and the human, though she seemed not to notice and carried on staring out at the endless blue water, lost in her thoughts.

"Ms Morgan," I said in greeting, she jumped and turned to look at me, annoyance crossing her features. She straightened up and took her arms away from the railing so that she could cross them across her chest and glare at me.

"What do you want Kalamack?" she asked as she lent her hip against the railing.

"I simply noticed that you were standing here also and I decided to speak with you Ms Morgan," I lied "I can assure you that I do not want anything."

"Huh," she said disbelievingly, clearly still suspicious of me "whatever."

And with that she turned back to look at the ocean, clearly not wanting to speak with me and so choosing to ignore me. I watched her, wondering what I had ever done to make her dislike me so, I had only just met the woman, surely I hadn't wronged her in anyway, I understood that we hadn't met under the best circumstances but that couldn't have been it. What have a done to you? I wondered and hadn't realised I had spoken aloud until she said,

"I'll tell you what you've done to me," she said as she turned back to face me and put her hands on her hips "you are a murdering bastard and I don't want to talk to you."

"Excuse me?" I asked, completely taken aback by her words.

"You heard me," she said not bothering to keep her voice quiet, I noticed a few people turn around to see what all the commotion was about "and don't go pretending otherwise, your bull shit won't wash with me."

"I am afraid that I do not understand you Ms Morgan." I said and I watched as her expression became even more determined, even though I hadn't thought that possible.

"You know exactly what I am talking about Mr Councilman," she said as she flicked her long red hair over her shoulder and out of her way.

"I am to assume that you live in Cincinnati then?" I said, turning my statement into a question at the end. If Rachael was from Cincinnati it certainly would explain why she had said that she knew who I was last night, though it was likely that she knew who I was even if she didn't live in the city, I was very well known.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, I live in Cincinnati." She replied grudgingly.

"Do I know you Ms Morgan?" I asked, regarding her, trying to place her face.

"Probably not," she said and then added by way of explanation "I'm a runner not a socialite."

I watched her but she gave no more away than that, I looked around, glad to see that people had returned to their own conversations and that we were speaking in relative privacy.

"You would have known me if I was a talented lay line witch." She said, a smile spread across her lips when she saw my expression change to one of shock. The emotion broke through my usually seamless mask and I quickly quelled it, not wanting to reveal my emotions to such a fierce woman.

"You are a runner you say?" I asked, trying to sound casual and uninterested.

"Yes," she said that maddening smile still in place "one third of the independent runner's agency Vamparic Charms." She extended her hand, slightly mockingly; she knew that I knew her now.

"That was you?" I asked, 'Vamparic Charms' that was what she had said, so she was that interfering witch who had tried to accuse me of the Witch Hunter Murders amongst other deaths only to then prove that it was indeed Piscary who had killed them. I held my hands up to some of the murders she accused me off, not literally of course as I did not wish to be caught, but I had indeed committed some them, but only for the greater good of my species and definitely not any ones as gruesome as the Witch Hunter Murders.

"Yup, bet you're glad you struck up a conversation with me now aren't you." She said bitingly as she turned away from me to look back at the sea, assuming that I would leave her alone now. Well she was exceedingly wrong there; I wasn't going anywhere, not until I had a chance to speak to Ceri.

"Ecstatic Ms Morgan," I said dryly, despite how much I needed to speak with Ceri I did not wish to be in the company of the woman who had tired to have me arrested on numerous occasions, she was quite rude. She scoffed at my words but did not turn back to me. Wondering just what exactly my subconscious could have found so attractive about her, I followed her gaze to the sea.

"Err, you can go now," Rachael said, clearly confused as to why I was still here.

"Trust me; nothing would give me greater pleasure right now." I replied through almost gritted teeth, I wasn't sure why this woman maddened me so, Ellasbeth annoyed me often enough, but it wasn't the same right now. Rachael was treating me with so much disdain and such hate even though she did not know me, she believed all the things she had been told about my character and made no effort to see if they were true. I was used to this by now, very few people knew the real me and there were many ideas floating around as to what kind of person I was, but it annoyed me especially that Rachael made no effort to find out.

"Go then," she said simply.

"I can not; besides, I do believe that I have as much right to stand here as you do." I said calmly, she would not provoke me. Getting to Ceri might be harder than I had originally thought.

"Not more?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and turning her head to watch me.

"What do you want from me Ms Morgan?" I asked, trying not to sound tired but it was hard not to.

"Remorse," she said almost instantly "I want you to feel bad for killing people, I want you to tell me you regret it."

"Why?" I asked, it was only a simple question but it seemed to offend her greatly.

"Because it is wrong to take a persons life," she replied as though I was an idiot.

"No, that's not what I mean," I said and I was pleased to see a puzzled and slightly annoyed look on her face "I want to know why YOU want to hear me say that."

"Err, because I've spent months try to solve these murders, because you are so fucking cushioned that I can pin a single one of them on you no mater how much evidence I get that proves it was you, because its not fair for you to get away with murder!" she replied, her voice raising and angry red marks blossoming on her cheeks "take your pick, either way its because you are a bastard."

"Please refrain from insulting me Ms Morgan," I said to which she threw me a look and said,

"I'm pretty sure I've earned the right to curse at you after all the wasted effort I've put into tagging you."

"Work for me then," I said suddenly, shocked at what I had said even as the words left my mouth, what was I saying?

"Go turn yourself Kalamack; there is no way I'm working for you." She said sharply. Annoyance rippled through me, was it really such a horrible idea, did the thought of working for me really repulse her that much?

"Your father did," I said maybe a little spitefully, but the woman infuriated me so much. I had just remembered where I had heard the name Morgan before, it was the name of the man who had worked with my father on his projects, I wasn't going to mention it but her words had hurt me for some reason and it had simply come out.

"What?" she asked, her bright green eyes now focusing intently on me, I had finally caught her attention.

"Your father was Montgomery Morgan I assume?" I asked and the look on her face confirmed my words "I remember him working with my father."

She turned away from my gaze, as though unhappy with what I had said and began to franticly search for something else to say, I could tell from the agitated look in her eyes, it was evident there as was the hate she undoubtedly felt, for I had clearly stumped her.

"Fancy yourself as an artist?" she asked, suddenly changing the subject, I assumed that she had come up with no biting retort. She swiftly grabbed my wooden case, which was tucked under my arm, and opened it before I had the chance to say anything. I made a refined move to take it back but she turned away from me, a broad grin on her face, she turned her back to me and clicked open the clasps on the case. I stood there, turning an angry red colour as she flicked through the papers in my case; I watched, slightly resentfully, as the mocking smile slowly left her face. As she scanned the papers a most peculiar look crossed her face and I found myself watching her expression, every singly thought she had crossed her face first, she might not know it, or if she did even like it, but she was an open book.

"Err, wow," she said as she pulled out a sketch of a serene looking woman whom I had drawn on the boat ride over here, with her consent of course "these are pretty good." She said shock evident in her voice and her eyes wide as she continued to look through my sketches.

"Thank you," I said, surprising myself with the gentle tone my voice took, I had suddenly lost all the indignation I had felt towards her and was quite content to sit and watch her as she scanned my work.

She seemed to hear the one in my voice as well, as she immediately put back my papers, shut the case and handed it to me while fixing an unimpressed expression on her face and saying,

"Don't flatter yourself Kalamack, I meant to say that they were good for you, I've seen better." Still looking impassive she crossed her arms, becoming wary of me once again. I sighed inwardly.

"Of course Ms Morgan, how very dim-witted of me to assume that you were capable of compliments." I said, a little more forcefully and irritably than it was respectable for me to speak. I hastily took back my case and put it under my arm, staring at this most confusing woman, wondering what she would transform in to next.

"You've got the dim-witted part right anyway." She said coolly, still trying to pretend she didn't care.

I didn't dignify that with a response, I just stared at her, trying hard not to let my disdain show in my expression, I had to be polite and courteous or else I would stand no chance of finding out where Ceri was. That was why I was putting up with this, why I was standing here and taking her insults and remaining in her company, for the good of my species, nothing else. I told myself as I took a breath to speak again.

"How is your friend Ms Morgan, she looked quite distressed last night?" I asked faking polite conversation, but Rachael seemed to see through it though as she looked at me, her eyes narrowing. I watched as her gaze moved to my ears, which were ever so slightly pointed and saw a look of understanding flash across her face.

"So Ceri was right," she said aloud "you are an elf." I was grateful at least; she said the last part quietly, though from the triumphant grin she wore I could tell that she would not be persuaded to keep this to herself, that I would need some pretty heavy blackmail to keep her silence.

"Ms Morgan…" I started my voice both fierce and persuasive but she cut across me, still grinning.

"Save it Kalamack." She said simply, dark happiness audible in her voice.

"Morgan…" I tried again, stopping, slightly surprised when my words came out as a low growl. Rachael looked surprised too, and another peculiar expression took over from her gleeful one. I realised then that we had closed the small gap between us during our little argument; both of us trying to appear more intimidating than the other, her bewildered face was mere inches from my own. I felt the frown leave my brow as I stared into her forest green eyes, she stared back, confusion clearly etched on her features. Images from my troublesome dreams appeared in my head, affecting my current vision and filling me with emotions I had only ever felt in the afore mentioned dreams. Neither of us moved. She regarded me for a moment before a tiny male voice yelled,

"Rachael,"

She started and made to turn her head but a green-clad pixy flew up to her before she could as much as blink, I recognised him as the pixy who had accompanied her on the ship, along with the female vampire "what are you doing?" he asked, pausing to hover in mid air and placing both his hands on his hips. The motion of the small man darting between us caused both Rachael and I to take a surprised step back, I cleared my head.

"Nothing Jenks," she said tightly and maybe at little irritably, her slightly frustrated gaze flicking to me. The blond pixy man caught the gesture and turned, still hovering, to look at me. He flew backwards a little in disbelief, giving off a shock of red dust as he did so.

"For the love of Tink Rachael, Kalamack!" the small blond said as he gestured to me "You can't help it can you?"

"Leave it Jenks, Kalamack and I just happen to be in the same place at the same time." She said, shooting me a look. I said nothing, unsure of what was going on and uncomfortable around the pixy, as pixies were renowned for their sense of smell.

"A trolls moss covered ass you both just happened to be in the same place," the pixy man cussed sceptically "I saw you both!"

Rachael's cheeks turned slightly pink, but despite this she rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh as she said, "What's the matter Jenks?"

"Oh I dunno Rache, Al maybe; I still can't believe you did that!" he said, tiny voice rising with each passing second. Rachael looked as though she would have liked to roll her eyes again at the pixy's words; she folded her arms as she said,

"I don't really want to talk about that here Jenks," the look she threw me told me, quite clearly, that by that she ment she didn't want to discus things, in front of me "so what do you really want?"

"Ivy says she's had an idea and Ceri reckons it might work, so you need to get back there and see what you think, I'm not so sure Rache, it might not work." The pixy said, looking momentarily fretful and seeming older than he looked.

"Ceri's back then. Well let's go then, it's gotta be worth a try." Rachael said brightly, probably trying to cheer the pixy up. I was surprised to see this gentler side to Rachael and had to suppress a smile, I knew she wouldn't react well to it.

"They're back in the cabin," The pixy said, zooming off a little to indicate that he wanted to leave.

"Right," she said before turning to me and saying "Kalamack," by way of a goodbye.

I nodded to her, unable to keep the smile from my lips as a said "Goodbye Ms Morgan." Her expression became unreadable as she regarded me, she shook her head slightly and then turned to leave without another word.

"Jenks?" she asked as she reached where the pixy was hovering, watching me with a concerned and annoyed expression on his face.

"I'm coming Rache," he said and she carried on walking, heading back to her cabin. The little man carried on watching me for a moment, and then threw me what could only be described as a warning glance before following after Rachael and landing on her shoulder.

Not really sure what to do I remained frozen where I stood, once again watching as Rachael descended the steps of the raised platform, deeply immersed in a conversation with a friend. The moment the back of her red head vanished from view, Quen race up the steps and headed towards me.

"Sa'han, I requested that you did not leave the cabin if you were not in the company of myself of Jonathan." My breathless friend said, worry etched onto his turn scared face.

"Do not worry yourself Quen, I was just catching up with Ms Morgan." I said, walking along side Quen as we headed back onto the main deck.

"I didn't know you knew an Ms Morgan Sa'han," Quen said.

"She is Montgomery Morgan's daughter," I replied and Quen stopped walking and turned to me, looking interested.

"It worked then, her treatment worked and she is well?" he asked, Quen, like my father, had known Mr Morgan.

"It would appear so, I can assure you that she was in good health when we spoke." I replied, thinking of the ferocious woman.

"That is good news then," Quen said and I regarded him suspiciously, the way in which he had spoken suggested that there was bad news.

"What is it Quen?" I asked, adjusting the way my case rested under my arm as I did so.

"It is nothing to worry about Sa'han, Ellasbeth has just informed me that a man attempted to steal her purse while on the deck today, she has it back now but has requested that you have tea with her parents today before dinner." He said and I stifled a groan, Quen seemed to understand and said no more.

"Please inform her that I am on my way and that I will be there as swiftly as I am able. I simply wish to stop off at the cabin on the way." I said, indicating to my case. Quen nodded and grudgingly left me alone so that he could deliver this message. Heading towards the cabin, not looking forward to my tea with Ellasbeth's parents, or the dinner in the first class saloon with would follow it. Tonight would be uneventful, a painful reminder of the world I lived in and life I would be entering into come the end of this voyage, there was no hope now of finding some sort of loophole, this was it. And with this most depressing thought in mind, I readied myself for the night.

**Author note: okay, so that was Trent's point of view, please read the next chapter for Rachael's. :) x**


	6. Elves

**Author note: here we go, and now, from Rachael's point of view.**

**Chapter six**

**RPOV**

Ceri started to cry not long after I mentioned Al again, the horrible reality of what she must have gone through hit me, it hit her too I guessed and I did my best to calm her down and reassure her that she was safe now as I led her to the cabin.

"Err, this is where I sleep." I said as we reached the corridor where mine, Jenks and Ivy's room was. The crying woman nodded before looking around at where we were, as though noticing our surroundings for the first time.

"You live on a boat?" she asked sniffling, but regarding me with wide eyes.

"No," I said thinking again of our church back home, and how much I missed it "we're on our way back home and this is our cabin, mine and my friends," I took this opportunity to warn her that my friends might be in there already, they would probably have gotten back from dinner by now "come in, you can stay here with us until we reach New York, then you can do what you want." I said as we reached our door and, as I had expected, the door was already unlocked and swung open when I turned the handle.

I opened the door to our small cabin, which consisted of two single beds, one wardrobe and a little space in-between them all, it definitely wasn't anything special, but it would do, we would be home in a few days anyway. Ivy was sat on her bed reading her book and Jenks was tending to the potted plant Matalina had given him before we left, which he had extracted from my bag earlier, both of them looked up as Ceri and I walked in.

"Err…Hi Ivy, Hi Jenks," I said waving innocently at them both, Ivy raised an eyebrow questioningly as she looked at Ceri, in order to avoid any kind of confrontation I said "this is Ceri…hey I never asked, do you want me to call you Ceridwen?"

Ceri looked thoughtful for a moment before she answered "Ceri please," she replied, looking back at the others with interest and smiling at them politely, her cheeks still stained with tears. I was surprised to see how quickly she was regaining her personality; it was odd considering what she had been through, but see seemed to be coping just fine now, despite the crying and she was nothing of the meek and beaten woman she had been just minutes ago. She had even ribbed me about Trent Kalamack on the deck earlier, which to be honest I didn't appreciate.

"Okay then, Ceri this is Ivy and Jenks, they're my partners." I said gesturing to the others and stepping further into the room since things looked to be going well.

Ceri's eyes moved between Ivy, Jenks and I, confusion evident in her features and her voice as she asked "Partners?" I suddenly understood what she was thinking, of course, she was from the dark ages after all so what else would she think? She thought we were all marital partners, or people with a fondness for strange threesomes. Slightly uncomfortable and feeling the need to explain I stumbled over how best to word this.

"My business partners," I clarified quickly "we own a runners agency."

Ceri's brow frowned at my words and she looked confused again "what are runners?"

"Jeeze Rache, she's not too quick is she," Jenks said flying towards us, unable to keep quiet anymore. He flew up to Ceri and suddenly I wondered if she was freaking out, she was born over a thousand years ago, if she was human she wouldn't know about witches and vampires and pixies, she might be frightened. I watched her though as she looked at Jenks and she didn't look at all surprised or frightened, she hadn't when we had walked into the room either, so she was an Inderlander then "we chase bad guys" Jenks explained as though he was talking to a small child "we help people."

A look of comprehension crossed her face and she said "you are warriors?"

Jenks let out the wind chime sound of his laugh and flew backwards a bit as he clutched his stomach "yes, we're warriors, I'll have to tell Matalina that when we get home." Ceri looked unsure why what she had said was so funny and watched as Jenks continued to laugh.

"Rachael?" Ivy asked, raising to a standing position with her living vamp grace, there was no mistaking that she moved predatorily and my gaze flicked nervously to her eyes, which I was relieved to see were still completely light brown. Jenks stopped laughing and came to hover beside me, noticing the shift in Ivy. We both knew that Ivy didn't like surprises and this was definitely one.

"She has no where else to go Ivy and she's only staying with us until she finds her feet. She's been through a rough time." I said, deciding that Ivy was still Ivy and just a little annoyed, I crossed the room and slid my stolen copper spell pot under my bed, complete with my transfer media, which would stay there until I found a safe place to dump it.

Ivy didn't say anything else and simply put her book back in her bag and sat back down, watching us. Jenks, taking this as a cue that everything was still alright, flew back up to Ceri with a strained expression on his face. "What are you?" he asked openly and bluntly "I can hardly smell anything under the stench of burnt amber but you smell a bit like Trent Kalamack." I looked at them, I had been wondering what Ceri was myself, she hadn't said anything yet and the burnt amber smell was too strong for my nose. Jenks had said that Ceri smelled like Trent Kalamack, whose office we had snuck into many times, and I was sure that was why he was so interested, just exactly what the Kalamack's were had eluded pixies for generations, I was sure Jenks wanted to be the one to figure out what they were.

"Burnt amber?" Ivy asked, speaking before Ceri could "so you found a way out of your agreement with the demon then, I'm glad it worked."

I looked at her in surprise, what, I hadn't told Ivy anything about my deal with Al "How did you know?" I asked as Jenks watched us both, annoyance and confusion on his tiny features.

"What?!" he demanded "Rachael made a deal with a demon!"

"Well Al didn't agree to give evidence against Piscary out of the goodness of his heart," I said, turning from Ivy for a moment and addressing Jenks "I had to give him something."

"Rachael," he snapped as he zipped angrily to hover in front of me "what did you promise him?"

"I promised I'd be its familiar if I got to keep my soul, it's an it not a him Jenks." I replied calmly, as Jenks slowly turned a red-ish colour.

"Why would you do that Rachael? You can be so stupid at times; putting Piscary away wasn't worth this! But don't worry, we'll help you, when is he coming for you, we'll figure something out, we can stop this." the blond pixy fretted worriedly.

"She's already dealt with it Jenks," Ivy said suddenly before turning to me and asking "right?"

"Yeah, I've sorted it, I'm Al's familiar but I've still got my soul so it can't use me through the lines, I tricked it. Piscary was going to kill me Jenks, I didn't have a choice. It doesn't matter now anyway, it's done and I've dealt with it." I said but Jenks still didn't seem happy and huffed before flying back to where Ceri stood, almost forgotten in our argument, and took another sniff of her. I turned back to Ivy, who was watching as Ceri slowly lowered herself onto my bed, still followed by Jenks "how did you know I made a deal with Al?"

"You talk in you sleep," she replied lightly, flashing her feline like canines.

"So you knew, all this time and you never said anything?" I said, slightly agitated, I could have done with the help, or at least the moral support. Ivy just shrugged and I heard Jenks scoff.

"I don't care if it can't use you through the lines, you're still a demons familiar Rache." He said, the annoyance I heard in his voice probably partly because he was having no luck figuring out what Ceri was "how can you sit there and not be bothered by this?" he asked Ivy snappily.

"She got out of it didn't she, she's here and not in the ever-after and that demon can't use her through the lines, she's safe. Besides, if Al hadn't testified Rachael would have been a dead witch walking…again." Ivy said confidently, it made me feel uncomfortable when people talked about my fate like that, I knew full well how close I had come to death.

Jenks scoffed again and I sat on my bed next to Ceri, who was looking around the room still, she didn't look taken aback by anything, not that there was anything much in our room, so I assumed that the ever-after was as advanced as the 1900's and that despite being born in the dark ages, she felt comfortable here. I smiled gratefully at Ivy, it was rare that she sided with me in our arguments, and I was glad that she understood my predicament. She smiled back and me quickly before looking sombre again and asking,

"Are you all right?"

I nodded and she nodded curtly in response, I hoped that she hadn't been too worried; I knew that Ivy would never tell me if she had been, but I also knew that she fretted a lot.

"Of course she's not alright; there is nothing alright about being a demon's familiar!" Jenks exploded but no one really paid attention to him, he would get over it once he thought about it some more. It didn't surprise me that Jenks was still going on about me being Al's familiar, like Ivy, he was worried and this was what he did when he was worried. What surprised me, or rather Ivy, was what Ceri said next,

"Being a demon's familiar is not good," she said, looking distant and haunted, clearly reliving her time with Al.

"Ceri, are you all right?" I asked, worried about her.

"Oh," she said, coming out of her trance "yes," she smiled a little and gazed at the floor. As I had expected the room was now silent, Jenks paused in trying to smell Ceri to stare at me and Ivy said,

"Rachael?" restrained anger and interest in her voice.

"Ceri was Al's old familiar." I explained, "It wasn't like I could just let him kill her."

"Rachael Mariana Morgan saved me; I owe her my soul and my sanity." Ceri piped up, understanding that it was okay to talk about that now. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Rachael, she can't stay with us, she's been through a traumatic experience and she needs a stable and normal life, we are not normal." Ivy said gently and quietly, although I was sure Ceri could here her since she was only sat next to me. I thought about what Ivy had said, about how far from normal our lives were and how she was right, but really, what other choice did I have? Ceri didn't have any where else to go nor did she know anyone else on the ship who could take her in, she had to stay with us.

"I know that you're right Ivy, but what else can we do, she doesn't know anyone." I said, not bothering to keep quiet since I knew that Ceri could here me.

"I promise that I will not be a burden, I only wish to stay with you until the end of the voyage, and I shall leave then." Ceri said sounding sincere.

Ivy looked at Ceri for a moment, who was now messing with her wispy blond hair, then made a noise of agreement "However if you cross me, I shall break each one of your fingers." Ivy threatened and I took that to mean that she didn't mind Ceri staying. I glanced at Ceri, who took the threat on board understandingly, which surprised me because that ment that she had dealt with vampires before. I wondered where, because vamps couldn't manipulate the lines and therefore were no good as familiars. Before I could ponder this any more Jenks suddenly exclaimed,

"What are you?!" he then flew a little way back from Ceri, his exasperated face scrutinising her "I can't tell what you are, please tell me."

"My name is Ceri," she said, looking unsure again and I assumed that was because of her old world habits, she was scared of revealing what she was because if she had during the time she grew up she would probably been burned at the stake.

"Yes, your name is Ceri, but what are you? I'm a pixy; Rachael is a witch and Ivy is a vampire, what species are you?" Jenks asked, clearly about to lose it if he didn't get an answer soon. So I turned to Ceri and said,

"Its all right, you don't have to hide what you are anymore, the humans know now."

Ceri look reassured and smiled, looking relieved she said "I am an elf." We all froze then, an elf, Ceri was an elf! But elves were extinct, the turn had wiped them all out and no one had seen one for years, but Ceri had last walked this side of the lines a thousand years ago, so of course there would have been elves alive then. I turned, open mouthed, to look at Ivy and Jenks, whose expressions mirrored my own. Ceri was an elf; Jenks had said that Trent Kalamack smelled just like her, minus the burnt amber skink, but then, then that ment that he was an elf as well.

The next day

Feeling relatively certain that Al would not try anything else tonight, he was probably searching the demon library for a way to use me through the lines, not a thought that reassured me too much, we all decided I was safe, at least for tonight.

"Al is cunning," Ceri had said as she platted her hair for bed "he will want to find a fool proof way to seize you before he tries again."

That had been a few hours ago now and the idea still bothered me, I was sure she had ment it to calm me down but it had done anything but. After that Ceri had gone to sleep in my bed, apparently elves slept for four hours around both midnight and midday, and since it was already past midnight by the time we had finished talking she was tired. We had decided it was best for Ceri to sleep in my bed, it was bad enough for Ivy that she had to share such a small space with me and Jenks, but throw Ceri into the mix and the whole thing became ten times more difficult for her, even more so if Ceri had slept in Ivy's bed, allowing their scents to mingle. I was learning fast and through experience on the whole vampire etiquette stuff, and it was best for Ceri to sleep in my bed, we had different clocks anyway. So, with Ceri sleeping soundly in my bed, Ivy, Jenks and I sat huddled up at the other side of the cabin, discussing ways to keep Al from getting his hands on me while we were on the boat, and to prevent him from hurting any innocents. We no longer had the protection of sanctified ground and since Al and I now shared an aura my circles couldn't stop it anymore, on top of all this I had used up all of my stored ley line energy and had no way of getting anymore, all I had to defend myself with was my splat gun and a few sleepy time charms. We talked long into the night, trying desperately to figure out a way to stop Al, dawn arrived and we were still no closer to an answer. Ceri, who had overslept due to staying up too late, woke up around six and told me that she wanted to go off in search of some breakfast, I thought that maybe it was too early for breakfast, unless some humans woke this early. I said though nothing and warned her not to go too far or speak to anyone she didn't know, which was basically the whole of the ship, Ceri seemed bothered at being treated like a child, but I was too exhausted to explain about the elves all but extinction, and besides, it was a sensitive subject that should be talked about at the right time. So what if I was shattered and didn't want to talk anymore, I think I earned the right to be. Ceri headed off and I clambered into bed, Jenks, who kept a similar clock to the elves and had refused to go to bed last night and leave us to figure things out on our own, flew tiredly to his makeshift bed and was out like a light. Pulling the covers up over herself in the bed opposite mine, Ivy also drifted into slumber. It took me a little while longer, visions of Al and blond pointy eared elves plagued me, I somehow managed to fall to sleep though and woke at midday to find that Ceri was still absent.

Sitting up in bed I pushed my unruly red hair out of my face and scanned the room, Ivy was still asleep, she usually slept longer than I did and would, I knew, be awake in an hour or so. Jenks was still asleep and I guessed he would be sleeping for a while yet, to get his body clock sorted out, I looked around and noticed that Ceri still wasn't back. Getting out of bed I hurriedly and quietly washed and got dressed, I decided to leave my bag in the room, I was only going to find Ceri and maybe get myself some coffee, what was the worst that could happen? With that thought I paused at the door, ran back and picked up my fully loaded splat gun and hid it in the waistband of my trousers. Closing the cabin door behind me I wandered the corridors in search of Ceri, I called her name a few times but still the blond elf girl did not show up. Drawn by the smell of coffee and freshly baked bread I found myself in the third-class dinning room, she wasn't there either, the room was more busy now since most of the Inderlanders would be having breakfast now and the humans eating lunch. After a cup of much needed coffee I grabbed a slice of toast and headed out of the dinning room, navigated the corridors and searched every public place for Ceri, and still I couldn't find her. Jogging up the stairs that led to the boat deck I squinted as the bright sun light hit me; it was a sunny April day, the smell of the ocean was mingling pleasantly with the mixed scents of those on the deck, all out enjoying the nice weather. I turned right and headed towards the bow of the ship, figuring a might as well check this way, as I walked I could feel the gazes of all the first-class women upon me, do doubt disapproving of my outfit and glaring accordingly, I ignored them, they could all go turn themselves, I could wear what I wanted. Passing the sun loungers I reached the front of the ship, I let out an annoyed groan as there was still no sign of Ceri, I was getting a funny feeling that I just kept missing her. Walking across the bow area so as to walk around the other side I was stopped in my tacks as second-class looking were man rounded the corner, running pell-mell towards me, a woman's purse clutched in his hand. I threw myself to the side so that he wouldn't collide with me, it didn't matter anyway because he pushed me aside anyway as he ran past, glaring angrily after him I reached for my splat gun, there was no way I was letting him get away with that.

"Oi!" another mans voice shouted as he rounded the corner, taking off after the thief. I guessed that this man was a human, since he didn't appear to be able to run perticuly fast and wasn't performing any magic to stop the thief, also he didn't smell Inderlander-y as he ran past me. He was dressed in a pristine officer's uniform and his shinny shoes skidded on the wooden deck as he ran down the side of the boat after the thief.

Still fuming about being pushed aside I reacted impulsively and took off after the officer and the thief, spat gun drawn and runner instincts kicking in. Rounding the corner I headed after them, the officer was still a good distance behind the pickpocket and showed no signs of being fast enough to catch the were, though he was giving it a good go, his shouts still audible over the cries of outraged passengers as they were shoved aside by the thief. I sped up, there was no where for the were to run, short of jumping over the railings he was stuck on the boat until it made port, however he could hide and successfully avoid capture if he evaded the officer. Taking aim with my splat gun I shot a sleepy time charm over the officers shoulder, it missed the thief by inches and almost hit the unsuspecting man the were had shoved aside. I let out a sigh of relief the last thing I needed was to hit someone else by accident, that sort of stuff hadn't made me too friendly with the law enforcement forces back home. This time when I took aim my charm hit target, the were collapsed on the floor suddenly and the officer came to a stop beside him, looking confused but then spotting me. I jogged to where the officer and downed were stood, panting heavily and trying to appear innocent.

"Did you do that?" The human officer asked his breath even more ragged than mine, he looked cautious behind the look of pure exhaustion her wore, it didn't surprise me though, humans weren't always so trusting of Inderlanders.

"Yes," I admitted waving my splat gun in an explanatory sort of way "it's only a sleepy time charm."

"Thanks," he said appreciatively before bending down and cuffing the were. Pulling the unconscious man to his feet, the officer handed the were to another officer who had just appeared "he'll need dousing in salt water." the officer I had helped explained to the other, who nodded and took his captive away, presumably to wherever they stow thieves on this ship. The brig, I don't know.

"Officer Glenn," the human said, extending a dark hand to me. I shook it as I said,

"Rachael Morgan, independent runner."

"That would explain the gun then," he said, gesturing to the weapon. I nodded and he smiled "thank you for your help, it is greatly appreciated. If there is anything I can do for you Ms Morgan, please let me know."

"No problem," I said as we stopped our handshake "and please call me Rachael. By the way where do you take all the people you apprehend anyway?"

"Below deck," Glenn replied gesturing below us and starting to walk again, I followed him "to the offices and officers quarters down there, we doubt there will be many people down there, but there is always someone watching those we do apprehend. They will wait in those rooms until the end of the voyage where they will be dealt with properly."

I nodded and got a look at his uniform, his spotless white clothes, hat and a few medals on his chest told me he wasn't a simple law enforcer "I didn't think chasing bad guys was in your job description." I said, pointing at his uniform.

"No, but its in yours I guess," he said in response, laughing a little "I work on the bridge, my father is the captain, though I'd appreciate it if you didn't spread that around, I try to build my own reputation, and don't want to be known for getting a leg up from my father, which is not what happened."

"My lips are sealed," I assured him and he continued speaking.

"I was taking a lunch break when I spotted one of the passengers getting mugged," he said and I noticed although he tried to speak respectably like the so many first-class people aboard, bits of what I was sure was his more down to earth, normal speak kept showing through "I recognised her as Miss Withon, I spoke with her fiancée over breakfast, though it didn't matter who she was but simply that she was being mugged. I shouted for him to stop, he didn't, the thief ran and I gave chase and we ran past you, you are aware of what happened next I'm sure."

"Yeah," I said as we continued to walk down the side of the deck which was lined with lifeboats "will the girl get her purse back?" I asked and Glenn nodded.

"The other officer will give it back to her, he was there and knows who she is." He replied and I nodded along with his words "so what brings you to the deck this morning Rachael?" Glenn asked as we neared the end of where the lifeboats were kept, I looked behind me, surely that couldn't be right.

"Err, I'm looking for my friend, Ceri, she's got blond hair, and she's dressed similarly to me" I said, since I had loaned Ceri some of my clothes so she wouldn't have to walk around in her, pretty, but medieval dress "if you see her, could you tell me because I really need to find her." I said, as I worked something out in my head.

"Of course, I'll tell her your looking for her and I'll find you if I see her." Glenn reassured me.

"Hey Glenn," I said kind of suddenly and sounding a little confused "that's not all the lifeboats is it? I know the ship is supposed to be unsinkable and all but that's not good" I asked, looking back at the skimpy number of boats behind us.

Glenn's expression darkened slightly before he spoke "no that is not all the lifeboats, there is the same number of them on the other side of the ship."

"But there's still no where near enough to hold everyone on this ship." I said, frowning now myself, what kind of idiot designed that?

"Only half Rachael, though the ship was designed to hold more lifeboats than this the directors and other officials at White Star thought they would be too much of an eye saw, they dislike the fact that there are lifeboats on the boat deck at all." Glenn, and the tone of his voice telling me that he did not agree with this "However it is my duty to inform you that you shouldn't worry, in the unlikely event of a accident the ship will become its own lifeboat, staying afloat long enough for help to reach it. Don't worry about it Rachael, I'm told that we are quite safe."

"Right," I said sceptically as we reached the sun loungers "you know, you're just tempting fate with the whole 'unsinkable ship' thing." I said and Glenn's mood lightened and he smiled warmly at me.

"You are probably right Rachael," he said smiling so I knew he probably didn't believe it too much "bad karma and such."

I smiled back at him; he stopped suddenly though in front of a set of wooden steps which I assumed led up to the bridge.

"I'm afraid I must get back to work, my father will be expecting me. Goodbye Rachael, thank you once again for your help back there." He said as he extended his hand again, I pulled a face, which he laughed at, and shook his hand.

"Yeah have fun," I said talking about him going to work "and Goodbye Officer Glenn, see you around."

Glenn nodded and smiled before turning and jogging up the steps. Taking a moment to reflect upon how strange my life was, even on a ship, I then set off walking again, looking for Ceri. I soon reached the stern, the scene of my…well not crime exactly but you know, wrong doing last night. Taking to the steps I walked onto the raised platform of the stern, searching the crowd of people up here for Ceri, she wasn't here, and despite that I found myself being drawn to the railing where Ceri had almost jumped yesterday. Resting my arms on the railing in-between a male were and a human woman, I found myself staring out at the sea, a feeling of calm washed over me in waves as I gazed out at the blue waters, making me momentarily forget all about my new role as a demons unusable familiar and the missing Ceri. For no real reason I brought up my second sight, staring out at the demonic and now red tinged sea I noticed something, a line. It was there, clear as day, a small and underused ley line running along side the ship, I stared at it in confusion, but the more I thought about it the more it made sense, the ley lines snaked all around the globe, there were ley lines in every country and it made sense that they would cross oceans as they did continents. I wondered if anyone else had noticed it yet, though it seemed unlikely anyone would bother to bring up their second sight, they were after all on holiday. I wouldn't have thought to bring up my second sight were it not for the fact that I had need on to do it yesterday; I was doing it absent mindedly. That was another thing, the line hadn't been here yesterday, or rather, we hadn't been near the line yesterday. I looked and noticed that the line seemed to be heading in the same direction as we were. Perfect I could tap the line and use the energy to fight Al off, then it hit me, if I

could use the line to draw energy, then Al could pop up and out of that line and use it to take me to the ever-after. Crap on toast.

I was still thinking about this when I heard someone move beside me, I didn't think much of it since I had more pressing problems, and didn't think to turn around until a sophisticated male voice said,

"Ms Morgan,"

I almost jumped a mile at the sound of Trent Kalamack's voice, turning to see him dressed smartly in a crisp suit, his wispy blond hair tousled by the wind and a cheeky sparkle in his green eyes. He looked gorgeous. Annoyed that he had to look so good and be so incredibly attractive I glared at him coldly as I straightened myself up, hoping he would get the message and clear off.

"What do you want Kalamack?" I asked, crossing my arms and leaning against the railing as I looked at him.

"I simply noticed that you were standing here also and I decided to speak with you Ms Morgan," he said in that arrogant, haughty, musical voice of his "I can assure you that I do not want anything."

"Huh," I said, not believing a word he said "whatever."

I turned away from him then, looking out at the sea sooner than his forest green eyes, it was hard to stay mad at him when I was looking at something so beautiful, and yes, I could grudgingly admit he was beautiful. I had to look else where, I had to stay mad at him, the past few months had been a big enough waste of time without me losing my strong and well built up anger at him now. I couldn't pin him for his crimes, but I sure as hell could hate the guy.

"What have I done to you?" he asked me in a voice that was so soft and un-Kalamack that it surprised me, I didn't show this though and spoke harshly.

"I'll tell you what you've done to me," I said as I turned back to face him and put my hands on my hips, glad that I could at last release my anger at him "you are a murdering bastard and I don't want to talk to you."

"Excuse me?" sounding completely shocked, I couldn't believe him!

"You heard me," I said loudly, unable to believe that he was pretending not to know what I ment "and don't go pretending otherwise, your bull shit won't wash with me."

"I am afraid that I do not understand you Ms Morgan." he said, his calm businessman's tone pissing me off even more.

"You know exactly what I am talking about Mr Councilman," I said as I flicked my hair over my shoulder in irritation, this man really wound me up.

"I am to assume that you live in Cincinnati then?" he asked, trying to be democratic about this.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, I live in Cincinnati." I said, not liking that I was giving personal information about myself to Trent Kalamack, I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him.

"Do I know you Ms Morgan?" he asked as he scrutinised my face, I resisted letting out a cold laugh, the twat wanted to know who I was after all the effort I put into tagging him.

"Probably not," I said, doubting Mr. High and mightily had a clue who I was "I'm a runner not a socialite."

I watched him look around at the other people standing on the raised platform of the stern, worried that it wouldn't bode well with his next election to be seen arguing on the Titanic with a woman who might know something about him. Elf boy didn't know the half of it.

"You would have known me if I was a talented lay line witch." I said, a smile spread across my lips when I saw his expression change, he looked shocked. Good.

"You are a runner you say?" he asked, turning his casual voice back on, though it was clear he was interested in who I was now.

"Yes," I replied "one third of the independent runner's agency Vamparic Charms." I extended her hand sarcastically, he knew who I was now, I could see it in his face.

"That was you?" he asked, not looking too happy. Well, I doubt meeting the witch who tried to tag you for several brutal murders, along with others she still believes you committed, isn't what you expect or want when you travel on a posh boat.

"Yup, bet you're glad you struck up a conversation with me now aren't you." I said cruelly as I turned away from him to look back at the sea, not really wanting to look at his face, which was just as beautiful when angry as it was the rest of the time, just in case you were wondering. I was hoping he would take the hint and leave me alone now, but sadly no such luck.

"Ecstatic Ms Morgan," he said dryly, I scoffed at what he had said but did not turn back to him.

"Err, you can go now," I said, chancing a look at him out of the corner of my eye, he was still here and I wasn't sure why.

"Trust me; nothing would give me greater pleasure right now." he replied tightly, I guessed I was annoying him now. Not that I cared.

"Go then," I said, it was as simple as that, if he didn't want to be here he could just go and leave me in peace.

"I can not; besides, I do believe that I have as much right to stand here as you do." he said calmly, tying to regain his composure.

"Not more?" I asked before I could think about it, it was a stupid thing to say but I was still mad and this guy was so pompous, I'm not big on the whole self restraint thing.

"What do you want from me Ms Morgan?" he asked tiredly, as though he couldn't see what he was doing wrong.

"Remorse," I said without a moment's hesitation, I knew what I wanted from him—bad Rachael, no not like that, bad thoughts "I want you to feel bad for killing people, I want you to tell me you regret it."

"Why?" he asked, as though he would have shrugged if his up bringing would have permitted it. This annoyed me, could he really not see the harm in killing people?

"Because it is wrong to take a persons life," I replied as though I was talking to an idiot.

"No, that's not what I mean," he said surprising me and knocking me off guard slightly, which annoyed me "I want to know why YOU want to hear me say that."

That stumped me for a moment but then I spoke, angry again "Err, because I've spent months try to solve these murders, because you are so fucking cushioned that I can pin a single one of them on you no mater how much evidence I get that proves it was you, because its not fair for you to get away with murder! Take your pick, either way it's because you are a bastard."

"Please refrain from insulting me Ms Morgan," he said, his voice showing me he had taken offence. I threw him a dirty look.

"I'm pretty sure I've earned the right to curse at you after all the wasted effort I've put into tagging you." I said curtly.

"Work for me then," he said suddenly, my eyes, which I had averted from him, quickly jumped back his face, what was he saying?

"Go turn yourself Kalamack; there is no way I'm working for you." I said sharply to cover up my surprise. How could he possibly think that I would want to work for him? Just because he had no morals didn't mean that I didn't have them either, I could not work for a murder. He looked annoyed as he said,

"Your father did," he said snappily.

"What?" I asked, what the hell was he talking about, my dad hadn't worked for him, he had died when I was thirteen, and he couldn't have worked for Trent's dad because, because he just wouldn't, my dad wasn't like that. I wouldn't believe it.

"Your father was Montgomery Morgan I assume?" he asked, I didn't need to say anything; something on my face must have given it away as he said "I remember him working with my father."

I didn't know what to say, what could I say? The man had just told me our fathers worked together; I had no come back for that. It infuriated me that what he said might be true, that my dad might have worked for someone as slimy as the Kalamack's, I needed to speak with my mom as soon as I got home, she'd tell me the truth. I couldn't look at Kalamack; instead I felt my gaze drop to the small wooden box under his arm, I recognised it as an artist's case.

"Fancy yourself as an artist?" I asked, changing the subject, and clearly taking him by surprise. Moving quickly I snatched the case from under his arm and turned my back on him to prevent him from taking it back. I saw him make an attempt to get it back but he didn't manage to, a wide grin spread across my lips as I clicked open the fastening, lets see how he liked being made a fool of. I opened the case and almost gasped, he was good. Flicking through the drawings of fruit bowels, furniture and other inanimate objects I soon found his real life pictures, amongst which there was a sketch of a third-class woman sat down with her kids, two men having a smoke and a picture of a calm looking woman sitting on a chair, I was looking at this when I said,

"Err, wow, these are pretty good." I knew that I sounded shocked; I didn't care because I was. Who would have guessed, Trenton Kalamack, businessman, councilman, drug lord, murder and artist? It was unbelievable.

"Thank you," he said in a surprisingly gentle voice, it was so sincere and it sent shivers down my spine. Trying to push that aside I quickly put his papers back in the case and handed it back to him, making sure I looked unimpressed I said,

"Don't flatter yourself Kalamack, I meant to say that they were good for you, I've seen better." I crossed my arms, trying to convince myself as well as Kalamack that I ment my words.

"Of course Ms Morgan, how very dim-witted of me to assume that you were capable of compliments." He said forcefully, I noted the emotion in his voice and was curious to see that he could show feelings, I wondered if he was more than just a statue he pretended to be.

"You've got the dim-witted part right anyway." I said as coldly as I could. He didn't reply, though he looked mad, which made me feel better.

"How is your friend Ms Morgan, she looked quite distressed last night?" he asked, trying to be polite again for some unknown reason. The smell of forestry suddenly hit me, it was stronger now than it had been last night, probably because I had been around him longer. My gaze left his face and moved to his ever so slightly pointy ears, so, it was true.

"So Ceri was right," I said quieting my voice down as I said "you are an elf."

"Ms Morgan…" he started his voice a peculiar mix of both fierce and persuasive, I cut across him, smiling now.

"Save it Kalamack." I said, seeing that I had backed him into a corner now, with my knowing his secret.

"Morgan…" he said before trailing off, I looked at him slightly surprised to hear that his words had come out as a low, and I am ashamed to say very attractive growl. Trent looked as though it had surprised him too, and he looked at me, analysing my facial expression. I realised then that we were now standing very close to one and other having stepped closer to each other while arguing his handsome face was mere inches from my own. I felt the grin slip from my face as I stared into his forest green eyes, he was staring back. We didn't move. He was still watching me, intently, when a tiny and familiar voice yelled,

"Rachael,"

Crap, it was Jenks, like I really needed his ribbing right now. I went to turn my head in his direction but didn't need to because he had already flown up to me, hovering in the little space between Kalamack and me, looking severally pissed.

"What are you doing?" he asked, pausing to hover in mid air and placing both his hands on his hips. Jenks sudden appearance cause both Kalamack and I to take a step back.

"Nothing Jenks," I said forcefully, my gaze flicked to I instantly regretted this as Jenks saw the motion. He turned, still hovering, to look at Trent; he the started and flew backwards a little in disbelief, giving off a shock of red dust as he did so.

"For the love of Tink Rachael, Kalamack!" Jenks said as he pointed at Trent "You can't help it can you?"

"Leave it Jenks, Kalamack and I just happen to be in the same place at the same time." I said, glaring at Kalamack daring him to contradict me. He didn't and was watching Jenks apprehensively.

"A trolls moss covered ass you both just happened to be in the same place," the pixy man cussed suspiciously "I saw you both!"

I rolled my eyes at his words, the pixy just loved embarrassing me "What's the matter Jenks?"

"Oh I dunno Rache, Al maybe; I still can't believe you did that!" he said with intense sarcasm, his voice rising with each passing second. I folded my arms, unable to believe he was still going on about it.

"I don't really want to talk about that here Jenks," I said irritably and shooting a look at Trent, it was much easier and acceptable to be nasty to him "so what do you really want?"

"Ivy says she's had an idea and Ceri reckons it might work, so you need to get back there and see what you think, I'm not so sure Rache, it might not work." Jenks said, looking momentarily worried and seeming older than he was.

"Ceri's back then," I said, well, at least she's turned up "Well let's go then, it's gotta be worth a try." I said brightly, seeing as Jenks was still worrying about me.

"They're back in the cabin," he said, flying off a little to indicate that he wanted to leave.

"Right," I said before turning to Trent and saying "Kalamack," it was as much of a goodbye as I could manage.

He nodded at me, smiling irritably as he said "Goodbye Ms Morgan." I watched him, a million thoughts rushing through my head, most of which threatened to contradict everything I thought or felt about the man in front of me, I was confused. Brushing this off, I turned away from him without another word.

"Jenks?" I asked as I reached where he was hovering, I noticed that he was looking at Trent in a rather threatening way.

"I'm coming Rache," he said and I believed him and knew that he had to do something; I wouldn't mind him threatening Kalamack for me. I carried on walking, heading in the direction of our cabin. I didn't get far before Jenks landed on my shoulder, muttering to himself loudly.

"Kalamack Rachael, that was Kalamack, do you have a death wish?"

I ignored him as he continued to rant; I knew he was only letting off steam and he'd get over it, just like the whole Al thing. Jenks just liked to worry. We were soon back on our corridor, I noticed that it was starting to get dark outside now, and I heard Jenks stressing about this on my shoulder, I was about to try and reassure him when I heard a cry from down the corridor,

"Rhombus!" The voice of Ceri shouted from the direction of our cabin. Oh crap, I thought fearfully, it was Al. Jenks flew from my shoulder and was down by our door in seconds, though he couldn't open it and hovered by the door looking fierce and ready for action, I pulled my splat gun for the second time today and ran down the corridor.

"Come on Jenks," I said as I grabbed the handle and threw open the door.

**Author note: Dun, dun, dun, cliffy. Probably not a good one but one none the less. Not sure how likely a robbery on the Titanic would be, though, Jack did get accused of stealing in the film didn't he, so I don't know, it was really how I wanted to introduce Glenn into my story, so I couldn't help myself. It's probably not very true to Glenn's character at the moment, but to be fair we haven go very deep into his character yet, in my story he's still only just met Rachael. Let me know how bad my portrayal of Glenn is please, and tell me what to do to fix it. So yeah, those are my two chapters and I'll be posting the next few soon, please tell me what you think to them, because I'm still unsure. Also, I have a favour to ask, could you please just go to my profile and take my poll there, it's to do with my other story, you don't need to have read my other story to take it, its just that I don't know what colour to make to football clubs uniform, just go with whichever one sounds right for the name if you oblige. Thanks for reading :) x**


	7. Dinner dates

**Author note: Here it is, chapter seven, I'm adding it now because I feel super guilty about not updating in a while and I know that I usually post in two's because it's easier to make alterations that way, but I'm posting this now as a sorry-that-its-taking-me-so-long chapter. Okay, and because of a later reference I think its best to tell you now that in my story the turn was brought about by a ROTTEN tomato, rather than a genetically altered one.**

**Chapter seven**

**TPOV**

Quen led me to Ellasbeth's parent's suite and bid me farewell, unlike Jonathan who had the upmost respect for the Withon's, Quen didn't enjoy the company of my future in-laws and hurried off to fulfil his other duties. Wishing I had such a luxury as to be able to avoid their company, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was the sound of footsteps and the door was swiftly opened, the Withon's maid, Amy I believe she was called, stood there and gestured for me to come into the room.

"They are over by the fireplace Mr Kalamack," Amy informed me and I nodded in response to her words, before gulping and walking further into the room. The Withon's suite was much like the one Ellasbeth and I shared, only there was only one bed instead of the two that we had, there was a small wash room leading off from the main area and a fireplace, around which the Withon's sat on comfortable gold and brown coloured settee's.

"Trenton," Ellasbeth greeted me as I walked over to the seating area around the fireplace, Ellasbeth's voice was cold as ice, and it was obvious to me that she still hadn't forgiven me for not returning to the dinning saloon last night. No one else seemed to hear the edge her voice had however, and I decided it was best not to say anything. Ellasbeth got to her feet and walked around the settee so that she could plant a reluctant kiss upon my cheek, I resisted the urge to cringe away when her cold lips met with my skin and smiled good naturedly instead "I am so glad that you have finally arrived."

She then shot me a glare before resting her hands on my shoulder and turning back to smile warmly and falsely at her parents. To the untrained ears, Ellasbeth's words might have sounded as though she was actually glad of my arrival, as though she had missed me during our absence, and was pleased to see me. However this was not the case, as I was now fluent in the mysterious and hateful language Ellasbeth spoke, I knew that her words were really an accusation, and that she was reproaching me for my lateness. Still smiling my best businessman smile I took Ellasbeth's hand from my shoulder and led her back to the settee where she had been sitting across from her parents.

"How could I possibly stand to be away from you my love?" I asked slipping into the tone that would hint to Ellasbeth that I was speaking in my own secret language as well "as though I could stand to be away from your caring questioning and loving accusations."

Ellasbeth then shot me a look that neither of her parents saw and picked up her tea cup, glaring at me over its rim.

"Mr and Mrs Withon," I greeted Ellasbeth's parents politely, it was startling how much they looked like their daughter, or rather she looked like them, both of them. However she seemed to have missed out on inheriting the gene that made them bearable. Mrs Withon gave me a clipped smile in response to my greeting and regretfully Mr Withon started to speak,

"Good afternoon Trenton, I do not believe we have seen much of each other since last night, how are you, you seemed to be quite poorly yesterday. I trust that all is well now?" He asked, the hint of accusation there, just as there had been when his daughter spoke.

"I am quite well now Mr Withon, some fresh air and an early night did me a world of good." I replied, thinking all the while how much I hated social situations like this, I would much sooner partake in a business meeting or discus options with a potential client than sit here and make small talk with my future in-laws. It was a loathsome task and I was starting to miss my work.

"That is good to hear," Mr Withon said as he added sugar to his tea.

"Please do help yourself to tea Trenton," Mrs Withon said, gesturing to the tea set in front of us, reluctantly I expressed my thanks and took the forth cup and began to fix myself the warm drink. Caffeine, I think, is much needed in this situation.

"So," Mr Withon said in a manner that made me feel as though I was a teenager again, and I was about to ask him for permission to take his daughter to a dance. He was looking down at me with a look in his eyes that told me his main aim was to make me feel as uncomfortable as he could. I didn't appreciate being made to feel that way and straightened up, cup in had and held myself with an air of superiority and confidence; I would not be made to feel like a teenager. "I assume that you have heard from your head of security about Ellasbeth's mishap today?"

I resented his refusal to use Quen's name, anger filled me at the way he spoke of my dear friend, but I refused to let my anger show and plastered a neutral expression on my face instead.

"Yes," I replied "Quen told me that a man had stolen Ellasbeth's purse, and that she has it back now, but that's all I know, please tell me what happened." I said in a tone that might have been mistaken for worry, I wasn't worried though, if Ellasbeth had been harmed that would have been the first thing Quen told me and besides, she had her purse back now so it hardly mattered. I assumed that my response was satisfactory as Mr Withon started to speak again, I noticed that he did not permit Ellasbeth to tell the story of her incident; however that was expected, her father would speak for her.

"It was quite unexpected, had it not been so expertly handled we would have pressed charges, attempted theft is not the kind of thing you expect on a ship that boasts grandeur and excellence as much as this one does." Mr Withon said, his arrogance evident in his words "however as I said the riffraff was dealt with suitably and so we have no reason to complain."

"This is the price that we must pay for travelling on a ship which holds the lower classes as well as ourselves," Ellasbeth said loftily "it is rather unfortunate really."

Mr Withon shot his daughter a look which told her not to speak out of turn; however he did not disagree with her words and therefore did not reprimand her. "Yet it was still quite unexpected, I hardly believed it when Ellasbeth told me. It would appear that Ellasbeth was up on the main deck conversing with her friends, when a second class were male took her purse from her and ran off. Fortunately an officer had witnessed the crime and gave chase; Ellasbeth tells us you both met this officer this morning, an Officer Glenn." Mr Withon looked at me to confirm Ellasbeth's words and I nodded.

"We met Officer Glenn over breakfast; he was a most pleasant man." I said, the words were barely out of my mouth however, before Mr Withon took up the narration again.

"Indeed he must be," Mr Withon said in response to my words "he pursued that criminal around the main deck, valiant in his efforts to uphold the law. However he says it looked as though he might lose sight of the scoundrel when a third-class passenger, a witch, joined the hunt, she shot the thief with a charm that rendered him unconscious and the Officer was able to apprehend him." Mr Withon concluded, coming out of wise old man mode, with a nod of insistence.

"Quite a thrilling tale Mr Withon, I must remember to thank the brave pair who helped dear Ellasbeth in her time of need." I said, not even needing to look at Ellasbeth to know there was a mocking look on her face, both at my words and the very idea that someone had actually helped her, someone of a lower class as well.

"You shall get your chance Trenton," said the ever refined Mrs Withon "we have invited both of them to dinner with us this evening."

I groaned inwardly, wonderful, two more people to have to listen to tonight at dinner. I had enjoyed Officer Glenn's company this morning over breakfast, there was nothing wrong with him, this witch however, I didn't know anything about her, she was probably most insufferable. Besides, the topic of Ellasbeth's purse being stolen would likely be the topic of conversation all night long now that we would have the 'hero's' in our mists.

"An excellent idea," I lied smoothly "what better way to thank them for their valour?"

"Exactly our thinking Trenton," Mr Withon said before taking a sip of his tea.

"Is that all you wish to discuss, and shall we be going to get ready for what is surely a special dinner?" I asked, eager to leave their company but trying my best not to show it. Next to me Ellasbeth made a scoffing sound, it was barely loud enough for me to hear let alone her parents, who remained oblivious.

"Of course not dear," Mrs Withon said as though I had said the most hilarious thing ever "we have still to discuss the plans for the wedding, we have a few details to fine tune, it is mere days away now after all."

Once again I fought the urge to groan, the wedding, of course they wanted to discuss that, they had spoke of nothing else for weeks now. So, grudgingly, I sat with the Withon's for another hour, discussing the very urgent matters of last minute wedding dress alterations, weather or not the wine we selected to serve at the reception was really the one Ellasbeth wanted, and many other equally boring subjects. I contributed to the conversation only when asked a direct question and found myself becoming extremely envious of Mr Withon, who had bowed out for a smoke an hour ago at the first mention of the dreaded W word. After the hour I spent with Mrs Withon, Ellasbeth and my dreadful imaginings of the loathsome wedding service I found that my mind was extremely numb. I bid Ellasbeth (who would be coming down the dinner with her parents tonight) and her mother farewell and headed back to my suite, where I dressed for dinner. I selected a black tuxedo and a white dress shirt, which I deemed formal enough for the dinner but was not overly so; this wasn't a major event after all. I then combed my hair into a smart slicked back style and slipped on a pair of highly polished black shoes. Quen and Jonathan appeared not long after I finished getting ready, both dressed similarly to me and waiting for me to give them further instructions.

"It would appear that we can delay no longer," I said as I glanced down at my pocket watch, which told me it was a quarter to six.

Quen, Jonathan and I made our way to the first-class dinning saloon, where we found Ellasbeth, her family and their friends waiting for us. I greeted them all respectfully and then began to scan the small crowd for signs of people that I didn't know. I saw no sign of Officer Glenn or anyone who looked as though they might be the witch who had helped him return Ellasbeth's purse. I concluded that we were waiting for them and turned away from the chatting people and watched the door instead of joining in their meaningless conversations. A few moments passed and I took out my pocket watch and looked at the time again, we were going to be late if they didn't arrive soon. I thought about how rude it was to be late when you were invited somewhere, it showed an acute lack of consideration for others and was likely to ensure that you were not invited somewhere again. It was as I was slipping my pocket watch back inside my jacket when I noticed that someone else had just walked into the small area at the front of the dinning room where we were waiting. There was two of them, a tall black man dressed in a crisp and sharp white officers uniform, looking most professional if slightly uncomfortable. There was a woman standing next to him, linking her arm with his, her flawlessly pale skin complimented beautifully by a dazzling sequined blue dress, which shimmered around her slim figure, fitting her shape so perfectly that it looked almost as though it was painted on. She had bright red hair, which was artfully pinned up at the back of her head; a few of her curls had come loose and were framing her delicate face beautifully. The woman looked nervous and snuck a glance at her companion before following his lead and straightening, she then quickly turned her anxious expression into a confident smile and started to scan the room. It took me a moment to realise that it was Rachael.

I was frozen in place, completely stupefied by her presence here and how beautiful she looked there in her blue gown. I briefly wondered if she was Officer Glenn's partner, she looked so comfortable next to him that she might have been his fiancée, why else would she be here were it not to accompany him? I wasn't prepared for the jolt that thought gave me, for some reason I didn't like thinking that, it didn't sit well with me. Trying to push aside my strange reaction to the idea that Officer Glenn and Rachael were together, I found that my gaze was drawn to her face, it was as though she had placed a delicate finger under my chin and was tilting my head to look at her, it felt that way even though she was still across the room. That thought brought an image to my head, of Rachael doing exactly what I had just described and more, of her gentle caresses and soft kisses. I shook myself mentally, no, I wasn't allowed to think like this, I was engaged, this attraction (which of course was all it was, an attraction) that I seemed to have to the fierily redhead in front of me was not allowed, I wouldn't let myself think like this.

When I looked at Rachael I noticed that she was watching me too, a look of annoyance and irritation on her stunning face which could only be showing me how she felt about finding me here. Clearly I wasn't one of her favourite people.

"Ah Officer Glenn," Mr Withon said in greeting as he stepped forward to shake Glenn's hand "good to see you again, you are a good man sir, I can not thank you enough for helping my daughter."

Glenn nodded his head professionally and returned Mr Withon's hand shake "It is all part of my job Mr Withon, as grateful as we are that you invited us here tonight I must say it is entirely unnecessary." Silently I agreed with him, there was no need for them to be here, or the witch who had helped Glenn wherever she was. He didn't need to come here with Morgan on his arm and flaunt what a big hero he was, I knew that he wasn't doing that right now but I felt sure that he would, and I felt my liking of the man lessen significantly. He didn't need to be here. Though it would seem the gods were intent on making my evening a nightmare as Mr Withon said,

"I'm sorry officer but I shall hear no such thing, you and your accomplice from earlier are most deserving of this little token of our appreciation, I assure you that this is most necessarily." Mr Withon said a big smile on his face. He then turned to Rachael and extended his hand in greeting "and who, may I ask, is your charming companion?"

I felt my ears perk up at this, and silently I scolded myself, irritated that I wanted to know what was going on between Glenn and Rachael this badly.

"This is Rachael Morgan." Glenn introduced "she was the passenger who helped me to apprehend the man who stole your daughter's purse earlier."

"Good gracious, is she really? Well I must say it is a pleasure to finally meet you Ms Morgan, and to get a chance to thank you properly." He said watching Rachael with interest, and Rachael stopped glaring at me (as she had been doing since spotting me) and slipped her hand into Mr Withon's, he made to raise her hand to his lips in the traditional, respectful manner but Rachael turned it into a handshake instead. Mr Withon looked surprised but chuckled and returned the handshake, saying words like 'charming' and 'glorious'.

"It was no problem Mr Withon; it's my job to do things like that." She said simply, focusing on Mr Withon now and making sure her back was to me. I noticed that the dress she wore revealed a little bit of her back and shuddered as the attraction flared up again.

Mr Withon looked confused by Rachael's words "I'm afraid I do not understand my dear, I didn't know you worked on the ship." He said as they ended their handshake. He was also watching the pixy who had just muttered something before taking off and flying away from Rachael's shoulder.

"I don't work on the ship," Rachael explained bluntly, clearly not one for the ways of first-class speech. Glenn looked at her, shocked slightly by the way she had spoken, though he hid it well "I'm and independent runner, my two friends and I have our own agency in Cincinnati."

"An independent runner you say," Mr Withon said before turning to me and saying "and don't you live in Cincinnati Trenton?"

I thought that live was a bit of a loose term, I didn't live in Cincinnati really so much as owned the place. Rachael seemed to be thinking something along the same lines as she was wearing a distasteful expression as she regarded me.

"I do indeed Mr Withon," I replied and he clapped his hands, I was slightly surprised, this was definitely the most animated I had ever seen him, though to be fair, this was probably the most exciting thing to happen to the Withon's in a long while.

"Marvellous, and have you heard of Ms Morgan the independent runner." He asked me and I permitted myself a small smile.

"A few times," I said and I watched as Ellasbeth's eyebrows shot up into her hair line, but of course she would get the wrong end of the stick in this conversation.

"Ah but let me introduce you properly then," he said taking Rachael from Glenn's arm and guiding her to me, and I can assure you, she didn't look too happy about that. He came to a halt just before me, the eyes of the others were upon us as he said "Rachael Morgan this is Trenton Kalamack, my future son in law and fiancée of my lovely daughter Ellasbeth," he said and I watched as Rachael's gaze flicked to Ellasbeth, a peculiar and dangerous expression crossing her face as she did so.

"Ms Morgan," I said in greeting, enjoying making her uncomfortable when I took her hand in my own and raised it to my lips before she could do anything about it. She fought hard to suppress the disgusted look she wore, and settled for smiling at me mockingly.

"We've met." She said taking her hand from mine and glancing at Ellasbeth again and then back at me deliberately. I felt all expression slip from my face as Rachael's words hit home; she was trying to make me uncomfortable now by suggesting we had a romantic past with her tone of voice. I didn't know whether to laugh or be insulted by what she was suggesting, but the look on Ellasbeth's face was priceless of course and I found myself smiling slightly, which seem to confuse Rachael.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both Ms Morgan and Officer Glenn." Ellasbeth said coldly "I shall extend my thanks to you since my FIANCEE seems to have forgotten his manners." Ellasbeth's words were met with a small round of chuckling from the other first-class passengers we were going to be dinning with, though from the glare Ellasbeth was giving Rachael I could tell that it was anything but a joke. From the serious look on Rachael's face I was pretty sure she knew that too. She was stating her territory and warning Rachael not to cross the borders.

The sudden faceoff went completely unnoticed by the others and quickly Mr Withon introduced Rachael and Glenn to the other people we were standing with and suggested that we make our way to our table and start our meal. I watched as Glenn went over to Rachael and took her arm again, not before whispering something in her ear. Rachael then turned to look at him, disbelief written across her features; she then put her free hand on her hip and shot him a look.

"What makes you think I won't?" she asked him and he laughed and said something that was once again spoken so quietly that I couldn't hear.

"Yeah well, what does Ivy know?" Rachael said, sounding rather affronted and not bothering to keep her voice quiet. Only then did I notice the small pixy man, land on her shoulder as he roared with laughter at Rachael's expression. I smiled in spite of myself, I then felt Ellasbeth's touch on my arm and my smile vanished behind my mask once more, leading Ellasbeth into the dinning saloon my face was devoid of all expression, as hers surely was. I turned to look at Jonathan and Quen, who were able to avoid this whole sorry affair; I wished desperately that I could as well.

We all took our places at the dinning table, and as fate would have it I ended up sat next to both Ellasbeth and Rachael, Rachael, who sat to my left, was seated beside Glenn and didn't look happy to be sitting next to me. Across from me and Ellasbeth were her parents and their friends filled up the rest of the gaps on the table. Rachael moved to tuck a curl behind her ear and I found myself watching her from the corner of my eye, I caught myself then, I was here sitting next to my fiancée and across from her parents while I watched another woman, that wasn't acceptable. I scolded myself and then felt my eyes widen as a small voice in the back of my head said _yeah, watch her when they're not looking_. Around the table people started to make small talk, and as per usual I did my best to avoid getting sucked into any pointless conversations.

I saw Rachael send the woman across from her a wide and completely fake smile and set her napkin down in her lap, the woman smiled back and then turned to talk to her friends, unsure why the third-class girl was smiling at her and throwing curious glances at the pixy that sat on Rachael's shoulder. Rachael then turned to face me and Ellasbeth and said,

"So, you're getting married, when is the big day?" she asked, I shot her a look, she had sensed that the wedding wasn't one of my favourite topics and was going to torture me with it. I opened my mouth to speak but Ellasbeth bet me to it.

"It is the very day we make port," Ellasbeth said, settling her hand upon mine where it rested on the table in plain view "we are so excited about it, aren't we Trenton?"

"Very excited, to think there is only the rest of this voyage until the happy day." I said tightly, letting a sour look cross my face since my back was to Ellasbeth. I had forgotten about Rachael though, she had seen the look and smiled widely and a little sinisterly.

"I'm sorry," Ellasbeth said politely but in a tone that suggested she was anything but "did I miss the joke."

"No," Rachael said simply as she reached for her glass of water, she had yet to touch the red wine, I wondered why "there's no joke."

Ellasbeth smiled a smile that was both polite and scathing at the same time and said "you are quite right, when our wedding is concerned Trenton and I do not joke, it will be a most special day." She said, once again trying to assert herself and viewing Rachael as a threat, I wondered why she though that and then tried not to think about it, knowing I was being foolish.

"Of course, Trent just never struck me as the type to get married is all; he's always too busy dealing with other things." Rachael said, clearly talking about all my other dealings and me being, as she called me, a 'murdering bastard'. Ellasbeth didn't see it that way though, and if the look on her face was anything to go by thought that Rachael and I had some sort of past. Rachael raised her glass to an exasperated Ellasbeth and me, before turning to talk to someone who had been trying to get her attention.

Rachael was getting on well with everyone who had spoken to her, and her and Glenn's heroic activities were quite clearly the most interesting gossip topic and Rachael found that she had to retell the story of what had happened a good number of times. I found that it was much more interesting to listen to the story when Rachael told it than when Mr Withon had, and it wasn't just because it gave me an innocent reason to look at her, but also because she was much more of an interesting person, and made everyone else feel as though they had been there as well whenever she told a story. She was clearly bored and a little uncomfortable though, not to mention fed up of telling her story over and over again, the look of relief was evident on her features when the first course arrived and she was saved from entering into another tedious conversation.

"Tomato soup?" I heard Glenn ask beside her as the bowls were set down in front of us, he sounded worried. I heard Rachael let out a laugh as she picked up her spoon, she then said,

"What, the human is still afraid of tomatos?"

"I'll bet he is," the pixy chimed, loud enough for Rachael, Glenn and (though he didn't know it) me to hear.

"I'm not afraid of them, I just don't like them." Officer Glenn said and Rachael turned to look at him, I carried on listening to their conversation (which was a good deal more interesting than the one my wife was involved in) as I spooned the warm soup into my mouth, yes it was simple and very third-class, but the soup tasted amazing so I didn't think even the stuck up people sat around this table would mind.

"Just try it. It won't kill you, you know. Anyway isn't that what you said to me earlier? So come on cookie, eat some soup." She said as she ate a spoonful of her own, Officer Glenn looked repulsed as he watched her, I wondered why and then remembered that humans still had aversions to tomato's even though it had been years since the turn and they were quite safe. Looking as though he might throw up at any moment Officer Glenn reluctantly dropped his spoon into his bowl, I was now openly watching them with interest and noted the gleeful look on Rachael's face as she watched him eat the soup. There was a pause after the spoon passed his lips as the once refined Officer Glenn screwed up his face and swallowed the soup. We waited and then suddenly Glenn's eyes flew open and he breathed,

"The turn take it that's gorgeous!" and continued to consume his soup at an alarming rate. Rachael let out another laugh as did the pixy and I permitted myself a small smile, it was a nice sound her laughter, I wanted to hear it again, to hear the pure joy that could be heard clearly every time her laughter escaped her. A little time passed and a few more courses came and went, nothing of any real importance happened and everyone seemed to be growing more comfortable in the presence of the two new comers, well all except Ellasbeth, who refused to speak to either one of them now. The plates were just being cleared from our fifth out of the twelve courses (the pixy had mentioned something earlier about how it was no wonder rich people were so huge, which had called Rachael to giggle into her water glass) when Mr Withon spoke.

"So Rachael," Mr Withon, who seemed quite fascinated with Rachael, said as he picked up his wine glass, his fifth glass of the night so far "tell us a little more about yourself."

"Pervert," I heard the hushed voice of the pixy mutter from Rachael's shoulder and I took a breath to laugh, unfortunately I had been taking a sip of wine at that moment and started to choke instead.

"Are you all right Trenton?" Ellasbeth asked me coldly, watching me with loathing and silently asking me if I was doing all of this just to make her look bad.

I coughed a little and held my hands up to assure everyone at the table (since everyone was looking at me) that I was all right. Rachael, who was watching me as well, smiled a little at the show I was making of myself, she had heard the pixy too and didn't doubt that that was what I was laughing at.

"I'm quite all right, nothing to worry about." I said as I set down my glass, pretty sure that I wouldn't pick it up for the rest of the night.

"For you maybe, you don't have some old pervert undressing you with his eyes." The pixy (who probably didn't know I could hear him) on Rachael's shoulder muttered quietly as Mr Withon's eyes roomed over Rachael, Mrs Withon however was looking at the pixy, eyes wide with interest "you want me to pix him Rache?"

"As I was saying Ms Morgan, tell us a little about your self." Mr Withon tired again and I watched his eyes, I would be willing to bet that the pixy was right, that he WAS undressing Rachael with his eyes. Suddenly I was angry, murderously angry, how could a man as old as he and as prim and proper as he was be such a…well a pervert?

"Excuse me," Rachael said bluntly, as though she really wasn't sorry that she was interrupting Mr Withon. He looked confused and a little insulted as she raised her hand to her shoulder and the pixy hoped onto it so that she could lower him onto the table. Mr Withon didn't look happy that he was being pushed a side and deemed less important than a pixy, and I was glad to see his chagrin. Rachael blushed a little, since quite a few people at the table were looking at her and addressed the pixy,

"Jenks can you go and check around for me for a little bit, I don't need you talking in my ear all the time." She said quietly, though I still heard her.

"Fine," the pixy said, flying close to her ear so that she could hear what he was going to say next "just keep an eye on Mr Pervert over there and thank your lucky stars that you're sat on this side of the table."

I saw Rachael stifle a disgusted shudder and glare at the pixy as he flew off.

"There's nothing much to tell Mr Withon," she said, looking very much like she wanted to avoid a conversation with him.

"Er, Mr Withon, I have a few questions for you about the wedding." I said in a sudden attempt to get Mr Withon's attention away from Rachael "we disused some things earlier that I would much like to have your opinion on."

Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Ellasbeth and Mrs Withon shared confused looks, neither one of them knew what I was talking about, well they shouldn't, there was nothing that we needed Mr Withon to look at but I was sure I could think up something on the spot if it came to it. I didn't like the way he was looking at Rachael.

"Not now Trenton," Mr Withon said pausing only to smile curtly at me "now," he said as he turned back to Rachael "surely you can at least tell me who your partners' are, you told me you worked with two others?"

Rachael coughed and then turned back to Mr Withon, nodding in defeat "My partners are Ivy Tamwood and Jenks," she said and gestured to the direction the pixy had flown off in. Mr Withon's eyes widened in interest and he smiled at Rachael over his wine glass.

"A Tamwood vampire?" he asked, clearly impressed, even though he didn't live in Cincinnati there were very few people in the local area who hadn't heard of the Tamwoods.

"Yes Mr Withon, and Jenks as well." Rachael said, frowning slightly, clearly not liking the way Mr Withon was looking at her, well, that made two of us.

"Wonderful, now, do tell, where is your office, just in case I am ever in need of your services." Mr Withon said as he poured himself another glass of wine, I looked from him to Rachael, appalled, what was he doing? Did he even know what he was insinuating? Mrs Withon seemed not to notice what her husband was saying and was instead deep in conversation with the woman sat on her other side, I looked at Glenn, whose eyes were as wide as mine surely were as he regarded Mr Withon, I wasn't imagining it then. Rachael's eyes narrowed and Mr Withon's smile widened when she spoke.

"We are not an escort service Mr Withon," she said sternly, and I heard Glenn start to choke on his wine in surprise but didn't take my eyes away from Rachael and Mr Withon, whose smile was still firmly in place, which only served to make Rachael frown more.

"Of course not." He said still grinning.

"And our office is our home, Ivy, Jenks and I live in a church in Cincinnati." Rachael carried on as if Mr Withon hadn't spoken, answering his question without giving too much away. I regarded her, a church? Well, somehow that seemed to suit her, it was bizarre and so completely extraordinary, two things I was starting to associate with her.

"Lovely," Mr Withon said and Rachael took her gaze away from her, unable to suppress the look of repulsion any longer.

"Mr Withon…" Glenn started but Mr Withon simply raised a hand to silence him and turned to Rachael again, I really didn't like the look on his face, it sickened me deep in my stomach somewhere, I knew then that I couldn't let him carry on talking to her.

"Mr Withon," I said, pleased that he didn't have enough authority to silence me like he had Glenn "I must say you seem to have monopolised conversation with Ms Morgan, perhaps you should let someone else have a word with her." I said with a good natured chuckle, though I was staring sternly and intently at Mr Withon "and perhaps call it a night with the wine."

Rachael was watching me, the most peculiar expression on her face, as though she couldn't quite figure me out. I remained stern, not breaking eye contact with Mr Withon and not backing down; fortunately no one else around us seemed to have noticed what was going on.

"I don't think that is really for you to decide Trenton," Mr Withon said his tipsy smile vanishing and a harsh expression taking its place "we are not in Cincinnati right now; you can not throw your weight about here."

"Maybe not," I said sneaking a sideways glance at Rachael, whose gaze flicked to the now darkened sky outside the porthole before her eyes widened and she began to fiddle with the napkin in her lap "but I can tell you when enough is enough and it is time for you to stop."

"How dare you…!" Mr Withon started to exclaim, looking completely affronted, but was interrupted by a couple of particularly violent sneezes from Rachael.

"Bless you," a very awkward and uncomfortable Glenn said, I continued to stare meaningfully at Mr Withon but out of the corner of my eye saw Rachael start to look frightened and frantic. She nodded her appreciation to Glenn and started to fidget in her chair as she looked around the ceilings, probably looking for her pixy. She then proceeded to sneeze again a good many times.

"How dare you say such a thing Trenton? That was most inappropriate." Mr Withon said but I wasn't paying attention, the pixy had swiftly flown back to Rachael and was hovering before her as she continued to sneeze.

"He's here isn't he?" the pixy asked quietly looking horrified. Rachael nodded in-between sneezes and hastily got to her feet, the scraping of her chair legs on the wooden floor caused everyone to look at her.

"Um" sneeze "I'm sorry," sneeze "I need to go, I'm not well and," sneeze "I've got to go." She said before throwing Glenn an apologetic glance and dashing from the saloon, the pixy following her, along with the eyes of almost every first-class passenger in the saloon.

"Well, that was rude of her." Ellasbeth said scornfully before taking a sip of her wine.

"She can hardly help it if she isn't well." I snapped at Ellasbeth and her expression became murderous, but I couldn't have cared less, something was wrong, I could feel it in my stomach. I had to go after her. I glanced at Mr Withon, who was now chatting with the young woman on his right, and then back at Ellasbeth, who was still glairing at me "I have to go," I said simply before getting to my feet and drawing the attention of everyone at our table. I didn't care though and turned away from them all without further explanation and started towards the doors at a jog.

"Trenton." Ellasbeth called after me but it was too late, I was already bursting through the saloon doors and dashing into the corridor. Now, I thought desperately, where would Rachael have gone? The answer came to me instantly, the boat deck, she had been there the last three times I had seen her, besides, it would likely be empty now with the majority of the boats population eating either lunch or dinner. Running now I dodged around passengers as I sped towards the boat deck, receiving quite a few annoyed remarks and dirty looks, I didn't care though, something was telling me that I had to get to the boat deck, that Rachael needed me and that I had to help her. As I took to the stairs that led to the boat deck I spotted something glittery as it whooshed past me, it might have been a pixy but I didn't look behind me to find out and carried out running instead.

"Let go!" Rachael exclaimed, I couldn't see her because I was still on the stairs but she sounded frantic so I sped up, even more so when I heard a cruel male voice say,

"Shush now Rachael love, you don't want to have the whole boat up her now do you?"

"Bastard," she spat in a notably quieter voice, though the venom was still there.

"I didn't think so," the haughty voice said with a cold laugh "now come on Rachael, stop struggling, we still have a bit of ground; or rather water, to cover until we reach the lay line."

"No!" she exclaimed "I won't go!"

"You don't have a choice remember." The cold voice said as I sprinted onto the deck and took in the sight that waited for me there, I gasped; there was Rachael, still dressed in her beautiful sequined blue dress and being dragged down the boat deck by a man in a green velvet overcoat, who was pulling her along by her hair. Anger took over me for yet another time tonight, who was this man to treat Rachael this way? He had absolutely no respect for her and was going to harm her; I could feel it in my bones that he was going to hurt her. I couldn't let that happen, I just couldn't and so I took another step forward, moving cautiously and silently since the man (for lack of a better word) had yet to notice me since he was too busy trying to drag Rachael in the other direction. Rachael did though, she noticed me standing there and her eyes widened and she started to shake her head franticly in warning.

"I said stop struggling," the man said, sounding tired. Rachael didn't say anything, knowing that if she did her captor would probably turn around and see me; I took a step forward and looked down as I felt something beneath my foot. It was a small gun, laying there discarded, which made me think it must be Rachael's and that her attacker had dropped it here when he overpowered her. Slowly I bent down the pick it up the gun "you know," the vile man said as he gave Rachael a rough tug and caused her to yell out in pain "this would be a lot easier if you just gave up and understood that I have you, you could save yourself from embarrassment and I could just pop us both to the line, it would be so much simpler."

"I don't care about embarrassment," She said as she reached her hands up to her hair, trying to prise his fingers off.

"Of course you don't," the man sneered "you just don't want to be seen cavorting with demons, I don't suppose all the passengers would take very kingly to you if they knew that little bit of information. It matters not though; you won't be only this ship for much longer Rachael love." Rachael blushed an angry red as she looked at me, a demon, the thought worked its way into my head and suddenly I froze, Rachael was being dragged across the ship by a demon. Seeing my hesitation Rachael got angry and started to kick out franticly, trying with all her might to loosen the demons hold on her.

"I'm not going with you!" she exclaimed again, this time though she acted on her words and swiftly gabbed onto the railing as he dragged her past it, clinging to the white painted metal with all her might.

"Let go of the railing," the demon said in a bored tone, and when Rachael did little more than cling to the railing tighter her released her hair and grabber her round the waist instead. She cried out as he pulled her from the railing and threw her over his shoulder so that she rested there effortlessly. He spotted me then, and his smile widened.

"Al you bastard, let me go!" Rachael exclaimed thumping the demon's back with her fists and kicking her legs. The demon only laughed and hitched her further onto his shoulder as he said,

"Looks like we've got company, Rachael love, you never told me about Prince Charming here."

Using the demon's back to prop herself up Rachael looked over his shoulder at me and her eyes widened "Trent!" she exclaimed "no you've got to go, there's nothing you can do!"

"I won't let you take her," I shouted across to them, firmly standing my ground and pointing the gun at him, I wouldn't let this demon take Rachael.

"She is legally mine," the demon said lightly "I'm carting her home. So don't even bother trying anything."

"I don't care," I said my voice ringing clear and loud across the silent night "I wont let you take her."

"I'd like to see you try and stop me," the demon said as he raised his right hand "_vacurfrio_," he exclaimed and a black ball of something materialised in the palm of his hand, it collided with my chest before I could so much as move and I fell backwards.

"Trent!" Rachael screamed as my back collided with the wooden deck "Trent are you alright?" she asked and I thought that that was an odd question to ask, of course I wasn't all right, I had just been hit with some mystical black glowing ball. I didn't say anything though and pulled myself back to my feet "Don't," she shouted "don't Trent, just stay on the floor, don't bother!"

I didn't listen though and took aim at the demon again, he chuckled and raised his hand again, sending a second ball of black light towards me, I tried to dodge it but it still managed to collide with my arm, sending me spinning back down onto the deck.

"My," the demon mocked "you're a persistent one aren't you? I have to wonder though, why you're making such an effort to save poor Rachael." I pressed my hands against the wooden deck and raised myself off the ground a little bit so that I could glare at the demon "I doesn't matter I suppose, one more I think, just for good luck." The demon said grinning again and firing another ball of light at me, it hit my back and I winced in pain as I collapsed onto the deck, the demon's cruel laughter ringing in my ears.

"No, stop it!" Rachael shouted and there was the sound of her fists hitting the demons back again "leave him alone."

"You're quite Rachael love; I think your elf boyfriend has had enough. Besides, you and I have a date on the other side of the lines." The demon laughed as Rachael continued to protest and I heard his footsteps as he started to walk away.

I stifled a groan as I tried to pull myself up again, it didn't go well but with a good amount of struggling I managed to pull myself onto my knees just as the demon and Rachael reached the railings.

"Hope you don't mind getting a little wet Rachael love." The demon laughed and waited for Rachael's retort, but Rachael didn't answer him, she was too busy watching me, a look that was almost hope on her face. That spurred me on, that look on her face, it was all I needed to raise the gun a second time and aim it at the demons back, I pressed the trigger and the small ball was realised from the gun. Rachael flinched away from the splash of liquid that came from the ball when it broke, her red hair flying in front of her face as she tried to keep from getting the liquid on herself. the demon didn't get that chance though, and promptly toppled backwards onto the deck, Rachael cried out as she fell forward with the demon and brought her hands up to protect herself. They hit the deck with a loud thud and I winced as I pulled myself to my feet, trying to run towards her.

"Ow," she moaned as she untangled herself from the demon and tried to stand "you couldn't have gotten me down before doing that?" she asked and I let out an exasperated nose as I moved towards her, there was just no pleasing some people.

Her annoyance didn't last long, her face became deathly serious and she staggered towards me, meeting me halfway and then pulling on my arm before saying "come on, its only a sleepy time potion, we need to get away before he wakes up."

"Not until you explain to me what just happened." I said, folding my arms across my chest and routing myself to the spot.

"Trent," she groaned as she pulled on my arm again "we don't have time for that, he'll wake up any minute, the potions aren't strong enough to keep him down for long and he will be really pissed when he wakes up so come on."

I didn't move though, I knew that she was right and that we had to get going but fear routed me to the spot, I couldn't move and watched in horror as the demon started to stir and awake from his short slumber. "Rachael," I said, pointing at the demon on the floor as he groaned and started to pick him self up. Rachael turned around and gasped.

"Aw hell," she breathed as she held tightly to my arm and the demon pulled its self onto its knees. It raised is head slowly, horrible dark red and goat silted eyes meeting my own with such a look of hatred that it was a wonder I wasn't struck down where I stood.

"Trenton Aloysius Kalamack,"

**Author note: okay, okay I know I'm sorry. I know that its Marcus who makes Rachael sneeze whenever he turns up, but I figured Rachael needed some sort of alarm bell to tell her when Al was coming so that she could get out of the saloon. And also, sorry if I got Trent's middle name wrong, I couldn't find it in 'Every which way but dead' (which is the book I'm using for most of my references) so please let me know if I've got it wrong. So, there you have it, chapter seven, please let me know what you think as I am quite anxious. I promise to get chapter eight and Rachael's POV up soon. Also, I was wondering (yet again) if there were any other characters you wanted me to add since I've already added Ceri, Glenn and Captain Edden to my fic, and Kisten got a mention, I'm not sure about Nick though, I want to add him but I just don't know how to work him into it. Anywho, if anyone has any requests of characters they want to see in the next couple of chapters (hell, I'll even add characters from other books if you want) I will do my best to add them to it. Thanks again for reading, I love you so much for it, and please review. :) x**


	8. Snake pit

**Author note: Here it is, chapter eight and Rachael's POV, just so you know I will be going back to posting two chapters at a time after the chapter, and since the summers over it might take me a little longer to post, bear with me though, please. Although if enough people say they would prefer single updates then I will do that. Anyway, a big thank you to anyone who has, read, alerted, favourited or reviewed my story, it means a lot to me, I can only hope that you continue to like my work. Please enjoy and review :)**

**Chapter eight**

**RPOV**

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as Jenks and I collided with a seemingly invisible barrier, we (well I) had thrown open the door and ran straight into what felt like a brick wall. I opened my eyes (which I had scrunched up in pain upon impact) and rubbed my nose as I stared angrily at the cause of my pain, which upon closer inspection I realised was a circle, or to be more specific Ceri's circle.

"I am sorry Rachael," Ceri said sincerely as she dropped her circle, it shimmered black with the faintest trace of pale blue before it disappeared completely.

"Rachael, you're apologising to Rachael. What about me? I could have sprained a wing flying into that thing!" Jenks shouted angrily as he zoomed into the room and towards Ceri, hands on his hips and striking his Peter Pan pose.

"My apologies little warrior, I did not wish to harm you." Ceri said calmly but Jenks only huffed and flew to stand on the headboard of my bed, muttering as he went.

I took in the room before me, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, the beds weren't up turned, everyones possessions were still in the same places and most importantly, there was no sign of Al. I turned to Ivy, who stood beside Ceri in the centre of the room and searched her face for any signs of what had happened; her face was expressionless.

"What's happened?" I asked worried "and Ceri, where were you, I've been looking for you all over?"

"We were testing my circle, I wanted to see if I could still make one big enough to cover the room, it's much safer that way." Ceri explained before sitting down on my bed "and I've been looking around the ship, its quite impressive, a nice elf man by the name of Quen showed me around" she said, blushing slightly and smiling.

"Oh," I said, still rubbing my nose and wondering how many elves there could possibly be on this ship, Ceri, Trent, this Quen guy, I mean come on they were supposed to be extinct and there was an hell of a lot of them aboard this ship to say that "okay then, your here now. And well it got all dark in the corridor and I thought that maybe Al was in the room and well I panicked."

"You think he's found a way to cross the lines without the sun light affecting him?" Ivy asked, her voice was devoid of emotion but I could tell the possibility frightened her.

"Demons can not walk this side of the lines while the sun is up," Ceri said with absolute certainty, her tone calmed me ever so slightly "it will never be possible for them to do so, just like they can never walk on holy ground."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's not changed, a cloud must have crossed the sun or something like that to make it go dark." I said faking nonchalance, I knew that Al couldn't get me during the day, but that didn't make me feel any better about the nights. I still had to figure out a way to keep myself safe during the night, and I was willing to bet that I didn't have much time to do that in. "does anyone know what time it is anyway?"

"Twenty seven minutes to five o'clock." Jenks, the pixy pocket watch, said. I had completely forgotten about the pixy ability to tell the exact time, it was especially useful and I was, not for the first time, glad that Jenks was my friend.

"Thanks," I said nodding at Jenks "so I've got what, three hours till sunset?"

"Its April Rachael," Ceri said "the sun sets at about seven o'clock."

"Oh," I said "well I've still got a little bit of time to figure out how to stop Al hauling my ass to the ever-after as soon as the sun leaves the sky then."

"You have time to figure that out," Ivy said as Jenks chimed,

"Rache would need a lot longer than two and a half hours to figure anything out." Loud enough for the whole room to hear, Ivy ignore his words and continued speaking.

"But you don't need to."

"Er, Ivy," I said looking at her as if she was crazy "of course I need to figure it out, I kinda don't want to spend eternity fetching Al his tea." I said and instantly regretted my word choice as Ceri flinched at my insensitive words but didn't say anything.

"God Rachael would you just listen?" Ivy asked; obviously starting to get annoyed with me, well, excuse me if I wasn't the quickest on the uptake "you don't have to figure anything out because we already have. I thought you were going to tell her we'd sorted it anyway?" she asked, rounding on Jenks.

"I did, it's not my fault she's as slack as a day old duck!" He said, now coming to land on my shoulder, clearly not realising he had insulted me or at least not expecting me to do anything about it. I relisted the urge to flick him off my shoulder when he lent against my neck "I don't think it'll work Rache, and I don't really wanna bet our lives on it working."

"Thanks for your support bug, but thankfully its not up to you, its up to Rachael," Ivy said narrowing her eyes at Jenks before turning back to me "we've just said that the only two things that can stop a demon are sun light and holy ground."

"Well, yeah. Those and circles, but Ivy, my circles don't hold up against him anymore so they wont protect us and the sun light will only keep us safe during the day," I hated that it was now us, that I had gotten my friends into this mess, but there was nothing else I could do about it now, just do all I could to keep them safe "so that's not really any use to us, and holy ground has saved my ass in the past but we're not at the church right now, so it wont help us."

"I know all that Rachael, I know we're not at the church, but we don't have to be in the church to be on holy ground, the graveyard and the garden are all holy as well." Ivy said, as though expecting me to understand what she meant.

"Er, I'm still not getting what you mean." I said and Jenks muttered something in my ear about me being slow and Ivy rolled her eyes, Ceri was the only one who wasn't scolding me for my lack of understanding and was watching me.

"Rachael," Ivy said, sounding kind of bored "Matalina gave Jenks a plant, both it and the soil it's planted in came from the garden, the garden is holy ground and surely that will mean that the demon can't cross it."

"I still think your crazy," Jenks said as he flew off my shoulder and towards the bedside table there his plant was sitting "and even if your not and this would stop the demon, I don't think there's enough soil in this little pot to cover the whole room."

"It won't need to cover the whole room, we would just make a circle with it and that should work." Ceri said, showing her support for the idea, well, she was the demon expert.

"I think this might work." I said, looking at the potted plant and then around the room, it wasn't that big, surely we could make a circle with the soil in the pot without running out.

"And what if it doesn't?" Jenks asked, hands on hips once more "what happens then, do we just shrug our shoulders and say 'oh well we tried' as Big Al drags Rachael away?"

"I'm right here you know…" I started to complain, Jenks was yelling at Ivy and Ceri and I hated it when people talked about me like I wasn't even there.

"We know that it's possible, so we've decided that I should set a circle inside the soil one just as an added precaution. I will have to be the one to do it, since Rachael currently shares her aura with Al and he can take control of her circles." Ceri said, looking at me. Oh crap, I hadn't told them that part, I thought as Ivy turned to look at me, brown eyes tight and disapproval and worry clear in her features. Jenks however, was less discreet about his annoyance and exclaimed,

"She can't even pull up a circle to protect herself? Tink's titties Rache, I can't believe you're sharing an aura with a demon, you shouldn't have become its familiar, there had to have been another way."

"There wasn't another way Jenks," I said, rubbing my temples in annoyance "I've already told you, there was nothing else I could do."

"Yeah, there was nothing else YOU could do, but maybe if you had told us we would have figured out something, but no, you didn't tell us and here you are being hunted by a demon and not even able to put up your own circle!" Jenks ranted and I watched as his wings started to turn a faint red, he was really working himself up.

"Drop it Jenks," Ivy said simply "there was nothing else she could have done."

"Thank you," I exclaimed as soon as Jenks was silent, causing both Ceri and Ivy (surprisingly enough) to smile "now let's get on with making this dirt circle. Jenks, are you definitely alright with us using your plant?"

"The plant; the plant?" Jenks asked, his voice getting louder and angrier as he zoomed towards me "your life is in danger and you think I care about my plant, what kind of friend do you think I am?"

"I didn't mean it like that Jenks," I said, holding my hands up in a kind of white flag gesture to the angry pixy "its just that Matalina gave it to you and I…"

"Matalina would want you to do whatever will keep us all safe, and if taking the f-ing plant is what will keep us safe then she'd want you to have it!" he said, hands on hips and cutting across me.

"Are you two finished?" Ivy asked and I nodded as Jenks landed on my shoulder, still looking worried and a little huffy. He worried too much.

"It's settled then, we set the dirt circle tonight along with my circle and that should be enough to keep us safe." She said as she picked up the pot "however we can only hope that if our circle does hold up then Al will not take our victory out on some of the unsuspecting passengers."

Oh crap, I thought as I realised that she was right, my friends weren't the only people I had stupidly put in danger here; the whole ship was at Al's mercy. As this guilty and uncomfortable thought sank in I started to feel numb, crap, there was no way I could protect them all, the only thing that would keep everyone safe would be if I just let Al take me. Crap, I really didn't want to be a demon's familiar.

"Don't you dare Rachael," Ivy snarled from across the room, speaking as though she had read my mind, well she might as well have since she probably picked up on the guilt and shame I was feeling "you are not sacrificing yourself, we won't let you."

"Yeah Rache, you'll have to go through us first." Jenks said, hovering before me.

"You shouldn't do it Rachael, you giving yourself up will not save these people." Ceri said in a very uncharacteristic and morbid way.

"What do you mean?" I asked, getting shivers from Ceri's dark words.

Ceri shook herself, as though trying to chase a feeling away, she then smiled at me before saying "It's nothing, I just…I just got this bad feeling but I am quite sure it is nothing, just don't give yourself up without a fight." I nodded, still pondering Ceri's words and the sure and totally un-Ceri way in which she said them, it was as though she wasn't herself for a moment there and her words had given me the creeps. Clearly I wasn't the only one who felt this way as Ivy and Jenks were exchanging worried looks and glances at Ceri. However before any of us could dwell on this any more there was a knock on our cabin door, Ivy was by the door in a second, she opened it to reveal Officer Glenn, the guy who I had helped retrieve a purse earlier, not his purse obviously (thought who am I to judge, Glenn could have a purse if he wanted one), but another passengers purse.

"Good evening Ms," Glenn said, looking totally professional if a little (okay a lot) uncomfortable by Ivy's presence, I was willing to bet he wasn't too used to vamps. "I am sorry to disturb you but I am looking for an Ms Rachael Morgan."

"And who, may I ask, are you?" Ivy asked as she tilted the door she held so that Glenn vanished from my sight and therefore he couldn't see me, he hadn't noticed me yet and Ivy was making sure he didn't until she was one hundred percent sure of him. I sighed at Ivy's over protectiveness but left her to it, like I needed to get on a vamps bad side, even if she was my friend and only a living vampire.

"I am Officer Glenn," Glenn said and I saw his dark hand as he motioned to shake Ivy's, Ivy looked at him with one of those scary vamp looks and instantly Glenn withdrew his hand. Okay, I figured now was the time to step in and stop Ivy from frightening Glenn away before I found out what he wanted.

"It's alright Ivy, I know him," I said stepping forward so that Glenn could see me "hi Glenn, what's wrong?"

He smiled at me and Ivy reluctantly stepped a side so that Glenn could step into the room "Hello Rachael, there is nothing wrong exactly, so don't worry, but there is still something I have to tell you."

"Okay," I said as I caught Ivy's eye and asked her to be nice with my own "this is Ivy by the way, I told you about our runner's agency and Ivy is a partner in the agency as well as my room mate." Glenn looked shocked momentarily, as most people are, when they find out I room with a vampire but he recovered fairly quickly and nodded cautiously but respectfully in Ivy's direction. "This is Jenks, he's also a partner in Vamparic Charms and he also lives with us with his family." I said gesturing to Jenks before turning to Ceri and saying "and this is Ceri, she's…she's our friend." I concluded; giving no more background information on Ceri, I was sure Glenn didn't need to know all the gory details.

"And everyone this is Glenn, he's an officer on the ship, I talked to him earlier." I said before scowling at Jenks as he said,

"Was that before or after you talked with Kalamack?" in a sarcastic sort of way. Ivy's head shot up and she looked at me, giving me one of her looks and silently asking me what by the turn I was doing talking to a murder. I looked away, not wanting to have this conversation now. Glenn, who appeared not to have noticed anything, nodded and said,

"It is nice to meet you all." His eyes then fell on the plant pot, which Ceri was still holding in her hands and confusion crossed his face. Ceri smiled at him before setting the pot down and saying,

"It is a pleasure to meet you too officer." As she sat down on my bed Jenks said a relatively pleasant greeting to Glenn and Ivy said nothing, but continued to watch Glenn deliberately. To say that the poor human was uncomfortable would be one massive understatement.

"So, what's up Glenn?" I asked, trying to save him from this uneasiness.

"I have come to inform you that the Withon's, the family to woman whose purse you recovered, have extended us an invertation to dinner tonight." He said and I didn't get a chance to say anything to that because Jenks was already laughing in my ear.

"Rachael actually helped someone, Tink's titties that's the most hilarious thing I've heard in ages!" he continued to laugh in my ear Ivy raised and inquiring eyebrow in my direction and Ceri asked,

"You retrieved a woman's purse Rachael?"

"It was nothing, Glenn would have been fine without me, and I just helped him a little bit." I said, not wanting a scene and not really appreciating Jenks laughing in my ear.

"Don't be so modest Rachael; the thief would have gotten away had you not shot him with a sleepy time charm." Glenn said and I shrugged, I mean come on, I know the ship was massive, but there were only so many places the were could have hidden on the ship, he would have been found sooner or later "it was your quick thinking that ensured the purse returned to its rightful owner, and to show there appreciation of this, Mr and Mrs Withon have invited us to dinner tonight to properly thank us for helping their daughter." Glenn looked uncomfortable again, though it was different this time, it was a kind of professional discomfort "I have told them that it is entirely unnecessary, that I was only doing my job and that if they wished to thank anyone they should thank you, but they will have none of it, they insist that both you and I are present at dinner tonight."

"Dinner; as in at the first-class saloon?" I asked, suddenly uncomfortable, of course they were first-class passengers, come on with a name like Withon they had to be. I so did not want to have dinner with them, I was a third class girl through and through, as if I could sit and eat with a bunch of tofts and not embarrass myself. No way, there was no way I was going to do this.

"Yes, and I am afraid to say that the invitation is not optional, at least not for me." Glenn said, not looking pleased "I work here and must ensure the passengers are happy, I simply request that you do not back out and will accompany me, you disserve this meal more than I do anyway and they have invited you as well as me."

"You can't guilt Rachael into going with you if she doesn't want to." Ivy said her eyes tight, I checked the ring of brown around her pupils, she was fine, and she wasn't vamping out or anything like that, yet.

"I can assure you that is not my intention, I merely sought to inform Rachael of the Withon's request and ask her to please consider going, as I said, the meal is as much for her as it is me, if not more so." He said, speaking professionally and confidently.

"Come on Glenn; look at me," I said as I gestured to my hip hugging mens clothes and thoroughly third-class appearance "I don't have any clothes other than these with me, those first-class snobs will take one look at me and laugh until their monocles fall out."

Glenn stifled a smile at the image and said "Rachael please, I'm begging you now, please do not make me go through this alone and as for clothes I am sure that I will be able to help you, just please say you will go." I looked at him, desperation was on his face, clearly he didn't want to go either, I mean come on, who actually wanted to be thrown into the snake pit? I certainly didn't. I couldn't just leave him to do it alone though, it wouldn't be fair, and like he said it was as much my punishment…err reward as it was his. So I sighed and said,

"Fine, I'll go to this thank you dinner thing they're throwing for us, how long until we need to be there?"

Glenn took out his pocket watch and said "an hour, so we had better hurry if we don't want to be late."

Late, wouldn't that just give all the snobs an excuse to hate me? I thought and then decided that Glenn was right, we really didn't need to be late for the dinner, it wouldn't look good and would definitely not score us any brownie points. So I said a reluctant goodbye to my friends before dashing out of the room, completely forgetting about how close it was to nightfall.

**One hour later.**

We were late, not massively late or dramatically late, just five minutes late. Hoping that posh people really did go around being fashionably late and wouldn't mind us arriving five minutes after the allotted time, I picked up the skirts of my borrowed blue dress and started down the grand staircase. Smiling uncomfortably at glamorously dressed first-class passengers and trying to act like I belonged as I went.

"I figured you would be my mother's size." Glenn whispered as he linked my arm in his "it's a good job as well, I'm not sure what we would have done if you weren't."

I smiled at Glenn and continued to click down the marble stairs in my heels, I was wearing one of Glenn's mom's old dresses, and he had told me that she had sadly passed away a few years ago but Glenn's dad, Captain Edden, still took her things with him when he travelled. I had been a bit reluctant to wear it at first, especially since it meant so much to Glenn and his dad, but Glenn had assured me his dad wouldn't mind and as soon as he had shown me the dress, I had needed no more persuading. It was gorgeous, a dark blue colour with loads of sequins tastefully sewn onto it so that it shimmered whenever I walked, it was relatively modest around the cleavage (as Jenks pointed out a bit of a change from my usual clothes), not showing too much and making it perfect for tonight, but also exposing a little bit of my back and giving me a nice cooling waft of air every now and again. I was wearing matching blue sequined shoes and a pair of beautiful diamond (eek diamond) earrings. Ceri had done my hair, which was piled artfully on my head with a few stray curls falling around my face, framing it nicely. I definitely looked the part, as though I might actually belong to this world, though to be honest I doubted a make over was going to alter my third-class ways. Glenn, Ceri and Ivy had all spent the past half an hour trying to debrief me on the confusing ways of first-class dinning and I had managed to pick up on some of the stuff they said, however that didn't mean I was safe.

"Jeeze Rache, could you have gone any heavier on the perfume?" Jenks said as he coughed dramatically on my shoulder.

"Quiet Jenks, I don't need you going on in my ear all night." I snapped as we neared the end of the grand staircase and the nervous feeling in my gut worsened.

"Well excuse me; I don't have to be here you know, I'm only trying to keep your ass above the grass!" He said but I ignored him, focusing instead on not tripping down the rest of the steps and making a fool of myself, I'd walked in heels before sure, in fact I was pretty good at walking in them and could probably do it in my sleep, but I was far too nervous for my own good and I didn't trust myself.

"Okay, here we go." Glenn whispered as we left the grand staircase and turned so we were heading to the right, where a group of people were standing and waiting. As Glenn and I approached a few of them looked up, I made a point of not looking at any of them, and when we came to a stop I looked at Glenn, who was standing tall and proud, even though I knew he was as uncomfortable as I was. Right, no more nervousness, I told myself sternly, and I straightened myself up and did my best to appear confident, there was no way I was going into the snake pit looking like a frightened little mouse for them to eat.

I looked up and felt myself frown, Trenton Kalamack was standing at the front of the group of people and beside a stuck-up looking blond. He looked uncomfortable, but still attractive in his black tuxedo, his wispy blond hair was combed into a formal style and even I had to admit, he looked gorgeous. Instantly I shook myself, no, I couldn't look at Trent like that, he was an evil murdering bastard no mater how hot he looked; I just hat to keep reminding myself that. With a scowl firmly in place I met his gaze when he looked up, there was a flash of something in his forest green eyes and then his mask went back up and I could tell no more.

"Ah Officer Glenn," a older man with greying blond hair stepped forwards and gestured to shake Glenn's hand "good to see you again, you are a good man sir, I can not thank you enough for helping my daughter."

Glenn nodded his head in a professional way before saying "It is all part of my job Mr Withon, as grateful as we are that you invited us here tonight I must say it is entirely unnecessary."

"I'm sorry officer but I shall hear no such thing, you and your accomplice from earlier are most deserving of this little token of our appreciation, I assure you that this is most necessarily." Mr Withon said a big smile on his face. He then turned to me and extended his hand in greeting "and who, may I ask, is your charming companion?"

I felt my anger pick up at this, hello, I was standing right here and I was pretty sure he could have just asked me who I was. "This is Rachael Morgan." Glenn said "she was the passenger who helped me to apprehend the man who stole your daughter's purse earlier."

"Good gracious, is she really? Well I must say it is a pleasure to finally meet you Ms Morgan, and to get a chance to thank you properly." He said watching me in a way that made my skin crawl, reluctantly I slipped my and into Mr Withon's and he made to raise it to his lips. Only just stopping myself from slapping him, or at least making some remark about him being disgusting I turned it into a handshake instead; somehow, I really didn't want his lips touching me. He looked surprised but chuckled and returned the handshake, exclaiming nothing words all the while. Wouldn't tonight be fun?

"It was no problem Mr Withon; it's my job to do things like that." I said stepping so that I couldn't see Trent out of the corner of my eye and trying my best to keep my tone polite, it wasn't easy though and I just ended up sounding bored.

"I'm afraid I do not understand my dear, I didn't know you worked on the ship." Mr Withon said as we finished our handshake, Jenks muttered something that sounded like 'creep' in my ear before flying away towards the ceilings.

"I don't work on the ship," I explained bluntly, ignoring the expression on Glenn's face when I said that "I'm and independent runner, my two friends and I have our own agency in Cincinnati."

"An independent runner you say," Mr Withon said before looking over my shoulder and saying "and don't you live in Cincinnati Trenton?"

Slowly I turned to face Trent, knowing with every fibre of my being that he was who Mr Withon was talking to. Huh, sure Trent lived in Cincinnati, unfortunately for the rest of us the scum bag practically owned the place, I thought angrily as I watched Trent regard me before saying,

"I do indeed Mr Withon," Trent replied in that annoying formal tone of his that made him sound so damn sexy. I frowned and Mr Withon clapped his hands, I thought it was strange behaviour and made a mental note to get some distance between Mr Withon and I at the first chance I got, the guy was weird.

"Marvellous, and have you heard of Ms Morgan the independent runner?" Mr Withon asked and I watched as a small smile crossed Trent's lips.

"A few times," he said and I watched as the eyebrows of the bitchy looking blond woman next to Trent shot up.

"Ah but let me introduce you properly then," he said taking me from Glenn's arm and taking me towards Trent, argh, great just great, I so did not want to be dragged towards Trent by some crazy first-class guy. He came to a halt just before Trent, and I felt the eyes of the others people on us as he said "Rachael Morgan this is Trenton Kalamack, my future son in law and fiancée of my lovely daughter Ellasbeth," he said and my gaze flicked to the blond cow beside Trent, his fiancée, maybe it was time to cause a little mischief, sure would make my night a bit more interesting.

"Ms Morgan," Trent greeted me as he took my hand in his and kissed it gently before I had a chance to do anything else, I scowled and tried not to think about how nice his lips had felt and rather than pull a disgusted face, smiled at him mockingly before snatching my hand out of his grip.

"We've met." I said and looked at Trent's fiancée to make sure she was looking and then back at him deliberately. His face went slack as he realised what I was doing and I was going to smile triumphantly at Trent when he suddenly started to smile, confused I took a step back.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both Ms Morgan and Officer Glenn." Ellasbeth said coldly "I shall extend my thanks to you since my FIANCEE seems to have forgotten his manners." Ellasbeth's words were laced with ice but still met with a small round of chuckling from the oblivious first-class passengers, only Trent and I seemed to be able to tell she wasn't joking. Gawd, don't get your panties in a twist, I wasn't trying to steal TRENT, ha, just thinking about it was ridiculous, like that would ever happen, I liked my men without blood on their hands. I shot Ellasbeth a serious look, telling her that I wasn't joking either and that I didn't really care for her threats. What an ice queen.

Glenn hooked his arm through mine again and led me away with a professional smile to both Trent and Ellasbeth, as soon as we were out of earshot his whispered,

"Behave." In my ear.

"What makes you think I won't?" I asked him not bothering to keep my voice quiet he just laughed at me and said,

"Ivy told me about your dislike for Kalamack." He whispered, ha, dislike was in understatement, I loathed the murdering elf of a drug lord, even if he was a surprisingly good artist.

"Yeah well, what does Ivy know?" I asked, again not bothering to keep quiet, but not exactly shouting. Suddenly Jenks was on my shoulder again, rolling around and laughing.

"Gawd you should see your expression, priceless. Oh, I thought you were going to slug Trent or something when he kissed your hand." Jenks laughed in my ear and I pulled a face, nice Jenks, just nice. Turning my gaze away from Jenks and Glenn I spotted Trent in the not to far off distance, he was linking arms with that bitch Ellasbeth and leading her towards the doors of the dinning room, I thought it was strange how they were, together but not really. I tilted my head as I watched Trent's expressionless face and wondered what on Earth he saw in her, she might have been pretty but she definitely had nothing going for her the personality department. I shook myself and forced myself to think of something else, I shouldn't be wondering about stuff like that, if I wasn't carefully I would be sympathetic towards the murdering bastard before I knew it.

Glenn and I walked into the dinning saloon, Jenks sitting on my shoulder and humming a song as we went, we were the last to enter the room and I was irritated to see that the only two seats that remained were next to Trent. I shot Glenn a look as he took the back of the chair right next to Trent and pulled it out so that I could sit down, great, just fricking great, I thought as I sat down and Glenn pushed me in like the gentleman he had obviously been brought up to be. Glenn then took the seat on my left and I looked up to see that the Withons, save Ellasbeth, were sat across from Trent and that Mr Withon was watching me. For something to do I tucked a stray curl behind my ear, and sent the woman across from me a forced smile, hey, I could be polite, as I set my napkin down in my lap, remembering the others telling me I should do it earlier. I felt pretty insulted as the woman gave me a quick smile before turning to talk to her friend in a gossipy, animated kind of way; I guessed she wasn't used to third-class people talking to her. Suddenly, and for no reason that I can think of other than to cause trouble, I turned to face Trent and Ellasbeth and said,

"So, you're getting married, when is the big day?" I asked, watching as Trent shot me a look, so I was right, Trent wasn't all for this wedding, finally, I had found a raw nerve. Trent opened his mouth to speak but Ellasbeth bet him to it.

"It is the very day we make port," Ellasbeth said putting her hand on top of Trent's so that I could see it "we are so excited about it, aren't we Trenton?"

"Very excited, to think there is only the rest of this voyage until the happy day." Trent said tightly, I saw a resentful look cross his face, but no one else saw it since he had his back to Ellasbeth. I felt a smile form on my lips as I saw that look, ha.

"I'm sorry," Ellasbeth said in a snooty tone "did I miss the joke."

"No," I said simply as I reached for the glass of water on the table before me, deliberately avoiding the red wine because of my lack of tolerance for it, "there's no joke."

Ellasbeth smiled a smile that looked both respectful and mocking at the same time as she said "you are quite right, when our wedding is concerned Trenton and I do not joke, it will be a most special day." She was well and truly puffing her chest up now and trying to assert her claim on Trent, like she needed to bother.

"Of course, Trent just never struck me as the type to get married is all; he's always too busy dealing with other things." I said bluntly, meaning all crap Trent did with drugs and murdering, I mean come on; he was hardly perfect husband material. Ellasbeth didn't see it that way though, she pulled a shocked and offended face, probably thinking Trent and I had a history, again I say 'ha', though I wasn't bothering with her crap anymore and I raised my glass to them both before turning to talk to a woman further down the table who had been trying to get my attention.

A bit of time passed and I found that I was getting on sort of well with all the people at the table, save Ellasbeth and Trent anyway. Though I was seriously starting to get pissed off at having to tell the story of how Glenn and I had recovered Ellasbeth's purse over and over again, I mean come on, it wasn't that interesting and I was starting to resent how everyone at the table was insisting I told them the story, even though I must have told it a ridiculous number of times by now. I was beyond relieved when the fist course arrived, so much so that I gave the waiter who put down my bowl a particularly flirty smile, and since the tall, dark and handsome man returned my warm flirty smile improved my mood considerably.

"Tomato soup?" Glenn asked beside me as the bowls were set down in front of us, I noticed he sounded worried. I let out a little laugh at his human worries before picking up my spoon and saying,

"What, the human is still afraid of tomatoes?"

"I'll bet he is," Jenks said just loud enough for us to hear.

"I'm not afraid of them, I just don't like them." Glenn said and I turned to him, raising my eyebrows in scepticism, like I believed that.

"Just try it. It won't kill you, you know. Anyway isn't that what you said to me earlier? So come on cookie, eat some soup." I said as I ate a spoonful of warm soup loving its delicious simplicity and throwing Glenn's words from earlier when he led me down me corridor, back at him. Glenn looked repulsed as he watched me eat my soup, and I fought back another laugh. Looking as though he might throw up at any moment Glenn reluctantly dropped his spoon into his bowl, I watched eagerly as he raised the spoon, now filled with orange liquid and sniffed it. There was a pause after the spoon passed his lips as the sophisticated Glenn screwed up his face and swallowed the soup. I waited a smile on my lips as Glenn's eyes flew open, a look of disbelief on his face.

"The turn take it that's gorgeous!" Glenn exclaimed before he continuing eating his soup like he was a starved man receiving his first meal in weeks I laughed again and could hear Jenks doing the same on my shoulder, it was nice easy going laughter and helped me to relax a little again and almost forget where I was. A little time passed and I watched as few more courses came and went, it was astounding how many causes the first-class passenger ate, it was no wonder they had to buy expensive work out equipment if they ate like this every night. Jenks seemed to agree with me since I remember him saying something about how it was no wonder rich people were so huge, causing me to laugh into me glass. The plates from the fifth course were just being cleared as Mr Withon turned to face me and said,

"So Rachael," Mr Withon said as he finished his fifth glass of wine "tell us a little more about yourself."

"Pervert," Jenks muttered on my shoulder and suddenly Trent started to choke beside me, I turned to look at him not sure what to do, I wasn't going to whack his back if that was what he was wanting.

"Are you all right Trenton?" Ellasbeth asked him frostily, as she watched him with no real emotion on her face.

Trent nodded and held up his hands to assure everyone who was watching him that he was alright, I smiled a little, it was obvious what Trent was laughing at, he'd heard what Jenks had said.

"I'm quite all right, nothing to worry about." Trent said as he set down his glass.

"For you maybe, you don't have some old pervert undressing you with his eyes." Jenks, who apparently still didn't know that someone else could hear him, said and I stiffened as I felt Mr Withon's eyes rooming over me, yuck, why did Jenks have to point that out "you want me to pix him Rache?"

"As I was saying Ms Morgan, tell us a little about your self." Mr Withon tired again, eyes still gazing at me drunkenly, swell.

"Excuse me," I said bluntly since I really wasn't sorry that I was interrupting Mr Withon. He looked confused as I raised my hand to my shoulder and Jenks hoped onto it so that I could lower him onto the table. I refused to look at Mr Withon and instead focused on Jenks, my cheeks glowing an angry red as I felt the eyes of a few people around the table upon me.

"Jenks can you go and check around for me for a little bit, I don't need you talking in my ear all the time." I said quietly so that no one could hear me and think I was any more of a freak than I looked

"Fine," Jenks said, flying close to my ear so that only I could hear what he was going to say next "just keep an eye on Mr Pervert over there and thank your lucky stars that you're sat on this side of the table."

I stifled a disgusted shudder and shot Jenks a look as he flew off. Ergh wasn't this just my luck, though I swear to God if he tried anything I would make him sorry his species wasn't completely extinct, since he and the rest of his family were clearly elves.

"There's nothing much to tell Mr Withon," I said, really wishing I could somehow get out of the rest of this dinner and go back to the cabin with my friends.

"Er, Mr Withon, I have a few questions for you about the wedding." Trent said, his voice ringing out loud and clear from where he sat beside me "we disused some things earlier that I would much like to have your opinion on." I glanced sideways at Ellasbeth, who was now looking at Trent as though he had just announced that the moon was really made of cheese, I guessed that she didn't have a clue what he was talking about. Confused I looked at Trent's serious and kind of angry expression, what was he doing?

"Not now Trenton," Mr Withon said pausing only to smile curtly at Trent "now," he said as he turned back to me with that purvy look in his eye "surely you can at least tell me who your partners' are, you told me you worked with two others?"

I coughed and then turned back to Mr Withon, nodding as I realised I couldn't get out of talking to him so I might as well get it over with "My partners are Ivy Tamwood and Jenks," I said and gestured to the direction Jenks had flown off in. Mr Withon's eyes widened in interest and he smiled at me over his wine glass.

"A Tamwood vampire?" he asked, clearly impressed, I guessed he had heard of Ivy's family, though I wasn't surprised as I had yet to meet someone who hadn't.

"Yes Mr Withon, and Jenks as well." I said, frowning slightly, it annoyed me when someone didn't count pixies as people and the way he was staring at me was starting to get to me, right now I wanted nothing more than to kick him under the table or smack that purvy grin off his face, though I didn't think that would go down too well with the rest of the table.

"Wonderful, now, do tell, where is your office, just in case I am ever in need of your services." Mr Withon said sultry as he poured himself another glass of wine, I only just stopped my jaw from dropping, was he trying to say that I was a prostitute? I looked at his wife, Mrs Withon didn't seem to have noticed anything and was instead deep in conversation with the woman sat on her other side, I glanced at Glenn, his eyes were as wide as mine probably were as he watched Mr Withon, he'd heard it too then. My eyes narrowed and Mr Withon's smile widened as I spoke,

"We are not an escort service Mr Withon," I said harshly, I heard Glenn start to choke on his wine in surprise but didn't turn to look at him, I wasn't going to back down, I wasn't breaking my gaze with Mr Withon until I made my point clear. His smile was still firmly in place though, which only pissed me off more.

"Of course not." He said still grinning.

"And our office is our home, Ivy, Jenks and I live in a church in Cincinnati." I said not really sure why I was telling him this but trying to pretend he hadn't spoken.

"Lovely," Mr Withon said and I turned away from him, feeling sick and unable to stop my disgusted expression any more.

"Mr Withon…" Glenn started but Mr Withon simply raised a hand to silence him and turned to look at me again, I glanced back at him seeing something in his face that made me feel both sick and angry, freaking pervert.

"Mr Withon," Trent said suddenly and with such authority that Mr Withon didn't dare to raise a hand to silence him like he did Glenn. "I must say you seem to have monopolised conversation with Ms Morgan, perhaps you should let someone else have a word with her." He said chuckling slightly but at the same time staring sternly at Mr Withon, I watched, confused as to why he was trying to help me and trying to figure out what he would get out of it "and perhaps call it a night with the wine."

My gaze flicked between Trent and Mr Withon as I tried to figure Trent out, what was with him, I couldn't see what he got out of this or why he was even bothering? It wasn't like I needed his help anyway, I could get out of my own problems on my own, I didn't need him at all he just wanted to appear the white knight or something like that.

"I don't think that is really for you to decide Trenton," Mr Withon said his tipsy smile vanishing and a harsh expression taking its place "we are not in Cincinnati right now; you can not throw your weight about here."

"Maybe not," he said looking sideways at me, I didn't meet his gaze however because I was looking over his shoulder, at the darkening sky outside the porthole. Crap on toast. I felt my eyes widen and I started to fiddle with my napkin, trying to think of an excuse to leave, forget Mr Withon if I didn't get out of here soon Al would be here attack me. "But I can tell you when enough is enough and it is time for you to stop."

"How dare you…!" Mr Withon started to exclaim but I cut him off as I started to sneeze violently, oh crap, I knew what that meant, it meant Al was on his way, he was coming to get me. I had to get out of here.

"Bless you," an uncomfortable looking Glenn said, I nodded my thanks to him, trying not to look too frightened, I didn't do frightened but the turn take it a demon was coming for me, I think I had a right to be scared. I started to sneeze again and again, scanning the ceiling in-between each eruption as I searched for Jenks, we really had to get out of here.

"How dare you say such a thing Trenton? That was most inappropriate." I vaguely remember Mr Withon saying as Jenks landed on the table before me, but I was so happy to see my pixy friend that I wasn't paying attention to anything else.

"He's here isn't he?" Jenks asked quietly, he looked horrified. I nodded in-between my violent sneezes and then jumped to my feet, I couldn't hang around here and wait for Al to appear, I had to go. The scraping of my chair legs on the wooden floor caused everyone to look at me, but I didn't care, I couldn't, I had to get out of here before Al showed up and everyone was demon meat.

"Um" sneeze "I'm sorry," sneeze "I need to go, I'm not well and," sneeze "I've got to go." I said embarrassingly before throwing Glenn an apologetic look and running from the dining saloon, Jenks flying along behind me. I crashed through the doors of the dinning saloon and dashed towards the grand staircase sneezing all the while and earning strange looks from the first-class passengers who loitered there.

"Crap Rache, we need to move, we have to get back to the cabin and into that dirt circle and Ceri's circle. Come on Rache, move faster." Jenks shouted as we raced up the stairs, I stared at him as I raised my hands to my nose and sneezed again.

"I'm going," sneeze "as fast" sneeze "as I can!" I managed to choke out as we made it to another staircase and began to race up the decks; it was the quickest way to get to the third-class staircase that led to our cabin but I was worried it still wouldn't be quick enough. We made it onto another corridor, to my left was the doorway onto the main deck, and straight ahead of me and down the corridor was the staircase to the third-class rooms.

"Come on Rache," Jenks urged franticly, I didn't move though, my sneezes had abruptly stopped and I knew that it meant one thing, he was here.

"Rachael?" asked a familiar voice from my left; I turned to see Ivy slowly descending the steps that led to the boat deck. But something wasn't right; she was dressed in a bright white and purple dress, which was styled to fit in with the height of fashion, her long black hair was twice the length it had been earlier and she wore a big white sun hat that hid her eyes from me.

"Ivy?" I asked, momentarily forgetting that I was supposed to be running for my life and taking a step towards my friend, wondering what was going on with her.

"No Rache!" Jenks exclaimed darting to fly before me and sniffing the air again, a disgusted look on his face "it's not Ivy." He said and I turned to look at Ivy again, catching a whiff of burnt amber as I did. Jenks was right, this wasn't Ivy, it was Al.

"Good evening familiar," Al said, abandoning Ivy's voice though he still kept up her appearance, and he raised his head slightly so that the brim of his hat moved upwards and I could see his blood red goat slitted eyes, looking completely wrong on Ivy's pale face. "Let's find a ley line so we can get you home, hmm?" he said as a shimmer of red ever-after covered him, transforming him from that strange image of Ivy into his usual British gentleman.

"Jenks!" I exclaimed but it was too late, Al had already misted and reappeared right before me and before I could as much as blink, his hand snaked out and grabbed hold of my arm as he leaned in close and hissed,

"You are mine,"

**Author note: Okay, I haven't totally lost the plot here, I know that Trent's POV got further in the story but I've already reached sixteen pages and I don't want to over do it, bear with me though, the rest of the Al/Rachael/Trent scene will be written in the next chapter. Thank you for reading this and please review, I do so love to hear from you, also, I'm taking requests for characters again, if you have a Hallows character that you want to see on board the Titanic and I haven't added them yet or anything like that, please let me know and I'll see if I can work them into the story. Thanks again. :)**


	9. Hunted

**Author note: I told a lie, I'm not posting two chapters this time either, I just finished this chapter and couldn't resist putting it up, besides, its kind of long and I don't imagine you'd all want to read two long chapters one after the other. So here it is, please enjoy :)**

* * *

_Previously_

_"Jenks!" I exclaimed but it was too late, Al had already misted and reappeared right before me and before I could as much as blink, his hand snaked out and grabbed hold of my arm as he leaned in close and hissed,_

_"You are mine,"_

* * *

**Chapter nine**

**Hunted**

**RPOV**

"Like Hell I am," I exclaimed as I leaned back and swung my foot forwards, hitting him right where it hurt.

Al's goat slitted eyes went wide as he released me and bent over in pain "wench!" he hissed as I made to run around him and towards the third-class staircase, if I could just get to my room and the circle we had set up there, I would be safe. Things didn't go according to plan though and as I made to run down the corridor Al straightened up and grabbed me by the wrist, before pulling hard and yanking me to the ground. I let out an ooft sound as my backside collided with the wooden corridor floor and I struggled as Al grabbed my other wrist and started to pull me towards the main deck.

"Rachael," Jenks shouted as he flew after us, black pixy dust falling from him.

"Get out of here Jenks," I shouted as we neared the stairs "get back to the others."

I gasped as my backside hit the first step as Al proceeded to pull me up the stairs, oh my God, he had me, he really had me this time and there was nothing I could do about it. I thought hopelessly, if he got me to a ley line that was it, he could take me to the ever-after without my consent. But there wasn't a ley line any where near here, what did Al think he was going to do, drag me all the way back to Southampton? I didn't think I could hold my breath that long, heck, I knew I couldn't and I probably had some freakish powers if I could, I was a goner and there was nothing no surer. Then I remembered the ley line that I had seen earlier, I was willing to bet that was how Al had travelled here and that was how he planned to get me to the ever-after, well, two of us could play that game, I thought angrily. Desperately I reached out with my subconscious and tried to tap the line, only to have the thought knocked out of me when my back hit the steps particularly violently, causing me to lose my concentration. I tried again but couldn't seem to find the line, crap, the line wasn't following exactly the same path as the ship, it was out of my reach and I was done for.

"Rachael!" Jenks shouted again, flying close to my face this time, a look of absolute horror on his tiny pixy face "do you want me to pix him?" he asked desperately, clearly not knowing what to do and frightened for my life. Well, that made two of us.

"No," I exclaimed as the awful image of Jenks trying to take on Al crossed my mind, Al would splat Jenks like he was nothing more than a fly and there was no way I was risking his life like that "just go back to the cabin, get safe." Jenks looked unsure, and continued to fly new to me.

Al lugged me onto the main deck and blasted threw the doors, letting go of one of my wrists so that he could shoot a ball of black ever-after at them. Reacting I pulled my skirt aside so that I could pull my splat gun from where it was strapped to the inside of my leg, a precaution I was glad I had taken. Quickly I twisted my body so that my right hand (the one Al had freed) as pointing at Al's back and I moved my finger to fire the gun, a sleepy time charm would take Al down long enough for me to escape. I hoped.

"I don't think so, witch," Al said as he turned around in one swift movement and knocked the splat gun from my hand onto the deck, I reached to pick it up again but couldn't grab it because Al jerked me away from it quickly. I let out a cry of agony as pain sliced through my arm, and then winced as there was a sharp pull on my hair (which had fallen out of its pin up as Al had lugged me up the stairs) and Al's fingers scraped my scalp as he pulled me down the boat deck by my hair.

"I'll go and get help Rache," Jenks assured me before he flew off so quickly he was nothing but a glimmering blur. I almost let out a sigh of relief, at least Jenks was safe. I just had to save myself now.

"Let go!" I exclaimed loudly as Al pulled so violently on my hair that I thought it was going to be pulled out from the roots. I squirmed and struggled, trying to do anything to free myself from Al's grasp or slow down the demon's progress.

"Shush now Rachael love, you don't want to have the whole boat up her now do you?" Al said mockingly before giving my hair a vigorous tug.

"Bastard," I spat angrily, though my voice was a lot quieter this time. Al was right, I didn't want anyone running up here and seeing me being carted down the deck by a demon, I was lucky that it was meal time for almost everyone and none of the other nocturnal inhabitants of the boat were up on the deck. If I was found to be consulting with demons then it would only mean bad things for me, the rest of the journey would be hellish that was for sure, but the only other alterative was to go quietly to the ever-after, a small and rational part of my brain thought, did it really matter if the rest of my journey was crappy as long as I was safe? I pondered that thought just as Al triumphantly said,

"I didn't think so," he let out a cold laugh before adding "now come on Rachael, stop struggling, we still have a bit of ground; or rather water, to cover until we reach the ley line."

"No!" I exclaimed as I started to struggle again, deciding I didn't care if anyone saw me like this, just so long as they helped me, anything would be better than becoming a demons familiar "I won't go!"

"You don't have a choice remember." Al's cold voice said, I hardly heard him though as I watched, wide eyed, as someone sprinted onto the main deck. The man standing there was only a little older than I was, he wore a dinner suit that had been unfastened now that he was no longer in the dinning saloon, his white blond hair was blowing lightly in the breeze, messed up and out of its original shape thanks to a evening of running his hands through it in frustration. His forest green eyes were wide in shock as he took in the scene before him and a look of anger crossed the usually expressionless face of Trenton Kalamack. Remember when I said that I wouldn't mind if someone saw me like this, well I changed my mind, I wouldn't have minded it if anyone (and I do mean anyone) other than him, had walked onto the deck just now.

Al seemed not to have noticed Trent's presence yet and I started to shake my head in warning, trying to get Trent to turn around now, to walk away and leave me here before Al spotted him. He should be good a stuff like that, someone like him was probably used to abandoning people to save themselves. I wasn't sure why I cared that Al was about to spot Trent up here, because Al would kill Trent without a second thought and he would be one less problem for me to have to deal with. I supposed it was because of all the effort I had put into tagging him, the demon killing Trent would be too much of an easy escape for the murdering drug lord, I wanted the satisfaction of tagging him myself. Yes death was too much of an easy way out, that was why I wanted Trent to get out of here right now.

"I said stop struggling," Al snapped but I didn't say anything back to him this time, if I said anything that caused Al to turn around then he would see Trent and it would be lights out for the elf. Trent took a silent and deliberate step forward, he then stopped, a look of confusion on his gorgeous face. I realised that he must have found my splat gun and watched as he slowly bent down to pick it up, what was he doing, was he going to try and stop Al? Whoa, talk about unbelievable, not that I was complaining though. As Trent bent down Al said "you know," and gave me a rough tug causing me to involuntarily let out a cry "this would be a lot easier if you just gave up and understood that I have you, you could save yourself from embarrassment and I could just pop us both to the line, it would be so much simpler."

"I don't care about embarrassment," I said as I reached my hands up to my hair, trying to prise his fingers from it.

"Of course you don't," Al sneered as Trent rightened himself "you just don't want to be seen cavorting with demons, I don't suppose all the passengers would take very kindly to you if they knew that little bit of information. It matters not though; you won't be on this ship for much longer Rachael love." I felt myself blush an angry red as I looked at Trent, crap, I can't believe Al just said that in front of Trent freaking Kalamack. My chances of rescue suddenly looked very bleak. I watched as Trent hesitated and suddenly I got angry, stupid idiot elf, getting all high and mighty now that he knew Al was a demon. Franticly I started to struggle, kicking and twisting so furiously that I was surprised I still had hair on my head, I had to get away from Al, with or without Trent's help.

"I'm not going with you!" I shouted before lunging for the white painted railing that ran the whole way around the ship, grabbing the cold metal I held on for dear life.

"Let go of the railing," Al said in a bored tone, and in response I tightened my grip on the railing, I wasn't going anywhere with him. Suddenly and taking me completely by surprise Al released my hair before grabbing me around the waist, the railing slipped from my grasp as Al pulled me violently and threw me over his shoulder; I let out a gasp as my stomach collided with his hard shoulder. I couldn't see Trent any more since I was facing the opposite way, though I was sure that Al had spotted him now.

"Al you bastard, let me go!" I shouted thumping the demon's back with my fists and kicking my legs. Al only laughed at me though, it was almost as if he couldn't feel my punches and he simply hitched my further up his shoulder as he said,

"Looks like we've got company, Rachael love, you never told me about Prince Charming here." Shit, I was right, I had hoped that Trent found some sense and had ran for it when Al prised me from the railing, but no, Al had seen Trent now. Pressing the palm of my hands into Al's back I propped myself up and looked over Al's shoulder to see Trent standing exactly where he had been a few moments ago, splat gun in hand and an unreadable expression on his face.

"Trent!" I exclaimed, wondering what in the turn he was still doing up here but not about to let Al have the satisfaction of giving Trent his just rewards, yeah that was it "no you've got to go, there's nothing you can do!"

"I won't let you take her," Trent shouted across the deck that authoritative tone in his voice; we'd covered quite a bit of distance since Trent had first appeared and that was why Trent had to shout. He had the splat gun pointed square at Al's chest and a look of pure determination on his face.

"She is legally mine," Al said lightly "I'm carting her home. So don't even bother trying anything."

"I don't care," Trent said surprising me, his voice ringing clear and loud across the silent night "I won't let you take her."

"I'd like to see you try and stop me," Al said as he raised his right hand "VACURFARIO," he exclaimed and a black ball of ever-after materialised in the palm of his hand, I watched in horror as it collided with Trent's chest and sent him sprawling backwards onto the deck.

"Trent!" I heard myself scream "Trent are you alright?" he didn't reply though I didn't expect him to, I thought that was it, I thought that Trent would give up now and realise that I wasn't worth saving, I was surprised though when he pulled himself back to his feet "Don't," I shouted "don't Trent, just stay on the floor, don't bother!"

I couldn't make sense of it, why was Trent risking his life to save me; I couldn't see what he got out of it, or why he was even doing this? I watched, annoyingly helpless, as Trent raised the splat gun and aimed for Al again, but the demon only chuckled the sound vibrating through his chest and causing his shoulders to move uncomfortably. Al then raised his right hand for a second time and shot another black ball of ever-after towards Trent. Trent threw himself to the side so that the black glowing ball missed his chest, where Al had been aiming, but it hit his arm instead, sending Trent spinning back down onto the deck.

"My," Al said mockingly "you're a persistent one aren't you? I have to wonder though, why you're making such an effort to save poor Rachael." I watched as Trent raised himself shakily onto his hands and knees and started to glare at Al "I doesn't matter I suppose, one more I think, just for good luck." Al said before firing a third ball of black ever-after at Trent, it hit is back and caused the blond elf to fall back onto the deck with a thud. This time he didn't get back up.

"No, stop it!" I shouted, having enough, there was no way that I was going to sit here and watch this anymore. As I hit Al in the back angry and unwelcome tears strung my eyes, I would not cry for Trent Kalamack; I wouldn't "leave him alone."

"You're quite Rachael love; I think your elf boyfriend has had enough. Besides, you and I have a date on the other side of the lines." Al laughed before turning around and starting to walk away, I batted away the last of the tears as I watched Trent's unmoving body lying on the ground a little way away. There he was; my last chance, unable to help me any more. I fought back more tears as they threatened to overflow, why did it bother me so much that Al had killed Trent, because that was what it looked like he had done, killed him.

I stifled a gasp as I saw Trent move, he wasn't dead, and he was okay. The thought thrilled me more than it should have, and I resolved to stop thinking like that as I waited expectantly and watched as Trent heaved himself to his feet. Suddenly Al came to a stop, this couldn't be good, I decided as I turned to look over Al's shoulder, and sure enough we had come to a stop before the railings, Al was going to jump. I turned back to Trent, desperately frightened now and about to make Al rue the day he ever decided he wanted me for a familiar, but something in Trent's eyes stopped me. An intoxicating look of pure determination and something else, it made me pause and want to trust my life with Trent, something about him told me that he wasn't going to let Al take me, I wasn't sure what it was but there you go, that's why I didn't do anything to stop Al myself.

"Hope you don't mind getting a little wet Rachael love." Al laughed and waited for me to say something, I didn't though, I was too busy watching Trent and hoping that he would come through for me, I didn't have any other options. Trent raised the splat gun then, I watched as he pressed the trigger and my tiny sleepy time charm filled splat ball flew through the air towards Al. I cringed away from the splashing liquid as it collided with Al's back, I didn't want to get hit by any of it, I could hardly run away if I was unconscious, and Al would probably wake up before I did since I would need dousing in salt water. Suddenly and without warning Al started to fall backwards, I heard a small cry escape my lips as I brought my hands up to protect myself as the deck came up to meet us. We hit the deck with a loud thud and a jolt of pain as the deck collided with my cheek and arms.

"Ow," I complained as I untangled myself from Al and tried to get to my feet "you couldn't have gotten me down before doing that?" I asked as I rubbed my cheek and glared angrily at Trent who was slowly making his way towards me, all soppy feelings forgotten. He let out an exasperated noise and took another step towards me clutching his stomach tightly, he wasn't complaining about it but I knew he was still hurting from Al's attacks. Crap Al, we still had to get out of here before he woke up. I started towards him, staggering a little when I realised that being dragged across the deck and falling from a demon's shoulder had taken its toll on me and I hurt like Hell. We didn't have the time for that though, I met Trent halfway and then quickly grabbed hold of his arm before pulling on it and saying "come on, it's only a sleepy time charm, we need to get away before he wakes up."

"Not until you explain to me what just happened." he said, folding his arms across his well sculpted chest and routing himself to the spot.

"Trent," I groaned as I pulled on his arm again, trying to lead him towards the doors, unable to believe the stupid elf was doing this now "we don't have time for that, he'll wake up any minute, the potions aren't strong enough to keep him down for long and he will be really pissed when he wakes up so come on." I was starting to get pretty pissed with stubborn elf boy here, why wouldn't he just listen to me?

A look of understanding crossed Trent's face, finally, he got it. I thought, relief flooding through me until I realised that he was still frozen in place, all except for his eyes which had travelled away from my face and were now gazing over my shoulder, a look of horror crossed his face. "Rachael," he said as he raised his arm to point at something over my shoulder, I heard a groan and didn't even need to turn around to know what Trent was talking about, I did though, turn around I mean, and I gasped as I saw Al start to pick himself up off the floor.

"Aw hell," I said, my voice so quiet it was barely above a whisper. Al turned slowly, goat slitted eyes fixed firmly upon Trent, a look of pure loathing rooted deep within them; I shivered even though he wasn't looking at me.

"Trenton Aloysius Kalamack," he hissed as he got to his feet.

"Come on," I said tugging on Trent's arm again as I turned to face him, but the elf was firmly rooted to the spot, eyes locked on Al's face. "Come on," I repeated more urgently as Trent's jacket sleeve slipped through my fingers as he refused to move. Trent still didn't move an inch, he only stood there, staring at Al as though he had never seen anything more terrifying, it was a look I had never seen on Trent's face before and it frightened me. Slowly I turned back to Al and saw exactly what had Trent staring at the demon like he was; for the second time in forty-eight hours Al was transforming into me. Red swirls of ever-after covered the demon as he swapped his green finery for tight working-class male clothes, he was half way through the transformation when I turned to Trent and said,

"You're afraid of me?" utter disbelief colouring my words, Trent Kalamack was afraid of me, I know that I had come pretty close to tagging him a few times but sure, he was scared of me! I don't know why that bothered me so much, I was pretty sure that this time yesterday I would have loved to have found out Trent was afraid of me, now it didn't sit well with me. I didn't want him to be scared of me.

"Not now Rachael," Trent said, rocking into motion and taking a few steps back from the demon, from the tone of his voice and the look on his face I knew that Trent didn't mean that he wasn't afraid of me now, he meant that he didn't want to discus this now. I frowned but followed Trent and started to walk backwards away from Al, trying to calculate our chances of escaping if we just ran for it now, they were slim.

"Can you make a protection circle big enough for the both of us?" Trent asked suddenly as he grabbed hold of my arm, I didn't really appreciate the gesture at first, but warmed to his touch and found that I didn't mind it all that much. I turned to look at Al, who was still too busy transforming into me to really notice what we were doing.

"I can't tap a line here, I don't have a familiar and I don't have any line energy stored in my head." I said as I turned back to look at Trent, wondering what on Earth he was doing.

"How big Rachael?" he asked desperately, ignoring my words completely.

"Did you not hear what I just said; I don't have any line energy. Why can't you just make the circle?" I said, before sneaking a glance at Al whose short dark hair was morphing into my long red locks.

"I heard you but that's not the question I asked, I just want to know if you can make a circle big enough for us both, I'll handle the rest. And I can't make a circle without candles and chalk." Trent said quickly and urgently, his confidence had long since cracked and he was now officially panicking, though I found that I couldn't fully enjoy his distress, mostly because I was in danger as well. We were still backing away from Al and Trent came to a stop abruptly.

"I can make one big enough for us both," I said.

"Good," Trent said before grabbing my hand which was attached to the arm he was holding, I let out a noise of protest which he ignored as he moved me so that I was grabbing his wrist, in the kind of grip acrobats used when working on a trapeze. "Get ready."

That was all the warning I had before my eyes widened and a rush of line energy flowed into me.

"Holy crap," I gasped almost falling over, it was wild magic that was flowing into me. Trent had joined his will to mine as he tapped the line through his familiar and was giving the energy to me as though we were one. The energy coming through him had taken on a tinge of his aura; it was clean and pure with a taste of the wind. It was intoxicating. My gaze shot to Trent as he let out a groan, his brow was frowned and sweat was braking out on his forehead, my chi was full so now the spare energy was looping back into the line through him.

"Rhombus," I muttered quickly, forgetting everything in my sudden and inexplicable need to stop Trent from hurting.

A black tinged but still slightly golden circle popped up and surrounded us, I stared at my circle for a moment, depressed about the black smudge I had received in becoming Al's familiar, it was pretty embarrassing. That should have been my first clue, or rather reminder, but of course I missed it.

Trent however seemed not to notice the colour of my aura; I could feel him drop his connection to the line and reached out to steady him as he staggered a little under the force of it, my smutty aura completely forgotten, along with other important things. Trent didn't release his grip on my arm as he steadied himself and stood tall and determined, if a little scared, as he stared at the demon as it completed its transformation. Reluctantly I moved my gaze from Trent's glistening and panicked face to my clone standing further up the deck. Like last time Al had exaggerated my assets (or lack there of) beyond belief, and was smiling a sly smile as he walked, chest first, towards us, hips sashaying as he went. It was a disturbing sight watching yourself stalk towards you like that, not something I was likely to ever get used to.

"I'm not afraid of Rachael," Trent said as he glared at Al, his tone was strong and forceful but there was something in his eye that was unreadable and didn't seem to fit in with the emotions he was showing.

"Now, you and I both know that's not true," Algaliarept said, speaking in my voice, or a strange and wrong version of it at least.

An ill looking Trent went red around the ears and opened his mouth to speak again, confidence and arrogance returning now we were inside the safety of my circle. Something didn't sit well with me though, why wasn't Al ranting and throwing a fit now that we were safe from him? He had done the last time Ceri and I had been snatched from his grasp by us putting up a protection circle, what was different this time?

"You've still got the eyes wrong," I said boldly, probably more so than I actually felt since I had come so close to becoming a demon's slave and cutting Trent off before the disgusted elf could enrage Al any more "and the voice as well, I don't sound like that at all."

Trent paused in his glaring at Al to look at me; his expression told me that he was wondering if I was mad. Hey, if a freaking demon was going to take me off because the man I was standing next to was AFRAID of me then I was pretty sure that said demon could at least make me look and sound like myself, as if the whole thing wasn't embarrassing enough already. Though I supposed Trent's look might have had something to do with the fact that I had said that Al had 'still' gotten my eyes wrong, which implied that this had happened before. Swell, I was getting a right reputation as a demon summoner now.

"Maybe you are right," Al said as he regarded us with a wicked grin and tried to strike a sexual pose "but let us as Trenton Aloysius Kalamack what he thinks, surely he is the authority on what makes you look attractive."

It wasn't only Trent's ears that were red now, near as damn it his whole face was a dark burgundy colour. Trent took a step towards my circle and Al, and even though I knew he couldn't break it I raised a hand to stop him, my fingers met with Trent's chest and surprisingly he immediately stilled, thought his livid look never left his face as he stared at the demon. Al simply laughed.

"Ignore him Trent, he doesn't know what he's talking about, he knows he's lost and is trying to get a rise out of us." I said, trying to calm Trent down, aware even as I did so how strange it was that I, Rachael Morgan, was telling Trent Kalamack to be rational, shouldn't this be the other way around?

Al started to laugh even harder now, it was a cold and hollow laugh though, full of cruel humour and sounding totally wrong in my voice. "I haven't lost yet Rachael, and oh you have no idea how wrong you are," he said as he took several sauntering steps towards us and cocked his, err, my hip "I shall let you in on a little secret Trenton Aloysius Kalamack, I can see your desires as well as your fears, and I can say there isn't much difference between the two."

"You know nothing of me demon!" Trent spat, saying the last word with so much contempt you would have thought it was a swear word. My gaze flicked between the fuming face of Trent and the gleeful expression Al wore, I wondered what Al was talking about, what had he meant when he told Trent he could see his desires, and why that bothered Trent so much?

"I know a lot more than you, or Rachael, think," Al said, nearing us at an alarming speed, why did that bother me, we were safe inside my circle weren't we? There was no way Al could break it, not even when he looked like me, only I could break the circle, well my aura to be more specific…crap.

"Get back Trent!" I shouted as Al walked so that he was right in front of my circle, I grabbed Trent and dragged him backwards towards the other side of my circle just as Al raised a hand identical to my own and touched my circle, causing it to fall.

"Have you forgotten last night already Rachael?" Al asked tossing its ling red hair over its shoulder as my circle fell and he took another step towards us. Crap I thought as Trent and I stumbled backwards, trying to get away from the demon, how could I have been so stupid, how could I have forgotten that as Al's familiar I shared his aura? "Our auras are one Rachael; no circle you make can keep me out."

"Rachael?" Trent asked, real fear in his voice as we continued to stagger backwards, I didn't answer, what could I say to him? This was it, Al had me.

Al dived at me, I didn't stand a chance of running away from him, and he was upon me within a second. Al grabbed me and dragged my arm out of Trent's grip, I struggled but it was no good, Al was seriously pissed about being knocked out by a sleepy time charm and in one quick movement dragged me away from Trent.

"Let's show your elf boyfriend what happens when he crosses the superior species," Al said in his own voice as he stood tall, I watched as red mist covered him and transformed him back into his usual self "hold this for me familiar."

A scream of pain left my lips as Al tapped the line through me, my muscles jerked and a spasm shook me, my legs gave way and I drooped forward, only kept on my feet by Al's rough grip. I felt like I was on fire, the pain was nothing I had ever experienced before and I couldn't bare it, scream after scream sounded out, so loud I could just make out Trent's shouts over the noise, I wasn't listening to him though, the pain was too much. The line's energy raced through my body like fire, burning everything it touched until I was sure there would be nothing of me left when it was done, with a great effort I forced myself to stop screaming, whimpering until I managed to stop that too. A strange sensation went with the flames, it was almost like I was feeling everything double, my thoughts weren't my own and I knew that Al knew everything I was thinking, everything I was feeling. Slowly the pain lessened until I went completely numb and flopped against the wooden deck, Al's tight grip still keeping my arm upraised.

"CELERO FERVEFACIO!" Al exclaimed and the pain ripped through me again as Al's curse burned through me. I looked up long enough to see him raise his right hand and shoot ever-after energy at Trent, who let out a cry of his own and toppled the force of Al's curse stronger now that he was pulling the energy through me.

"Please, no more," I whimpered, unable to think now that my mind had been fried my Al's curses; at least it felt that way.

"Better?" Al asked the sound of his voice hitting me like a whip and chilling me to the bone "not bad, Ceri fainted after half that much and it took her three months to stop making that awful noise." He said as he yanked me onto my unsteady feet and ignored my plea completely. "Come along Rachael love, I think that's it for your elf." Swaying on my feet I glanced at Trent through a curtain of red hair, he was laying face down on the deck completely still.

"No," I sobbed as I took in his lifeless body, no he couldn't be dead, Al was lying, Trent wasn't dead.

"Yes love, it's bye-bye Elfie. Come on, I've still got to get you to the ley line." Al said as he started to drag me on my unsteady feet towards the railing.

"No!" I exclaimed, something snapping in me and causing me to struggle. I wasn't going with Al, no way, no how.

Al didn't say anything; he just continued to drag me away from Trent's still body as I limply fought him. It was no good, I didn't have the energy to fight him off or even slow him down, any second now we were going to reach the edge and that would be it, I was done for. I wasn't giving up though; I struggled until a tiny familiar voice yelled,

"Rachael!"

My head snapped up, no, I thought as I spotted Ivy and Jenks standing over by the doors, a little way behind Trent. What are they doing here; they're going to get themselves killed.

"Don't worry Rache," Jenks shouted as Al sun around and spotted my friends.

"More company? Rachael you certainly are a popular girl." Al said mockingly before he pushed me aside roughly, he didn't need to pull energy through me now that his chi was full and could move more freely if he wasn't dragging me around. I collided with the deck just as Ivy and Jenks darted forward, I pulled myself so that I could see what was happening but stayed where I was, I knew that I had no chance of getting away, Al wouldn't have released me if there was, he was standing too close to me anyway.

"No!" I cried as loudly as I could as Al raised his hand and began to shoot dark bits of ever-after at my friends. Ivy was able to dodge them with her vamp quickness, even if it freaked me out how eerily she moved I was glad to see she wasn't getting hit, Jenks was the same, he was too quick for Al even if the demon did take aim at him properly, I was guessing Al didn't think pixy's much of a threat, not that I minded, Jenks was safer that way.

Madness had taken over the main deck, as Ivy and Jenks darted about dodging Al's attacks but still not able to get close enough to him to assault him themselves. The ever-after balls that missed collided with the furniture on the deck and blasted holes in the walls of the small rooms up on deck, large booms accompanying each failed attempt on my friend's lives. I sat there, weak and helpless as I watched all of this, desperate to get up and help someone but just not having the strength to do so. Angry tears rolled down my face as I tried, in vain, to pull myself to my feet, my backside hit the deck yet again when Al suddenly stopped.

"Ceri," Al called out conversationally, as though he hadn't just been locked in an epic battle not too long ago.

I looked up, Al was right, Ceri was up on the deck, her hair loose and blowing in the breeze, she was dressed in her night clothes since it was probably gone midnight and she would have been sleeping. The strange thing was that she was standing beside Trent, holding his hand tightly in hers, my heart rose when I saw that he was standing with a little help from Ceri and looking very much alive. Al abruptly grabbed hold of my arm again, and through the demons own knowledge I knew that Ceri had set a circle around us, I could feel Al's irritation at this fact as he thought about how only drawn circles were strong enough to hold a demon and that he could break Ceri's effortlessly. Al roughly dragged me to the edge of the circle before promptly walking through the blockage, towing me along with him. I let out a scream as the energy Ceri had put into her circle surged through me, I could store line energy but not this much, this was torture. I twisted in Al's grasp before he realised me and let me lay on the floor, my body jerking as the line energy coated me in fire once more, the ever-after rebounded through me until it settled in my head, the only place it could force room. I heard three separate people shout my name as my screaming stopped and the pain subsided to something bearable.

"Please," I panted raising my head off the floor so that I could see my friends and Trent's looks of horror but most importantly Ceri's haunted face as she relived her own experience, I needed her to listen to me "don't do that again."

"You are an excellent familiar," Al encouraged, a sickening grin on his face "I'm so proud of you. You even managed to stop screaming again. I think I'm going to make you a cup of tea when we get home and maybe let you nap before I show you off to my friends."

"No…" I said but Al chucked at my defiance, sensing it before the words had even left my mouth. Now I could understand why Ceri had shut down while she was with Al, preferring to have no emotions than have to share them with him.

"Wait!" Ceri exclaimed as Al went to pick me up again, the demon left me where I was and turned to face Ceri.

"Ceri, you're looking well love." Al said warmly, opening his arms in a friendly gesture.

"I am Ceridwen Merriam Dulciate," Ceri said, her voice sounding powerful and commanding "I am not your familiar. I have a soul. Give me the respect that calls for."

Al let out a cruel snigger as he regarded her "I see you've found your ego. How does it feel to be growing old again?"

Ceri stiffened but relaxed a little when Ivy, who had been prowling around Al and I, walked to stand beside her and Jenks flew towards Ceri and Trent "I don't fear it anymore." She said softly and somewhere in my pain clouded brain I wondered if a never ageing existence had been how Al had tempted Ceri into being his familiar "it is the way of the world. Let Rachael Mariana Morgan go."

Al laughed coldly, the sound echoed through the silent night and I wondered why no one had come up onto the main deck to see what all the commotion was about "she is mine. You're looking well, care to come back; the two of you could be sisters. How nice would that be?"

"You can not force her, she has a soul." Ceri said, ignoring Al's words, tiredly I looked at her, knowing that it was useless, even though I still had my soul it wouldn't make a difference so long as Al could get me to a line.

"Yes I can," Al said simply and cruelly, I watched as Ivy slipped her hand into Ceri's, confusing me slightly since Ceri was still holding Trent's hand as well. Trent, I turned to look at the wounded looking elf, even though he was on deaths door he was still glaring at Al with distaste and standing as tall as he could.

"No. You can't." Ceri said as she raised her head and shouted "Demon, I bind you."

Al jerked as a smoky blue haze of ever-after blossomed over him, not large enough to include me since he had pushed further way when he dropped me to the ground. I looked up at the others, only now realising what had happened, why Ceri had touched both Trent and Ivy. Trent had started the circle, Ceri was the second portion of it and Ivy completed it, they had let Ceri bind their paths together and now Al was captured. I watched as Al raged and sprouted out Latin spells, though they had no effect on Ceri's circle and only angered him more.

"How dare you use what I taught you to bind me?" Al shouted as he turned his furious red eyes upon a confident looking Ceri, "I swear I shall rip your soul from you again, make no mistake you will pay for this!"

"You can jump to the line from here; leave now before the sun rises, none of us here summoned you." Ceri said, completely unaffected by Al's threats and folding her arms across her chest.

"You can not banish me Ceri; my familiar opened a summoning path for me to follow when she tapped the line." Ivy, Trent and Jenks looked at me, clearly confused as to how I could tap a line above water, I was too until I remembered the line that had ran alongside the ship earlier, I had tapped it and filled my chi then, more out of curiosity than anything else. Crap. "Break this circle and let me take her as is my right!"

Trent started forward but Ceri threw her arm out and stopped him before saying "Quick Rachael! He has acknowledged that you called him now banish him!"

"No!" Al shouted sending a flow of ever-after energy through me, the only way he could hurt me from inside Ceri's circle. The white hot pain caused me to wince but that was all, determination was flowing through me along with the line energy, it hurt like Hell but I could get it to stop, I could put an end to the pain if I just banished Al.

"Algaliarept," I managed to choke out "return to the ever-after."

"You little wench!" Al exclaimed as he sent yet another surge of scolding ever-after energy through me and lunged at the wall of Ceri's circle, trying desperately to get to me even though it wasn't possible. A cry of pain escaped my lips as I crumpled once more against the boat deck, I could here the thuds of my friends running towards me vibrating through the wood as I slumped, and then the pain stopped, so suddenly that I knew Al had gone, that he had been banished back to the ever-after. I closed my eyes and let out a cry of relief. I was safe, for tonight at least.

"Rachael?" Ivy asked as she landed beside me and gently pulled me upwards and out of my slumped position, I was so weak and relived that I did nothing to stop her.

"We need to get her inside," Ceri said, her voice close now and I guessed she was on the floor beside me and Ivy. Reluctantly I opened my eyes to see Ceri, Ivy and Jenks all looking at me worriedly.

"Jeeze Rache, you don't look so good." Jenks said, looking unsure of what to do with himself.

"Thanks Jenks," I muttered sarcastically as Ceri and Ivy helped me get to my feet, I swayed a little and looked over Ceri's shoulder, only to spot Trent sitting on the deck a little way away where the others had left him to run to me, watching me with a strange look in his eye, he was obviously still shaken and in need of some help. And since the elf had just helped save my life I knew that I had to help him, shrugging off Ivy and Ceri's hands and ignoring their protests I started shakily towards Trent. He dropped his gaze as I neared him, thankfully he wasn't too far away and I just made it before I dropped onto the deck beside him out of pure exhaustion, Ivy and Jenks were by my side in an instant. I tilted my head so that I could get a good look at Trent, he was shaking, and his lips set in a firm line and there was a frown in his brow. I reached out a shaking hand and touched his arm, his head snapped up and the look he gave me made me flinch, I spoke anyway.

"Thank you," I told him, I would thank my friends later, but I had the feeling Trent would have to leave soon and who knew if I would get a chance to thank him again.

Slowly Tent shook his head and I pulled my hand away, not liking the look he had in his eye "You are a demon's familiar." He said coldly and in such a way that I felt shameful, like I had just been caught cheating on my boyfriend or done something totally inexcusable. Sure being a demon's familiar was bad but I had had no choice, I hadn't wanted this.

"Trent…" I started wanting to be angry with him for acting like this but I simply didn't have the energy.

"What is it to you Kalamack?" Ivy asked acidly as she regarded Trent with distaste "your opinion means nothing to Rachael." She was wrong, I couldn't believe it was true but she was wrong, what Trent thought did matter to me, especially after tonight. I didn't want him to hate me, and that's just how it looked right now.

"You are a _demon's_ familiar," Trent repeated, like that was all he needed to say. I wanted to tell Trent to go turn himself, if he wanted to be such a heartless twat then he could just shove off, I didn't though since I was too weak to do anything more stare at him helplessly. Why did this bother me so much?

"Yes she is," Jenks said coming to my aid and flying so that he was hovering right before Trent, his hands on his hips "she didn't have a choice, and if you say anything about this to anyone I'll pix you so bad you wont be able to sit down for a week!"

Trent stared at the tiny threatening pixy for a moment before shifting his gaze back to mine, I couldn't meet it, what had I expected, that Trent would actually be anything other than a short sighted prat? I watched as his gaze moved to Ceri, of course, how could I have been so stupid? Trent had only been talking to me to get to Ceri, she was an elf, of course that was why he was actually here. Only he got more than he bargained for didn't he, he wasn't just saving me from some purvy man and getting in my good books, no he had to go up against Al, an evil demon who wanted to haul my ass to the ever-after. And now he was regretting it, thinking even finding another member of his dying species wasn't worth this. Fine. Let's see if I care.

"Someone's coming," Ivy said using her keen senses to spot someone before they got too close. I wasn't surprised someone was finally coming to investigate what had been going on up here; it had taken them long enough.

"We need to get out of here," Ceri said, and I nodded, ignoring the sulking Trent completely as I tried to stand. If he wanted to stay up here and explain this mess to whoever was on their way up here then he could. I staggered as I tried to stand and Ivy moved forwards, catching me before I could fall flat on my face. Stupid Trent Kalamack, I thought angrily. How dare he make me care what he thought?

"We really need to go." Ivy said as she scooped me up into her arms, the familiar scent of incense was comforting and reminded me of home, I started to fight back tears, gawd; I was too tired for this.

Without so much as another word Ivy took of running, not too fast so as to make me feel even more like throwing up than I already did, but fast enough to get us away from here. Together the three of us and Jenks (who was flying along beside us) headed towards the other entrance onto the deck so that we could avoid whoever was coming up onto the main deck now. It was quite a distance to run on a ship this size but fortunately the next door wasn't too far away. I didn't look back at Trent once, even though I doubt I could have even if I wanted to since I was so dizzy and weak I would have likely passed out if I had tired. If he wanted to ignore me and treat me like I was some kind of disgrace only because I happened to be a demon's familiar through no real choice of my own and so that I could save myself and my friend, he could. It didn't bother me at all, like I gave a flying fig about the egotistical, superior, pain in the ass, gorgeous elf. I didn't care about him or what he thought, not one bit.

**Author note: Okay, I'm a bit iffy about it if I'm honest, so please let me know what you think and if you spotted any mistakes of things you just didn't like, please tell me I like to know these things and reviews equal lots of love! Please review and thanks for reading this chapter! :) x**


	10. Determination

**Author note: I think I'm going to take ThoughtCriminal's advice and start with the multie-pov chapters after this one. Here it is, chapter ten, enjoy.**

**Chapter ten**

**TPOV**

"Trenton Aloysius Kalamack," it hissed as it slowly rose to its feet. A look of pure and utter loathing was upon its dark features, a look that I could say quite proudly that I matched. My hatred of the species that had driven my people to the brink of extinction outweighed my fear of death and I stood tall, giving the horrid creature my most disgusted look.

"Come on," Rachael said tugging on my arm and turning to face me, she surprised me a little since I had forgotten that she was there in my sudden rush of hate towards the beast standing before me. I didn't move though, not even as she urged me to do so. Slowly I felt my expression change, something strange was happening to the demon, a cloud of red mist was covering its body, I watched in horror as it started to transform. "Come on," Rachael repeated more urgently as she pulled on the sleeve of my suit, I couldn't bring myself to move though; I just stood there staring as the demon changed its appearance and became something both dazzling and fearsome, something, or rather someone who I couldn't seem to get out of my head of lately. Red swirls of mist changed it's green velvet dress clothes into form fitting male clothes, worn tightly because that was the style of the female who usually wore it. Red curls tumbled down past its shoulders and shone blood red in the dark night, it was turning into Rachael, an even more formidable and exaggerated version of her. It looked wrong though; the demon removed all of Rachael's floors to make her appear even more breath taking and changed her so that she still looked like herself, but not in the right way. Though this Rachael should have been stunning it only served to repulse me, this wasn't Rachael.

"You're afraid of me?" Rachael asked from my side, disbelief and annoyance clear in her voice. I felt my ears glow red at her words, at the way she said it and the truth in those fifteen letters, she didn't understand, how could she when I didn't even fully comprehend my feelings myself?

"Not now Rachael," I said, not meaning that I had stopped fearing her, even though I didn't fear her in the traditional sense, but rather meaning that I didn't want to have this conversation now. I didn't want to discus it at all if I could help it, however it seemed unlikely that Rachael would drop such a thing as this, she was far too stubborn. I turned my gaze back to the transforming demon, we didn't have the time for our usual argument now, we needed to find a way to get out of this encounter alive and that meant that our only options were running for the lower decks (which would be unlikely to yield good results) or making a protection circle to keep the demon out.

"Can you make a protection circle big enough for the both of us?" I asked as I grabbed hold of Rachael's arm, and started to walk her backwards, away from the demon. I felt Rachael stiffen under my grasp and thought for a moment that she was going to pull her arm away, she didn't though, she pulled a slight face before allowing me to lead her a few more steps back.

"I can't tap a line here, I don't have a familiar and I don't have any line energy stored in my head." she said as she turned to look at me, a peculiar expression on her face. Quickly I glanced over her shoulder at the demon, the transformation was nearly complete and we didn't have much time before it would be able to attack us again.

"How big Rachael?" I asked, it was unnecessary for her to be attached to the line or to have a familiar with her, if it meant us both getting out of this safely then I would tap the line through my own familiar and give her the energy she needed to set a circle. It would be painful, but worth it if we both got out of here with our lives.

"Did you not hear what I just said; I don't have any line energy. Why can't you just make the circle?" she said, sneaking a quick glance over her shoulder at the demon.

"I heard you but that's not the question I asked, I just want to know if you can make a circle big enough for us both, I'll handle the rest. And I can't make a circle without candles and chalk." I said slight annoyance colouring my words as I felt my mask fall to a place where I wouldn't be able to reach it for a while. The two of us continued to back peddle until I stopped and turned to face Rachael.

"I can make one big enough for us both," Rachael said a flicker of determination behind her dark green eyes.

"Good," I said before reaching out and taking her hand in mine, the hand that was attached to the arm I was still holding and moved her hand so that she was gripping my forearm. She let out a noise of protest as I did this but made no move to pull her arm away. "Get ready." I said before tapping the line through my familiar and focusing with all my might upon transferring the energy to Rachael.

"Holy crap," I heard Rachael gasp though I couldn't turn to see her expression as the flow and power of the energy I was transferring to her was becoming more and more painful and harder to bear. I let out a groan as my discomfort mounted, the spare line energy was now looping back into me now that Rachael's chi was full, seeking out places were it could store its self and causing me a large amount of pain.

"Rhombus," I muttered quickly, relief flooded through me as I realised my hold on the line, she didn't need to stay connected to it any more. I staggered slightly as the energy rushed out of my, I felt Rachael's soft hands reach up to steady me, feeling more than slightly embarrassed that I couldn't take a little line energy and that Rachael had needed to help me. The world around me stopped in its spinning and I held onto Rachael for support, something I rarely asked for, and waited until I all was still.

I straightened up and glanced through the circle that had sprang up between us and the demon, not even taking in its dark colour, and stared fiercely at the beast before me as it finished its transformation. I stood tall and confidently even though I could feel fear mounting inside me. I watched as demon Rachael smiled at me slyly, resting its hands on either side of its curvy hips and regarding me with interest as it slowly walked towards us, every movement purposeful. Beside me Rachael was throwing off waves of discomfort, she clearly wasn't happy that the demon had turned into her and was probably concocting all kinds of reasons in her mind why it had chosen to portray her, most of which surely would not paint me in a good light in her eyes. I knew that I would have to let her make up her own assumptions though, as I simply could not tell her the reason why the demon had turned into her, or why I thought it had turned into her, it would simply be too mortifying.

"I'm not afraid of Rachael," I said, trying to sound powerful and confident even though I simply wanted to shy away from the sickening creature's presence. It frightened me more than I cared to admit. Like I said, Rachael didn't scare me, not in that way anyway.

"Now, you and I both know that's not true," the demon said, speaking in a mutilated version of Rachael's voice.

I stared at the demon, feeling my ears start to go red, as they often did when I was embarrassed, angry or a combination of the two. Perhaps the demon wasn't mistaken, perhaps it could see all the secrets I had been hiding deep within myself over the mast two days, perhaps it could see that although I wasn't afraid of Rachael herself, I was afraid of how she made me feel.

"You've still got the eyes wrong," Rachael said boldly, 'still'? I wondered picking up on her use of the word. Had Rachael been in this situation before and had the demon turned into her before? I turned to look at Rachael, disbelief seeping through me, as I contemplated that she might very well be a demon summoner. Rachael's expression hardened and became defensive as soon as she saw the way I was looking at her

"Maybe you are right," The demon said as he watched us, a cruel grin upon his face as he struck a pose, flaunting Rachael's assets in such a way that it was hard to look elsewhere. "But let us as Trenton Aloysius Kalamack what he thinks, surely he is the authority on what makes you look attractive."

Impulsively I stepped forward, taking a threatening step towards the demon, of course I knew full well that I could not break out of Rachael's circle as only she could take it down, but that didn't matter to me, I was livid. This creature was going to spill my innermost secrets to the very woman they were about, it knew exactly why I was afraid of Rachael and was simply dying to tell her why. But not before it played around with me a bit first though, it would make me squirm a little first. I would not stand for that, the day I allowed a beast such as this one to make me uncomfortable was the day that Hell froze over. So as I took my step forward, face glowing a bright red I was sure, I was surprised to feel Rachael's fingers brush against my chest in a stilling movement. I was so surprised and so taken aback by the feeling of her gentle touch against me that I stopped still without a second thought, I knew that she was stopping me from antagonising the beast, which was quite a reversal of roles if I do say so myself, but I was more fascinated by the fact that she was touching me. It was a rare thing, no one ever seemed to touch me as most seem to view me as though there was a barrier around me, a barrier I probably helped to create as to be quite honest I didn't enjoy people laying there hands upon me, and for the most part people could sense that. But not Rachael, though it was most likely that she sensed that and was simply being defiant, she seemed to have no reservations about touching me (be that to poke a finger in my chest accusingly or hold me back as she was doing now) and it intrigued me. Although I wasn't charging at the demon anymore I was still staring at it furiously, displaying my anger in the only way left for me to do, the demon only laughed.

"Ignore him Trent, he doesn't know what he's talking about, he knows he's lost and is trying to get a rise out of us." Rachael said her voice strong and firm as she instructed me to be rational and glared at the demon before her. I found this strange; I didn't usually act like this, not only did I hardly ever permit someone to touch me it was even rarer that I ever listened to the suggestions of another person without injecting my own ideas and thoughts. Even stranger was that the person who tended to get my back up most of all, Rachael, was the one who was destroying these barriers and convincing me to act differently. Why? I wondered though unfortunately, what the demon said next seemed to answer my inner question.

Its laughter picked up at Rachael's words, even though it was coming out of her mouth (or a clone of her mouth) it sounded nothing like Rachael's laugh, it was a cold and hollow, not the barest trace of true emotion there. "I haven't lost yet Rachael, and oh you have no idea how wrong you are," it said as it took several sauntering steps towards us and cocked its hip "I shall let you in on a little secret Trenton Aloysius Kalamack, I can see your desires as well as your fears, and I can say there isn't much difference between the two."

Fury rose up within me at his words and I felt my brows frown even more as I hissed "You know nothing of me demon!", I could feel Rachael's gave upon me but I didn't turn, I only stared at the demon morphed to look like her but nothing reminiscent of her at all really, with a much contempt as I could muster.

"I know a lot more than you, or Rachael, think," The demon said, there was a strange almost gleeful edge to it voice as it spoke. It stalked towards us, a look of anticipation on its face, suddenly I felt Rachael stiffen.

"Get back Trent!" Rachael shouted as the demon positioned itself so that it was right in front of the circle. Rachael grabbed hold of me and tried to pull me backwards towards the other side of the circle, I back peddled with her just as the demon raised a hand and touched it circle. It fell instantly.

"Have you forgotten last night already Rachael?" The demon asked tossing its red curls over its shoulder as the circle fell and he took another step towards us. Rachael and I stumbled backwards, trying to get away from the demon and I tightened my grip on her arm involuntarily. The demons words hitting a cord with me as he insinuated that he had visited her last night, I shuddered at the thought "Our auras are one Rachael; no circle you make can keep me out."

"Rachael?" I asked, looking at her properly now and seeing the fear written on her face underneath the determined façade she always wore. She was truly scared of this demon, she had met him before and it had not been a pleasant experience, as hadn't this one, and I didn't like this, not in the slightest. It unsettled me slightly that I was having such a strong reaction to this, that it bothered me so much that Rachael was in such a position.

The demon dived at us then, it was so sudden that we didn't even have the time to flinch away from its attacking form. It grabbed Rachael and swiftly dragged her from my grip, I staggered backwards onto the deck with the force of its attack and watched at the furious demon promptly dragged a struggling Rachael further down the deck.

"Let's show your elf boyfriend what happens when he crosses the superior species," It said, its voice returning to the one it had used earlier as a red mist encased it and it turned back into its former self. "Hold this for me familiar."

I rushed to my feet as an ear splitting cry left Rachael's lips and a cruel smile slipped across the demon's lips. It was tapping the line through her, it had called her familiar and for whatever reason she had sold her soul to this creature, anger rippled through me as it tortured her, I could not watch this. I let out an enraged and undignified noise as Rachael's pained screams intensified and she slumped in the demons grip, only kept on her feet by its harsh hold on her. I charged forward, determined to help to pained witch and free her from her demon captor.

"CELERO FERVEFACIO!" the demon roared, sending a blinding ball of ever-after energy towards me, I never stood a chance of dodging it, and fell to the ground with a shout of my own for yet another time that night.

"Please, no more," I heard Rachael whimper, the sound cutting through me with more pain than the spell had, even though it was intensified by a direct connection to the line. It was wrong for Rachael to sound like that, so pained and beaten, she was confident and stubborn in the most surprisingly endearing ways and it wasn't right for her to sound hurt like that. I wanted to help her but just did not have the strength in me to pull myself up, not after the demons last heightened attack, I tried anyway, tried in vain to get to my feet. My head was spinning too much, my eyesight growing darker and darker as I struggled to remain conscious, it was no use.

"Better?" the demon "not bad, Ceri fainted after half that much and it took her three months to stop making that awful noise." Rachael made a noise as she was dragged to her feet yet again "Come along Rachael love, I think that's it for your elf."

"No," I heard her say, it was a quiet noise, barley above a whisper, but I heard it, I heard it loud and clear as though she had shouted it and it was the last thing I heard before everything went black and I fell unconscious.

LINE BRAKE

"No!" came Rachael's hoarse cry as I slowly regained consciousness. The sound pulled me from my slumber quicker than anything else could have, as the darkness faded and my head stopped spinning I found that I was still laying on the deck, its cold wood pressed against my cheek. The sounds of fighting were filling the air, the boom noise that echoed through the night told me that someone else had come to try and help Rachael and the demon was now battling them. This knowledge did nothing to deter me from trying to get to my feet so that I could help Rachael myself.

Gritting my teeth I pressed the palms of my hands onto the wooden deck and raised myself into a sitting position, arms shaking and wincing in pain as I did so, the feel of the demon's last attack upon me still throbbing in my body. I had no way of knowing how much time had passed since I had fallen unconscious, though I guessed it had not been too long as the demon had yet to take Rachael away and she was slumped on the floor by his feet, this angered me in ways that I could not possibly describe, Rachael belonged at no man's feet. A look of pure horror was upon her face as she watched the demon attack her aspiring saviours, I followed her gaze and saw the slender black haired vampire with whom I had seen Rachael spend a lot of time, she was darting around the deck with an eerie grace as she tried, in vain, to reach the demon. It was as I was watching the dark haired vampire that I spotted a tiny glimmering man, who was also attempting to reach the demon, I recognised him as the pixy who had accompanied Rachael to dinner tonight and who I had seen with her many times. The look on Rachael's face told me clearly that she feared for her friends lives; she knew the power of this demon and knew that the odds were not staked in their favour, which in turn told me even more so that I knew without a shadow of a doubt that there was no way I could let this demon take her. Peering through a short curtain of my own blond hair I felt a look of determination slip onto my face and quickly I got to my feet, I was about to run at the demon and help Rachael's friends when I felt a small hand reach out and grab hold of my arm.

"Wait," a familiar voice said, I turned, quickly and frustrated, only to find a small blond elf standing there. It was Ceri, dressed in her night clothes with her hair loose and floating around her worried face in the breeze, standing before me now was the very reason I had tried to get close to Rachael in the first place (or so I had told myself) and I didn't even care.

"No, I need to help her." I said pulling my arm from my fellow elf's grip and making a move towards Rachael and the others, Ceri and I were unnoticed thus far.

"You will fail, everyone here will die tonight and Al will have Rachael regardless. I can stop him, but I need your help." Ceri said sternly as she held out her hand, I took it without a moments hesitation, she was right, the demon would cut us all down with little effort and still take Rachael away. If this tiny elf knew any way of saving Rachael then I would do it, regardless of what it was.

"Ceri," The demon called out conversationally as it noticed up turn towards it, the fighting stopped instantly and no one moved.

My gaze locked with Rachael's, a flash of something I didn't recognise in her eyes when she saw me standing there. I swayed a little on my feet but tried to hide it, I still had not completely recovered from the demons attacks but sure as the sun would rise tomorrow there was no way I was letting the demon know that.

The demon swiftly grabbed hold of Rachael and I watched as a look of irritation flashed across its features, my own frown deepening at the motion. I noticed it then that Ceri had set a circle, the pale blue colour of her aura visible underneath all the dark demon smut that was, I realised, a result of her being a demons familiar. I wasn't sure how Ceri hoped to keep the demon captive in an undrawn circle, I was sure it wouldn't be strong enough to hold it and even if it was what good did that do us, Rachael was still in there with it, at its mercy. The demon began to drag Rachael roughly forward, she let out soft cries as it did so and I took a step forward (as did the vampire to my left who only stopped when she realised she couldn't reach the demon through the circle), only to be stopped by Ceri's tightening grip on my hand, I shot her a look and then turned helplessly back to Rachael. I flinched as the demon walked through the circle without any problem, passing through it as though it wasn't truly there, only Rachael let out any indication of its presence as she let out a pained scream as the line energy the circle had used was filtered through her.

"Rachael!" I heard myself involuntarily shout, mere seconds after her name had left my lips it was repeated twice over by the vampire and the pixy. Ceri remained mum, though her expression clouded over and darkened significantly.

"Please," Rachael panted when the screaming stopped and raising her head off the floor so that she could was looking at us "don't do that again." She said, directing her last words at Ceri.

"You are an excellent familiar," the demon encouraged, a sick grin on its face "I'm so proud of you. You even managed to stop screaming again. I think I'm going to make you a cup of tea when we get home and maybe let you nap before I show you off to my friends." My blood boiled.

"No…" Rachael said but the demon only chucked at her defiance.

"Wait!" Ceri exclaimed as the demon went to pick Rachael up again, and the vampire, pixy and I started forward, the demon left Rachael where she was and turned to face Ceri.

"Ceri, you're looking well love." The demon said warmly, opening his arms in a friendly gesture.

"I am Ceridwen Merriam Dulciate," Ceri said, her voice sounding powerful and commanding, I turned to look at her, a Dulciate, the Elvin royal family? "I am not your familiar. I have a soul. Give me the respect that calls for."

The demon let out a malicious snigger as he regarded her "I see you've found your ego. How does it feel to be growing old again?"

I felt Ceri stiffened, she then softened again when the vampire and pixy flew to stand next to us, normally I would have had the opposite reaction, but I was too focused on getting Rachael out of this mess to care "I don't fear it anymore. It is the way of the world. Let Rachael Mariana Morgan go."

The demon laughed again "she is mine. You're looking well, care to come back; the two of you could be sisters. How nice would that be?" it said and I felt my lower lip curl at its tone.

"You can not force her, she has a soul." Ceri said, blatantly ignoring what the demon had said before whispering so quietly that I only just heard it "grant me this," in the direction of the vampire.

"Yes I can," the demon said simply and viciously, I stood tall and firm as the vampire moved so that she was standing next to Ceri and then slipped her hand in hers so that the elf was hold both her and my hand. I wasn't sure what she was planning to do, but I could hardly focus on anything but the murderous stare I was giving the vile demon.

"No. You can't." Ceri said as she raised her head and shouted "Demon, I bind you."

The demon jerked as a smoky blue haze of ever-after blossomed over him, not large enough to include Rachael since it had pushed her further way when it dropped her to the ground. I was startled for a moment before I realised what Ceri had done, she had drawn on both mine and the vampire's energy to create a circle strong enough to bind a demon, even though she was not connected to the line. The demon began to fume, shouting and calling out spells, though they had no effect on Ceri's circle and only angered it more.

"How dare you use what I taught you to bind me?" the demon demanded as it turned his furious red eyes upon a confident looking Ceri, "I swear I shall rip your soul from you again, make no mistake you will pay for this!"

"You can jump to the line from here; leave now before the sun rises, none of us here summoned you." Ceri said, releasing both mine and the vampires hands and folding her arms across her chest.

"You can not banish me Ceri; my familiar opened a summoning path for me to follow when she tapped the line." Collectively the vampire, the pixy and I turned to look at Rachael, she had tapped the line whilst on the boat when knowing full well that a demon was after her? How could she do such a foolish thing? "Break this circle and let me take her as is my right!"

I started forward towards where Rachael lay upon the ground out of the demons reach only to be stopped again when Ceri threw her arm out and stopped me before saying "Quick Rachael! He has acknowledged that you called him now banish him!"

"No!" The demon shouted a look of fury crossed his face and a scream left Rachael's lips, which she quickly quelled, white hot anger seeped through me as I realised it was sending a flow of ever-after energy through her, the only way it could hurt her from inside Ceri's circle.

"Algaliarept," she said croakily, speaking the demons name "return to the ever-after."

"You little wench!" Algaliarept exclaimed as it sent yet another surge of scolding ever-after energy through her, I could only tell as Rachael hunched in on herself, determined not to scream. It then lunged at the wall of Ceri's circle, trying desperately to get to Rachael even though it was impossible. A cry of pain escaped her defiant lips as she crumpled once more against the boat deck, the demon vanished and instantly the vampire and the pixy took of towards her, Ceri following soon after. Though I was unable to bring myself to move for some reason, and instead sank onto the deck as realisation hit me. Rachael was a demon's familiar.

"Rachael?" The vampire asked as she landed beside Rachael and gently pulled her upwards and out of her slumped position, she looked so weak, so unlike herself.

"We need to get her inside," Ceri said.

"Jeeze Rache, you don't look so good." The pixy murmured, hovering a little in front of Rachael

"Thanks Jenks," Rachael muttered sarcastically, now returning to her normal self, I almost smiled, almost. As Ceri and the vampire helped her get to her feet, I watched as she swayed a little and she looked over Ceri's shoulder, only to spot me. I was unsure of what to do now, unsure of Rachael now that I knew what she had become, she shrugged off the vampire and Ceri's hands and ignoring their protests started shakily towards me. My breath caught in my throat and I dropped my gaze as she neared me, I didn't know what to think right now, all the things I had ever been told were instructing me to do one thing while my heart was telling me to do another. Rachael dropped onto the deck beside me; her friends were beside us in an instant. She tilted my head so that she could get a good look at me, it was only then that I realised that I was shaking; I set my lips in a firm line and frowned. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Rachael reached out a shaking hand and touched my arm, instinctively my head snapped up and I watched as Rachael flinched, clearly because of the look on my face.

"Thank you," She said sincerely, and slowly I started to shake my head, acting once again on instinct and hating myself even as I did it.

"You are a demon's familiar." I said hearing the coldness in my voice but unable and unwilling to do anything about it.

"Trent…" she started but was cut across by her vampire friend.

"What is it to you Kalamack?" the dark haired vampire asked, eyeing me with distaste though I couldn't have cared less "your opinion means nothing to Rachael." I was aware of that, I knew I meant next to nothing to Rachael and that bothered me, even as I was being so cruel to her.

"You are a demon's familiar," I repeated, truly unable to say anything else as that was all that kept repeating in my mind, years of conditioning and my nature warring with my feelings.

"Yes she is," The pixy man hissed flying so that he was hovering right before me with his hands on his hips "she didn't have a choice, and if you say anything about this to anyone I'll pix you so bad you wont be able to sit down for a week!"

I turned my gaze away from the pixy, looking at Rachael instead, she couldn't meet my gaze and that alone felt like an arrow through my heart even though it was my fault. '_What are you doing?'_ a small stern voice in the back of my mind asked and I found that I honestly didn't have the answer to that question, what was I doing?

"Someone's coming," the vampire said clearly using her heightened senses to spot on coming trouble.

"We need to get out of here," Ceri said, and Rachael nodded, that was all, she then started to get to her feet but staggered as she tried to stand, I almost reached out to steady her but the vampire had caught her before I could so much as move.

"We really need to go." The vampire said as she scooped Rachael up into her arms.

One moment they were there and then the next they weren't, the vampire took off with Rachael in her arms before I had so much as blinked, the pixy flew off after them and Ceri spared me a parting glance before following suit. As I sat there in the silent night for a moment my brain started to revert back to normal, the shock of finding out that Rachael was a demon's familiar and all of my taught fears of their kind leaving my mind. It hit me then, exactly what I had done. _'What have I done?'_ that small voice asked and I instantly got to my feet, I would follow after Rachael and sort this out, I rarely admitted that I was wrong but I was able to do it in this instance. I had made a mistake in treating her so coldly; I believed the pixy when he said that she had no choice in this, so it could hardly be her fault. However before I could run after Rachael and her friends I heard the sound of polished shoes on the wooden stairs leading up to the main deck, this must be the person the vampire had heard. Before I could move and get out of sight however the person pushed through the doors and stormed onto the deck. It was Jonathan.

"Sa'han," Jonathan said straightening his suit and spotting me standing in the middle of the deck "Ellasbeth sent me to find you…" he trailed off, taking one look at my appearance and the carnage that surrounded me and raising his eyebrows.

"Not now Jonathan," I said before turning around and moving to take off after Rachael, not really wanting to answer his questions and eager to find her.

"I must insist Sa'han that you come with me," Jonathan said with the authority and power that reminded me why my father had hired him to work for (or watch) me. It was my turn to raise my eyebrows this time, and I folded my arms before turning back to Jonathan, not happy with being addressed thus.

"I apologise Sa'han," Jonathan said unhappily, clearly seeing the look I was giving him "but Ellasbeth is most insistent and it would be wise to leave her before the Officers arrive."

"Ellasbeth is not my wife yet," I said coldly, stepping away from him again only to be stopped by the sound of his voice.

"You are right, but she is your fiancée and you promised to present her with the Heart of the Ocean tonight after dinner, as a pre-wedding gift," I groaned internally at the reminder, so I had promised to give her my gift tonight, but I was sure that I could do that after I had sorted things out with Rachael.

"I shall Jonathan, I will keep my promise but there is something I must take care of first." I said in an attempt to bid him farewell, Jonathan was not so easily beaten however and stood his ground, a firm frown fixing on his face.

"I must request Sa'han that you do not do what you are planning to do, I know that it involves that dreadful girl from dinner today and ask that you bear in mind to who you are engaged. It would be a grave mistake for all involved if you were to peruse this girl."

I felt my mask slip ever so slightly but managed to fix it before Jonathan noticed, what made him think that he could talk to me like that? "How dare you…" I started but Jonathan rather uncharacteristically cut across me.

"When your father employed me years I gave him my word that I would see to it that this marriage went ahead. I do not plan on going back on my word despite his death, what about you Trenton?" Jonathan asked coldly, taking the wind out of my sails much to my dismay. He was right, this union had been arranged years ago, I could not go back on my word, I hadn't even realised until now that that was what I had been intending to do when I found Rachael, I would not disgrace my family like that, regardless of how I felt. I nodded once to Jonathan and straightened my now dirty suit in an attempt to appear more respectful, Jonathan turned and headed towards the doors, I followed.

"Is Ellasbeth in the cabin?" I asked, positive it would not look good for her to see me in such a way; it was sure to mean awkward questions I really did not have any desire to answer.

"No Sa'han, she is still talking with the other ladies." Jonathan replied the respectful tone back in his voice as we reached the stairs and started to descend.

Good, I thought, that would give me time to change before I had to give her the wretched heavy necklace "please find her and request that she meets me back at our cabin." I said and Jonathan told me that he would before turning towards the dinning saloon and I carried on towards the cabin, wishing all the while, that I could turn back time.

**Author note: I'm worried here guys, I think I might have gone out of character here a little bit, understatement I'm sure, so please can you tell me if you think that I have, it would go a long way towards me not making the same mistake in the future. Okay, I have a proposition for you, don't worry its nothing bad, I just realise that there is quite a time gap in-between my posts and might have come up with a short term solution to you having to wait so long. Here it is, I'll send you a little sneak preview of the next chapter, IF you can guess which Titanic character Jonathan is being depicted as in my fic, it might not be obvious so far but I don't think it'll be too hard to figure it out. Please review if you so wish to, it makes me smile and gives me the incentive to update quicker. Thanks for reading :) x**


	11. Out of my system

**

* * *

**

Chapter eleven

**RPOV**

Dawn arrived and I climbed into my bed in the cabin with a scowl on my face, damn Trent Kalamack, the pompous elf had no right to get all high and mighty with me, especially not after what he did himself. The murdering drug lord, I thought viciously as I glared at the ceiling and tried to ignore the rats, they were squeaking as Jenks noisily chased them out of our room. I wished he's hurry up; the noise was only serving to anger me more and their scurrying little paws made me think of what a cowardly rat Trent was. Using me to get to Ceri like he did, how could I have been so stupid that I hadn't seen it? Fortunately I'd only let my guard down around him for a little while, while we were on the deck just then, that couldn't do too much damage. I definitely wouldn't make that mistake again, I wasn't even sure why I had this time to be honest, the last time I put so much faith in a man he sold all my secrets to a demon, and this time one had tried to save me from a demon but only to get to Ceri. I had been livid all the while that Ivy, Ceri and Jenks had been cleaning me up and saving me from the mental and physical wounds Al had inflicted on me. Even after being force-fed a couple of Ivy's brimstone cookies, which I resented, I was still fuming.

"Why does it bother you so much," Jenks had asked when we had first arrived back at the cabin and after I had told him Trent's real motivation "it's Trent Kalamack, what did you expect?"

I honestly didn't know what I had expected, it wasn't even as if I had ever thought that Trent actually wanted to spend time with me, I had always known that he had an ulterior motive, there was just something about finding out that I was right that didn't fill me with the usual sense of triumph and happiness. I think that I had wanted to be wrong. Oh I don't know! Damn you again Trent for making me so confused, I thought angrily as Ivy shifted in the bed next to mine. We were the only ones in the cabin now, Ceri having gone for a walk (most likely to find that Quen she had told us so much about) after reminding me of how she had taught me to spindle even more line energy safely in my mind, just in case Al tried to torture me again, and I guessed Jenks had finished chasing out the rats since I couldn't hear them any more. I continued to glare at the smooth freshly pained ceiling for a little while longer until I finally let out an annoyed huff and rolled onto my side, dragging my bedcovers violently with me. Stupid elf.

**Trent POV**

Upon arriving back at the cabin that Ellasbeth and I shared I hastily changed into another, cleaner, though similar looking suit and hoped that Ellasbeth would not notice the change because, quite frankly, I did not need the hassle right now. Whilst waiting for Ellasbeth I walked over to the safe where all of mine and Ellasbeth's valuables were being kept, turning the dial I unlocked it and removed a large black velvet jewel case from inside the safe before closing the little door and locking it up again. I sighed heavily and tried not to think about Rachael, if truth be told I had no idea why it bothered me so much that I had upset her, I could not figure out the reason why I had come to care for her so quickly, but I had. Forcefully I pushed this thought from my mind, I was being foolish again, making something as trivial as mere attraction (what else could it be?) into something bigger and all together more problematic. It was naive of me to be acting on such impulses, I saw that now even if I hadn't on the main deck a few moments ago when I had been about to follow Rachael. Somehow this woman had gotten past all my defences and encouraged me to care about what happened to her, I ought to have known that it was a bad sign when I started to have those dreams about her, dreams that had sparked my feelings for the fiery creature. I had learned from a young age that there was no such thing as love, at least not for those of my social standing. However, it was not gentlemanly to leave a lady so upset, as Rachael surely must be even though she may try to hide it. I then remembered what I had been intending to do upon pursuing her and stopped, it would not be wise for me to seek her out and apologise; it would only lead to trouble if my attraction got the better of me. Though that said, Rachael was in grave danger, a retched demon was intent upon having her, I had become an expert on walking away from a lost cause (which Rachael's fight against the demon surely was, he would doubtlessly be back again a sundown) over my years as a businessman, it was the only way, you had to abandon the sinking ship. However, I wasn't sure that I could just abandon Rachael like that, though I wasn't entirely sure why that was. Once again I wondered why I even cared and I instantly reminded myself that she was a demon's familiar, forced into servitude with the dangerous loathsome creatures that had put my species to the brink of extinction. Why should I help her when she already belonged to them and bore their tainted mark? I had seen the effect the union had on her aura, though I had not realised it at the time, her golden aura was besmirched with black. As I paced the room in disarray, which left me quite irritated as I did not enjoy being confused or unsure in anyway, I liked to be in control, I tried to decide what I should do.

I had just convinced myself that it would be best that I never saw Rachael again when Jonathan and a fuming Ellasbeth walked into the cabin. I could all but feel the rage and embarrassment as it rolled off of her and I stifled a groan. I did not need this. Ellasbeth's scowl deepened at the sight of me and she folded her arms across her chest, giving off the aura of ice once again. Jonathan stood behind her, looking slightly disapproving as he regarded me though the emotion was so slight that I could not be sure. I frowned, not liking the way the pair seemed to gang up on me, watching me with a hateful and cold gaze. I straightened and moved my right hand and the velvet box so that it was hidden behind my back.

"Leave us Jonathan," I said, speaking more tightly than I would normally have out of annoyance at his behaviour. Did he honestly think that he could treat me this way?

Jonathan gave me a nod before making a short bow to Ellasbeth, which she didn't see since she was too busy glaring at me, and swiftly exited the room. Now that we were alone Ellasbeth's demeanour became even frostier, though I had not thought that possible, she stalked past me without so much as glancing in my direction, pretending that I wasn't even there and headed towards her portion of the cabin, which was cut off by three walls and sat at her vanity. I turned towards Ellasbeth forcing my expression to remain pleasant; the bitter woman tried my patience and polite ways more than anyone else ever could, though in no where near the same way as Rachael did. I stopped still, I had been walking towards Ellasbeth when the thought had occurred to me, and I felt my mind fill with her presence and image before I quickly shook it off and continued towards my fiancée. Ellasbeth was busy violently unpinning her hair when I approached her.

"I wish to speak to you," I said simply, having never been one for romantic gestures and even less inclined to try for this heartless creature.

She ignored me, though her insulted gaze shot to me through the mirror on her vanity, and she simply continued to remove the pins from her light blond hair. I clenched my jaw at her disrespect but did not say anything against her, as I did not need an argument right now. "I said that I wish to speak with you."

She glared at me through the mirror as she pulled the last of the pins from her hair "I am aware of that; however I do not wish to speak with you." She said coldly before reaching for her brush and running through her hair.

"Ellasbeth…" I started a bored and clipped tone to my voice as I really did not have the patience left to deal with one of her moods. She cut across me though and span on her chair to face me.

"No Trenton, do not speak to me unless you are going to apologise. No one embarrasses me the way that you did just then, I tell you, no one. It would not have been so bad were it not the second time that you had abandoned me at dinner, and to chase after your whore too, as I assume that is where you were last night as well, with her." Ellasbeth snapped in her best haughty voice.

"How dare you…?"I all but growled at her suggestion, how dare she speak to me in such a way?

"Do not even try to deny it Trenton, I have seen the way you look at her, you made your feelings perfectly clear at dinner tonight." She said getting to her feet and stalking past me.

"Ms Morgan is not my whore," I said sternly, turning so that I followed Ellasbeth's progress across the room "she is merely someone I know."

Ellasbeth let out a cold laugh "Is that why you became defensive of her when I spoke ill of her, or why you followed the witch out of the dinning saloon when she started to sneeze? Do not believe that I am a fool Trenton, you are not the only one who regrets this union but I will not have you embarrassing me so."

"I think that you ought to remember your place Ellasbeth," I said harshly, unwilling to tell her to reasons why I had reacted to Rachael in such a way, unwilling to admit them even to myself "you have no right to question my motives and interrogate me like this, I have done nothing wrong."

"I will remember my place if you remember yours, do you honestly think that I will let you embarrass myself and my family by letting you keep a whore behind my back? That is unless you have no intention of marrying me when we make port and you wish to disgrace me and our families further?"

"I am not keeping a whore, Rachael simply needed my help and I gave it to her, I assume that you do not want a husband who is not gentlemanly and would abandon a woman in her hour of need?" I said, desperate to stress that Rachael was no my whore, aware all the while that Rachael wouldn't like the way I painted her as a helpless victim as she believed that she could take care of herself. I felt a small smile grace my lips before I reminded myself that I had resolved never to see her again and set my mouth in a straight line again.

"Please, do not call THAT gentlemanly." Ellasbeth scoffed coldly as she took out her clean nightdress from her draw.

"No, listen to me now Ellasbeth," I said angry that she would not let the topic of Rachael drop and that she insisted on bringing her up when I was trying to forget her "I said that she is someone I know and that is all it is."

"As I said, do not embarrass me, I will not allow it." she said picking up her night clothes and heading towards the washroom.

I felt my frown deepen and anger well up inside me, neither Rachael nor I had done anything wrong and this cold hearted woman refused to believe it. "If trying to save a woman's life is an embarrassment to you then I apologise." I said my voice heavy with sarcasm and hard as a rock. I had no idea why I said that, why I told her that I had saved Rachael's life, the only explanation I had for it was that she had pushed my patience to its limits so I simply told her the truth or a version of it at least.

There was silence and neither one of us spoke, slowly Ellasbeth turned back to face me with a strange look on her face, not worry or awe or appreciation, it was a meek look, she reminded me of a tiger that had realised it could not eat the man with the whip.

"You saved her life?" she asked, sounding doubtful though less accusing than she had earlier. Clearly she did not see me as the life saving type.

"A man attacked her on the main deck," I said, scowling at the memory and my usage of the word 'man', the word did not fit the evil being that had appeared on the deck that night, it was no man. Though I could hardly tell Ellasbeth that it was a demon as it would only lead to Rachael finding herself in trouble, and even though I couldn't see her any more I did not want her in any more trouble "and I did my bit to help her."

"It would appear that hell has frozen over, you have helped someone other than yourself." Ellasbeth said coldly but before I could scold her for her disrespectful talk she asked, "So you have no intentions of calling off the wedding?"

"No, I do not," I said slight annoyance audible in my voice "quite the opposite as I was hoping to give you a pre-wedding gift." Ellasbeth's eyes shot up at my words and she looked at me, eager to see what I was going to give her and mercifully silent. I gestured for her to head back to the vanity table and she complied, once she was sat upon her stool I removed the large black velvet box from behind my back. Ellasbeth's expression showed no emotion at the sight of the jewel box, she was accustomed to the finer things in life and would remain sceptical until I could prove to her that this was something special.

"It's called Le Coeur de la Mer, or the Heart of the Ocean," I said in a slightly bored tone as I opened the black velvet box to reveal the necklace, a large blue diamond cut in the shape of a heart and attached to a silver chain. It was rather ostentatious and naturally most expensive, I had bought it for its history mostly but also because I had known that it was something Ellasbeth would love to be able to brag about to her friends, which would keep her from pestering me for a while "it was worn by Louis the sixteenth, as the jewel in his crown." I explained though I was sure that like my art, history was not something Ellasbeth could appreciate.

Ellasbeth's eyes were wide and appreciative as she took the box from me and fastened the necklace around her neck before I had the chance to put it on her, as would have been expected. I set my jaw at her disrespectful move but said nothing, at least while she was mesmerised by the jewel she was silent.

"It is most exquisite Trenton," Ellasbeth said as she touched the ice blue stone tenderly "made for royalty you say?"

"Yes, Louis the sixteenth." I replied though it soon became evident that Ellasbeth hadn't been listening beyond the word yes.

"Well how fitting, royalty is what we are as well is it not Trenton?" she asked though she did not wait for a response "I shall be the talk of the town when I wear it at our wedding." Ellasbeth said a wide and superior smile on her face as she regarded herself in the mirror. Looking through the glass at the stone and its wearer I could not shake the feeling that this was wrong, that the necklace did not belong around Ellasbeth's neck but rather around someone else's. I quickly tried to push this from my mind as I thought about who that could be.

"It pleases me to know that you like it." I said dryly as Ellasbeth reluctantly removed the necklace and put it back inside the case.

"I do like it Trenton, Mary shall be green with envy once she sees me in it." Ellasbeth said with a laugh, assuming that Mary was one of Ellasbeth's 'friends' I took the case from Ellasbeth and decided that that was as much of a thank you as I was going to get and shut the case back in the safe just as Ellasbeth disappeared into the bathroom. Changing into my own nightclothes I was turning down the covers on my bed when Ellasbeth emerged and got into her own bed, not saying a word to me but in a notably better mood. At least her issue with Rachael was forgotten for now, I thought as I climbed beneath the sheets and went to sleep.

* * *

I was on the main deck, the large space completely empty of people, I thought about how strange this was, that the boat deck was empty I mean, as it was clearly late at night because of the dark starry sky above and around me and so surely some of the members of the nocturnal species should have been awake. I was alone, standing right in the middle of the deck with my hands buried deeply in my suit pockets to escape the cold. My eyes darted towards the doors that led below deck and I felt a surge of anticipation and then disappointment when they did not move, I was waiting for someone, desperately waiting for them and they were late. I shifted on the souls of my feet and looked downwards towards the wooden deck beneath my shoes, where was she? I wondered. My head snapped up at the sound of the doors being pushed open and I felt a smile spread on my lips as I spotted her. She was dressed in her usual clothes, brown mens trousers and a white shirt which she tucked in, her boots made little tapping noises on the deck as she walked towards me. The smile that graced her lips was sly and playful, and her bright green eyes danced in their sockets with mischief. Her walked picked up speed as she neared me, so much so that her bright red curls bounced around her shoulders with each step she took, and her hips swayed seductively. She stopped in front of me.

"Rachael," I breathed as she reached me and felt a mischievous smile of my own cross my lips. She took in my roguish expression and raised her eyebrows playfully.

"Trent," she greeted as she reached up to gently brush her fingers down the side of my face, I leaned into her touch and her smile widened.

"You're late," I said as I raised my hand and covered hers with it, pressing her soft hand to my cheek.

"I know, but Ceri was teaching me something and it was hard to get away, I had to think of a really good excuse." She said as she took a step closer to me.

"You are forgiven," I said softly and jokingly "am I allowed to know what your excuse was?"

Rachael's smile became even more mischievous, though I hadn't thought that possible and I felt my own smile widen as she leaned in towards me, just as she opened her mouth to tell me a bright red light flashed from over my shoulder. Rachael's brow frowned and she took a step to peer around me in the direction the light had come from, I watched as she pulled her little gun from her pocket. I went to turn but the look that crossed Rachael's face was such that I could not look away, it was one of absolute hate and revulsion mixed with horror.

"Move Trent," she said quickly and urgently as she pulled on my arm "you need to run, we need to get out of here, now."

Sensing her urgency I allowed myself to be moved and quickly grasped her hand so that I could get us away from whatever was bothering her so, as we ran I looked back over my shoulder to see what had gotten to Rachael so badly. In the far distance there was a figure, too far away to make out exactly who it was though from its outline I guessed it was male. Slowly it raised its hand and a black ball of energy formed around its hand, but before the figure could fire its energy at us the whole ship jilted, so violently and suddenly it seemed to shake the whole world. And then we were falling.

My eyes flew open as the sensation of falling in a dream hit me, instantly I shot upright and found myself gasping for breath and covered in cold sweat. Breathing heavily I ran my hand through my hair and pulled my damp fringe from my face. Blast these dreams; I though angrily as I looked around the room of my cabin, through the port hole I could see that it was still dark outside and the clock on the bedside table read three o'clock in the morning. Sighing but unwilling to go back to bed only to suffer from more dreams, I threw back the covers, passed Ellasbeth's still sleeping form and headed straight for the draw that held my art supplies. Settling myself upon the settee I opened the wooden case, took out a pencil and set to work calming myself. I started drawing instantly; letting instinct and emotion guide me I worked from memory this time and began to draw the outline of a pair of eyes. I worked at the eyes, working from an unknown model in my subconscious and shaping them perfectly, time passed and soon there was a pair of dazzlingly fierce eyes staring at me from the paper. I finished drawing a fan of eyelashes and then moved on to the rest of the face. It was as I went to draw the hair that I recognised the face I had been drawing; I had been too intent upon sketching each individual feature that I had not looked at the face as a whole. It was Rachael.

That was it; I thought angrily, no more, no more of this foolishness. I had to get this out of my system, I would tend to this silly attraction in the cleanest and simplest way possible and then this would be over, no more dreams, no more fantasising. I would be over her completely and able to get on with my life. Hastily I snapped my wooden case shut and returned it to my draw, before quickly and quietly rushing to the washroom to dress. Rachael was a witch, I told myself, so she would still be awake at this time and I could sort everything out. I would sort everything out, I thought firmly as I quietly closed the cabin door behind me, come dawn I would be over Rachael Mariana Morgan.

**RPOV**

I sprang up suddenly, the shock of the dream waking me. Taking heavy breaths I pushed my long red hair off my face and tried to recall what had been so terrifying about the dream. Well, I thought scornfully, I could sum that up in one word: Trent. I flinched as the dream replayed its self in the forefront of my mind, Trent's desperate kisses, soft touches and blazing, passion filled green eyes. Mentally a scolded myself for dreaming about Trent and I fooling around on the small platform on the stern of the main deck, how could I even consider that! Well, I thought huffily as I remembered me all but throwing myself at the drug lord in my dream, my subconscious was way off, there was no way that I was attracted to Trent Kalamack, even in the slightest. Fecking elf, I couldn't even escape him in my dreams!

I let out an exasperated breath before lying back down, trying to push aside the bad memories I closed my eyes only for them to fly back open as all I could see was HIS face. That was it, I thought as I shot back up and threw aside the covers, and stepped onto the cold cabin floor, I had to get out of here. Quickly I got dressed and washed, moving quietly as the clock on the wall only read seven o'clock, only ONE hour after I had gone to sleep, as I knew from past experience that sleeping vamps were best left undisturbed. Wide awake even though I had only had an hour's sleep I crossed the room picked up my bag and headed for the door, only Ivy and I were in the cabin since both Ceri and Jenks were out wondering. I closed the door behind me before storming off down the corridor, damn Trent, damn him and his stuck up oh-you're-a-demons-familiar crap, damn his emotionless attitude, cold blue eyes, soft blond hair, toned looking chest and…no, stop it Rachael, I scolded myself. I did not like Kalamack! I didn't, I didn't, I didn't. I repeated over and over in my head trying to force the thought to sink in and take hold, I was so wrapped up in my furious denial that I wasn't watching where I was going. I stomped up the third-class staircase to the next deck and walked straight into the chest of a were, I could tell he was a were from the musky smell he was giving off.

"Whoa, steady on." A familiar masculine voice said as a pair of large hands gripped my shoulders to keep me from toppling backwards on my backside.

"David?" I asked as I looked up at the were I had banged into, sure enough it was David, the were I had started a pack with so that he could keep his job as an insurance agent and I could get cheap insurance.

"Rachael?" he asked looking down at me, cowboy hat firmly in place atop his blond hair and a slight smile on his lips "what are you doing here?"

"Got stranded when we came over here on a run, we acquired some tickets and we're on our way home now, everyone's here as well, Ivy and Jenks I mean." I said with a shrug indicating it was no big deal.

David shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Ivy, who had always had a little bit of a crush on him and who seemed to frighten him quite a bit, but then the rest of what I'd said registered with him and he said "I don't even want to know how you 'acquired' some tickets do I?"

"Probably not," I admitted before asking "so what are you doing here then?"

"Went to England with work, couldn't resist coming back on the Titanic, only a third-class ticket though but what does it matter, its still the best ship I've been on. Hey," he said as he suddenly remembered something "a couple of Irish witches from my cabin are putting together a party, it starts in about half an hour, it'll be too early for the humans and probably too late for a few of the Inderlanders but seeing as your already up why don't you come?"

"Er, sure David," I said as I suddenly remembered the reason I had fled my cabin, a party would be the perfect place to forget about Trent and have a good time, though I wanted a little time on my own first to be honest, the best laid plans of mince and men and all that though "I'll come, where is it?"

"The room off from the third-class dinning room, its down a staircase behind the door at the far end of the dinning room, can't miss it. I'm going over there to help out, you want to come?" David asked and I shook my head.

"Not yet David, I want to just do something first. I'll be there in about half an hour though." I said and David nodded.

"Okay Rachael, see you in a bit." he said before stepping around me.

"See you David," I said before quickly smiling at him and carrying on down the corridor, slightly happier at the prospect of going to a party with David but still severely pissed at Trent for bothering me so much.

**TPOV**

I had been wandering the main deck for hours, just waiting for her to appear, I kept telling myself that this was unhealthy, unnatural and very unseemly but I could not be deterred, I needed to get this out of my system, and fast. I was sitting on a sun lounger in the third-class portion of the deck, not too far from the doors when I spotted her. She stepped through the doors that led onto the main deck with an angry expression on her face; she looked livid and just about ready to rip someone's head off as she stormed down the deck in the opposite direction from me. Fearlessly and probably unwisely, I stood and followed after her.

**RPOV**

I was furious. Having stoked up my anger at Trent on the way up to the boat deck through listing all his many evils and reasons why I should have…err hate him and NOT be attracted to him. I violently pushed open the doors to the main deck and stepped out, only slightly comforted by the fact that I received fewer dirty looks for the way I dressed here with the other third-class passengers than in the multi-class hallways. Turning to my right I stalked off in hopes of finding some place quiet (unlikely on a boat like this one) where I could think of a way to get over this problem. Glenn smiled at me as he walked past me heading in the other direction, not stopping to talk because he obviously had some job to do; I returned his smile, if only half heartedly before returning to my sulking. I started to take deep breaths and slowed my pace down, only slightly aware of the footsteps sounding from behind me, I worked on pushing all thoughts of gorgeous murder drug lord elves from my mind. Which was going well until I felt a large hand close around my wrist, I was swiftly pulled to the side and through a door, my attacker closed the door once I was inside and promptly I reacted. Furious that someone had the pure gall to drag me into a room in broad daylight I span around in a roundhouse kick, my foot collided with my attackers gut and I heard a satisfying oft sound escape from his lips. I went to retrieve my splat gun from my bag; now able to take in the room for the first time I realised that he had dragged me into the ships gym. I pulled my gun from my bag and turned to face my attacker, almost dropping it when I realised who has standing there clutching his side and cursing in a most ungentlemanly manner. Trenton Kalamack.

"Trent, what in the turn…?" I asked gasping for breath and unable to even finish my sentence, the bloody cheek of that elf. He looked up at my, blue eyes shining from underneath his blond fringe, which I noticed was not combed back as it normally was. "I'm not apologising," I said as I folded my arms and cocked my hips "you shouldn't have grabbed me like that."

"Be quiet wont you?" Trent asked before straightening up, crossing the distance between up in two brisk strides capturing my lips with his.

**Author note: There it is, chapter eleven, love it, hate it, think its just okay? Please let me know, we're moving on in the story now, its about to get very Trench soon not to mention the sinking is fast approaching since the sun has just risen on the last day of the Titanic's voyage. Hum, also what do you think about David being involved in the planning of a wild party? Too unlikely? Hum, I think its kind of likely, let me know what you reckon, I just thought it would be nice to add him in and I thought this was one way I could do it. Anywho, hope you enjoyed it, a big thank you to all my reviewers I love you so much and please review, it means so much to me. :) x**


	12. The spell

**Author note: whoop, I said I'd post it Monday and here I am posting this a day early, I do feel very proud, seeing as whenever I say I'm going to post something on such a day it never works out for me. Sadness aside here is my next chapter, and yes, I've been listening to a lot of Alphabeat as the chapter title implies. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter twelve**

**RPOV**

What. In. The. Turn? That was the only thought that would force its way to the front of my mind as Trent's soft lips came crashing down upon my own with an overwhelming sense of urgency and lust. Eyes wide I felt my body go into shock, I froze in Trent's grip and was so taken aback that it took a short while for me to regain myself. Trent Kalamack was kissing me, and here I was just letting him. Was I losing my mind here or something, why wasn't I stopping this? I thought furiously but there was no time to ponder this further as my back collided with the wall with a large bang, causing me to jolt forward a little bit but coming nowhere close to stopping Trent's ferocious lips. Pain to shot through me as I hit the wall; I would have gasped were Trent's lips not violently crushing my own. Trent pressed against me and buried a hand in my hair, gripping tightly and forcing my face closer to his, his kiss became harsher and I watched the frown in his brow deepen as he did this, it was almost as if he was having a hard time understanding something. I was still in a state of shock and only watched as he pulled back slightly, taking his mouth away from my bruising lips. His eyes were closed and there was still a frown in his brow as he murmured,

"Damn it, it's still there." and brought his lips back to mine, pressing himself closer to me. As I stood there frozen I caught the distinct sense of desperation that Trent was giving off, it felt as though he was slowly falling to pieces in front of me, his movements started to become more frantic and erratic, his touch harsher and his kisses harder.

Trent let out a noise of irritation and I felt myself thaw, finally coming to my senses and realising that Trent had me pinned to a wall and was trying to have his wicked way with me, I reacted. Staring angrily at Trent I watched as his brow straightened and his eyelids fluttered slightly, the force of his kiss lessened and his touch became gentler. Furious about how he had treated me I didn't even notice the change in his kiss, I was completely oblivious to the soft and loving turn his embrace had taken and was plotting angrily as I opened my mouth. Taking this as a sign Trent slipped his tong inside my mouth and I promptly bit it. Trent let out yelp of pain and instantly pulled his face away from mine, taking advantage of his distraction I raised my right hand and slapped him around the face with as much force as I could muster, which was a hell of a lot since I was so pissed. Trent's head snapped to the side at the force of my slap, shocked the elf slowly raised his hand to his cheek.

**TPOV**

"What the fuck are you playing at?" Rachael demanded loudly as she glared at me, both of us were breathing heavily now, her frown deepened as a red curl fell in front of her eyes and she pushed it from her face angrily before continuing to stare at me.

What on Earth had I just done? I thought as it suddenly dawned on me what had just happened; I had just attacked Rachael, dragged her into this room and tried to force myself upon her. An unfamiliar emotion started to take hold of me as I stared at her bright red bruising lips, it took me a few moments to realise that it was guilt, I felt guilty for what I had done to Rachael and wished more than anything that I could take it back and do things differently.

"Rachael," I said, noticing that my voice was heavy with the same passion and lust that had been there earlier but also with regret as I sought to make things better. I had only been looking to satisfy the lust I felt for Rachael, this incessant attraction to her that seemed to take over my everyday life, leaving me so that I thought of nothing but her and wanted nothing but her. I realised now that it wasn't just lust, something else had taken hold about half way through our kiss, something that had been there for a while now but had been left unnoticed until now. I realised then that I not only wanted and needed to be with Rachael, but I liked being with her as well, the feel of her body against mine and the delicate softness of her lips were replacing food and water on the list of my life sources. It had pained me when she didn't respond to me, her frozen body and lack of reaction sent excruciating waves of rejection through me and my heart had soared when she opened her lips for me to deepen our kiss, seemingly responding to my feelings. I had made a mistake, not only had I awakened a throng of emotions that had until now been dormant, meaning that I could not just walk away now, I had hurt Rachael, in a more physical way than how I had last night.

"Don't you Rachael me!" Rachael shouted as she balled her fists by her sides and glowered at me "don't bother with all that bull shit you're about to sprout, it wont wash with me. Why don't you just piss off, go on, leave me alone."

"I can't," I said honestly, regarding here, hoping that she would understand what I meant.

"Sure you can, you open that door and move your elf ass out of here, oh and while your at it why don't you keep heading starboard until I tell you to stop, don't let those railings hold you back, just keep walking." She spat angrily, an attractive look of pure rage on her face. I shook myself, what had I done, what was I turning into? That kiss had been one big mistake; there was no stopping this now.

"That's not what I meant," I said, ignoring her harsh words "I mean that I can't leave you now, I'm far too involved."

A peculiar look crossed Rachael's face and her brow straightened every so slightly, she didn't say anything and seemed to be trying to work out the meaning of what I just said. I sighed, I would have to tell her how I felt, there was nothing else for it, I wasn't likely to get this chance again and I was strangely desperate to make up for what I had just done.

"Though you might not think it possible after what I have just done," I said, my gaze falling from Rachael's eyes to her lips, the strong sense of guilt mounting "but I care about you, and I'm afraid that I cant turn around now without knowing that you are going to be okay." I said honestly, now that I had admitted my feelings, if only to myself, there was no way that I could just walk away from Rachael now. It was so hard to just come out and say how I felt about her, so of course I had skated around saying it in so many words, I was an idiot if I expected her to return these strange and passionate feelings. But for now I would be content with helping Rachael, though she might not think so, she needed people around her, to protector her from her demon pursuer and I'd be damned before I let a demon take her.

"What do you want Trent?" she asked looking suspicious; I looked at her, completely bewildered. What was she talking about? "I'm not an idiot, you're a selfish, spoiled, rich boy, and you don't care about anyone but yourself. So tell me, what do you want so badly that has you doing THAT," she gestured to the door I had dragged her through, clearly meaning the kiss "and then has you telling me that you CARE about me."

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that I might care about you?" I asked, unwilling to answer her question as I knew there was no way to do so without telling her that all I wanted at this moment was her.

A mocking look crossed Rachael's face and she folded her arms across her chest as she said "oh I don't know Trent, how about the countless times we've argued, the fact that I try to tag you every chance I get and most recently, you being a twat about me being a demons familiar!"

"I will admit that I reacted badly to that…" I started to admit but Rachael cut across me with a hollow laugh.

"Badly? You looked at me like I'd just sold your soul to the devil, or that I was him myself!" She exclaimed loudly "you don't know anything about why I'm a demons familiar, nothing at all, so stop thinking you you've got some divine right to judge people when you're life isn't so fecking saintly anyway."

"I know that I was wrong," I apologised even though it was excruciating for me to do so "I shouldn't have reacted so quickly and without getting all the information first. I've been meaning to apologise for that…"

"Apologise then," Rachael said simply, cocking her hip and glaring at me, daring me to do as asked "I'm standing right here, what's stopping you elf boy?"

"You are unbelievable, you know that? You are impossible…" I started but yet again Rachael cut across me, a slight and angry smile on her lips at my discomfort.

"You're no picnic yourself, and that's no apology." She said rising her eyebrows at me, that infuriating smile still on her face.

I felt myself frown, why did I love this girl again? I wondered but I knew that if we were to make any progress here today, that if I was going to get Rachael to trust me again and forgive me for how I had treated her, I was going to have to apologise. "I'm sorry," I said, forcing out the word but still trying to make it sound sincere, as it was, I really did mean it, though that didn't make saying it any easier "for everything, for how I treated you last night and what I did just now." I said looking at her, willing her to believe me but her expression was still hard.

"Now, that wasn't so hard was it?" Rachael asked spitefully though her expression changed then and she shook her head "what am I even doing here?" she asked herself before turning to the door. I reacted, reaching out and grabbing hold of her wrist, gently this time. I was unwilling to let her leave just yet, she had to hear me out, and I wasn't finished yet. I was going to be selfless for once in my life, I was going to tell her how I felt and if she didn't feel the same way I'd let her go, I had a nasty feeling it would be beyond painful for me to do that but I was going to do it anyway, I had hurt Rachael enough. I only wanted one thing from her before she left, if she didn't return my feelings I wanted only to know that she would be safe, to know that the demon could not hurt her no more, and then I would leave her life forever. At least that was the plan.

Rachael turned to look at me, her expression confused and angry, I thought that she was going to hit me again until her eyes fell upon my face, she must have seen some of my desperation there as she didn't pull away; she just cocked her hip and waited for me to say something. I let go of her wrist and ran a hand through my hair in frustration, Rachael followed the motion with her gaze before blinking twice and frowning.

"I need to know that you are going to be safe," I said, hearing something in my voice that had never been there before, genuine concern "I know that I do not know everything about your dealings with this demon," Rachael rolled her eyes and started to look annoyed "but I need to know that you are safe, that you have precautions in place to stop it getting to you, if not I am afraid you will not be getting rid of me anytime soon."

I watched as Rachael's gaze became suspicious again and she narrowed her eyes, she really couldn't believe that I cared about her could she? "It's none of your business." She said simply and warily, I wanted nothing more than to let out an exaggerated noise of frustration, but of course I did not. She was impossible, she really was.

"Please Rachael," I said and her eyes widened at my use of the word please, it was almost as if she could not believe the word had come out of my mouth "I need to know you are safe."

Rachael seemed to debate whether or not to tell me the answer to what I was asking or not, her frown was only slight now and her eyes were still a little wide. Her overall demeanour was less hostile and she seemed less angry at me. Please let that not just be wishful thinking, I thought as I watched her beautiful self ponder.

"We're using a dirt circle taken from the churchyard, it's consecrated," she said and I felt worry take hold of me, that wouldn't be safe enough. I opened my mouth to say this but Rachael bet me to it, she raised her hand to cut me off, a strange look on her face as she regarded me "Ceri sets a circle as well," Rachael said before a dark look crossed her face and her expression became deeply unhappy and annoyed "since I cant make one that will keep Al out anymore."

I wanted to comfort her, to make her feel better about her being a demons familiar, even though it made me uncomfortable and went against everything I had ever been taught. Both comforting someone and being in the same room with someone who was associated with demons. In the end I simply couldn't do it, not right now, I couldn't raise my hand and touch Rachael in a way that told her that everything was going to be alright, I wasn't good at that stuff and I had a feeling that Rachael would only slap my hand away anyway if I so much as touched her.

"Is she setting it properly; with candles and chalk?" I asked as I remembered last night and how Ceri's own circle had fallen when the demon passed through it and it had taken the combined effort of the vampire, Ceri and I to set a circle that would hold it.

"Of course she is, she knows more about demons than you do that's for sure, she spent all those years with them so she ought to," Rachael said and than a strange look crossed her face, it was almost as though she was remembering something and it was something she didn't like "though of course, I'm sure you'll make an exception to your anti-demon familiar's belief for her, her being an elf and all." Rachael said accusingly, looking at me with distaste again.

"What?" I asked, not having the slightest clue what she was talking about.

"That's the only reason you were spending time with me, I'm not an idiot Trent I know that you were using me to get to her." Rachael said and I was unable to stop a groan of frustration this time, why was she so difficult?

"Have you not been listening to a single word I have said?" I asked, thinking I must love her if I was willing to put up with this, I would normally have left a long while ago "I care about you, you annoying witch, who knows why I do but there you go. When will you understand that?"

"I'm not an idiot," she repeated and I resisted the urge to tell her that she was acting like one, though I was very tempted to say it. "I know that's why you've been spending so much time with me, just admit it!" She said, her voice rising. I sighed, one step forward and two steps back, I thought wearily.

"I will admit that those were my original intentions," Rachael shot me an ah-ha look of triumph, though it wasn't as prominent as it would have been and there was a peculiar look in her eyes "but would you believe me if I told you that I was fascinated with you just as much as I was with the idea of finding another elf, that the more time I spent with you the more of an impression you made on me?"

"No, I wouldn't believe that, I think we've established before that you're a lying bastard." She snapped and I rolled my eyes.

"You ought to have more faith in me than that." I said.

"Sorry," she snapped in such a way that it was unmistakable that sorry was not how she was feeling "but to be honest with you there haven't exactly been that many things to make me trust you more."

"And how many times have you been truly honest with me? You never told me about your demon problem, I'm assuming that was what was happening the night we met, you said that Ceri was that demons old familiar and she wasn't with you when you and your friends boarded so I'm guessing you took her from it that night. You are not honest with me either Rachael." I said taking an instinctive step towards her, she didn't back away; she had too much pride for that.

"Yeah that was what was happening," she admitted "though I still don't see how that is any of your business."

"I'm making it my business," I said, hearing a change in my voice once again, it had returned to its former husky sound now that I was close to Rachael again. I cleared my throat and tried not to let my mind go down that path again. "You are not safe, no matter what you say. I'm not about to let that demon take you."

"Don't," she said, moving her face closer to mine with the force of the word as she spoke it "and it's not your job to save me."

Rachael looked determined; her forest green eyes were as hard as emeralds as she locked her gaze with mine, her posture and her expression telling me that she could take care of herself, that and she didn't need anyone especially not me. Something about her contradicted he independent demeanour though, it was as though her very essence, her smut smeared aura, were contradicting her words, were calling out to me to help her, saying the things that Rachael could never say. I pushed aside these thoughts, sure that it was only my besotted brain making things up. I'd have to blame it on whatever spell she'd cast over me, but I couldn't stop myself from thinking that maybe there was more to Rachael than this hard-faced sovereign woman. That maybe she could see that there was more to me too, that she could see what it was I wanted to be.

"Maybe not," I said, noticing how my voice was slowly becoming thicker and huskier again "but that won't stop me from trying." I murmured, unsure of why I was acting this way, of why I was putting myself out there like this but powerless to stop myself, I had to do this.

"I don't need you," Rachael said stubbornly though I could see her resolve slipping, her voice was becoming raspy and her eyes were staring to go heavy. She refused to move away from me on principle, but at the same time seemed to be getting closer to me with each passing second. Maybe I wasn't the only one under a spell here. "I don't need anyone, least of all you; you're evil, cold and a murder."

"Um," I breathed heavily as my gaze flicked from Rachael's startling green eyes to her rouged lips, slowly becoming mesmerized and about ready to make yet another mistake today.

"I mean it Trent, I don't need you, I don't." Rachael insisted as her lips parted and she tilted her head at an angle that was perfect for me just to lean in and kiss her. She was so close to me, her lips barely a hairs breadth away from me. What had she done to me?

"That's a shame, because I need you." The words were out of my lips before I could so much as think them. As soon as my brain had processed what I had just said I wished that I could take it back, I had just all but admitted to loving her, what kind of fool was I to say that?

I opened my mouth to say something, something harsh, something that would sound more like the other me, the evil, cold, murdering bastard as Rachael called me, but the words never made it past my lips. Rachael silenced whatever retort I was planning, in one swift movement she threw her arms around my neck and pushed my lips onto hers. My eyes went wide, shock momentarily freezing me where I stood, that did not last long however, it was as though someone had flicked a switch inside of me and I staggered forwards, bringing Rachael to the wall again and losing myself in our kiss.

**RPOV**

My back collided with the wall again but I couldn't even bring myself to care, I had no idea what I was doing, practically throwing myself at Trent Kalamack! I wasn't a prude, far from it, but this definitely was not the sort of thing I do, or at least, not with someone like Trent. I couldn't have cared less though; I didn't have a clue what I was doing or why I was doing it but that wasn't stopping me, not even close. My reaction had been instinctive; it seemed natural and aberrant at the same time, dangerous somehow. Trent was ticking both of my boxes right now, he was dangerous because of who he was and his history, he was a fecking murderer for crying out loud, but at the same time he had looked so vulnerable just then when he had grabbed me to stop me from leaving him. Rachael candy as Jenks would say. I had thought that I had more restraint than that, but obviously not if I was willing to throw myself at Trent Kalamack just because he looked a little sad and could kill me if he tried hard enough. I couldn't help thinking that it was more than that though, something had clicked inside of me when Trent started saying all those things to me, I had started to feel something other than annoyance, some strange unknown feeling that was growing even more with every second my lips were pressed against Trent's.

Our kiss deepened and I felt an overriding need take hold of me, my hands started to roam over Trent's broad back before I ran my fingers over his shoulders and towards his chest, feeling the hard muscle underneath his dress shirt. Trent pulled his lips away from mine long enough to smile down at me mischievously before lifting me off the floor, needing no prompting I wrapped my lags around his middle, took his head in my hands and kissed him deeply. Trent pressed me against the wall again, one hand entwined in my hair the other slipping under my shirt, and his cool fingers burned my bare skin where he touched me. Not such a gentleman right now are you? I thought with a naughty grin of my own, I wonder what all your first-class friends would think if they could see you now. I wound my fingers deeper into Trent's soft platinum blond hair and pushed myself closer to him. Trent's lips returned the passion of my own, even as the force of my push sent him staggering back a few steps. Trent's hand slowly crept further up my back, his fingers marking a clear path of where they had been by the tingling sensation they left behind, he then lowered his other hand and slipped under my shirt and wrapped his arm around my bare waist, keeping me close to him. I let out a gasping noise as the fingers on his second hand played with the waistband of my trousers, definitely not a gentleman, I thought with a smile as I put even more force behind our kiss. Trent staggered back a little but wasn't able to keep his footing, as far as I could tell he tripped over a floor mat and still entwined the pair of us fell to the floor. We landed with a jolt, Trent let out a groan before looking up at me, seeing as a was now atop of him, and grinning as he said,

"Steady."

I rolled my eyes and lowered my lips to his again, waiting for the spell to break and for me to come to my senses, hey, might as well enjoy myself while I wait. Trent returned my kiss and brought his hands to my back, hugging me closer to him if that were possible. We lay there like that for what felt like seconds to me and hours at the same time, each kiss pushed my sense of time further away and made me even more disorientated. Turned out my subconscious wasn't far off, I thought as I remembered the dream that had gotten me so worked up, that had been so unbearable that I hadn't been able to get back to sleep and meant that I simply HAD to search out the elf who had stared in them. I smiled, my lips still pressed against Trent's, I hadn't even questioned why it was that I simply had to see him, and here I was, laying on the floor of the boats gym with said elf one step away from a renactment of my dream. Trent caught sight of my smile and flipped us so that I was the one pinned against the mat and he had the upper hand. His grin flashed impish before he lent down and kissed me again, oh, I thought as a playful smile found its way to my lips, I wasn't having that. As soon as Trent was seemingly lost in our kiss, I pushed him so that he rolled sideways off of me and landed with his back on the mat, I then quickly straddled him and began to kiss away his shocked expression. We carried on like that for a little while before I felt a nagging at the back of my mind, it was as though someone was trying to tell me something.

"What time is it," I asked pulling away from Trent's soft kisses, still waiting for this cloud to lift and for me to realise just exactly what it was I was doing, at which point I would surely run for the door, after inflicting some bodily harm on Trent of course.

I scooted so that I was still lying on Trent but he could lift himself up enough to pull out his fob watch. Propped up by one arm and gripping my waist with the other Trent flicked open the small round watch as read the time.

"Quarter to eight," he said putting the watch away and wrapping his other arm around me as well.

"Crap," I said as I realised I was late, only fifteen minutes but it would take me a bit of time to actually get to the dinning room as well, by which point the part will have definitely started without me "I promised David I'd be there already. Looks like I got a little bit distracted doesn't it." I said flashing Trent my best mischievous smile, realising in some small part of my brain as I did so, that this feeling wasn't going away, that this spell wasn't going to break any time soon.

Trent sat up, his expression changing and his eyebrows dropping into a frown as he asked "David?"

Now sitting in Trent's lap I looked up into his forest green eyes and almost cracked out laughing when I realised what was bothering him. Trent was jealous. "Yeah, he and a couple of the lads from his cabin are holding an early morning party in the third-class dinning room." Trent looked thoughtful and nodded once; I turned to look him right in the eyes as I asked "you're not jealous are you?"

Trent looked affronted, a look of disbelief crossed his face and his nose crinkled a little as he said "of course not, what would be the point in that if you are only friends, you are only friends aren't you?" he asked, there it was, that jealous and protective tone. Barely keeping myself from laughing out loud I heard my voice go sarcastic as I said,

"Sure, you're not jealous," I rolled my eyes as Trent started to look affronted again, and I added "and yes, we're just friends, Ivy's the one with the crush on him, not me."

"Good," Trent said, not even bothering to keep the shameless tone from his voice. I grinned; it seemed that Trent had lowered all his barriers with me, that he was being completely himself.

I thought about it, I would be quite content just to stay here with Trent, all alone and free to do whatever we wanted, but it was stupid to imagine that no one would find us here, the humans would probably be using the gym soon and I was surprised that the instructor hadn't found us here yet. We couldn't stay here, and I had promised David I'd go to this party of his, we could go for a little while and then go off and find somewhere to be alone again. Or maybe I would have come to my senses by that point, and this whole thing would become a highly enjoyable memory. Either way we couldn't stay here, I moved out of Trent's lap and got to my feet, my hand was entwined with his so he had no choice but to get up with me. He wore an adorable look of confusion on his face, I also noticed that his hair was messily ruffled and the collar on his shirt was sticking up at odd angles, his jacked had been ripped open by me and the whole thing made him look gorgeous.

"Come on, I'll show you a real party," I said leading him to the door of the gym "I went to your boring dinner last night, so you can come and see how we do things on the lower decks."

A smile lit up Trent's face even though it was slightly reluctant, I'd change that, I thought as I pulled open the door and stepped out onto the deck, my hand still gripping Trent's. We stepped out into the early morning sun, something that would have normally made me cringe because of my lack of sleep, instead it made me smile at the mischief I was getting up to and who I was with. Trent and I nearly collided with a human in sportswear, who look one look at Trent's and my appearance and raised his eyebrows so high that they disappeared beneath his dark brown hair. He knew exactly what we had been up to in there, well sort of anyway. I let out a laugh before pulling Trent along again, the elf had flushed red with embarrassment under the human's disapproving gaze, clearly not used to being looked at like that. Trent raised his free hand to straighten his collar, looking mortified thought there was a small mischievous smile on his lips, I noticed. We'd get there yet, I thought as I pulled Trent after me, a wide smile on my lips. I looked over my shoulder at the slightly grinning gym instructor, who shook his head at us as we ran off down the deck, Trent trying and failing to look dignified all the while. A freakishly tall man who had been standing beside the gym instructor, unnoticed by me until now, did not look happy however. He looked startled as he watched Trent and I dash off before a look of deep disapproval crossed his face, I threw him a dirty look, it wasn't any of his business the tall freak of nature. I turned back to face the direction we were heading and Trent, who clearly hadn't seen the tall freak, smiled at me, a faint blush still evident in his cheeks. I grinned back, forgetting completely about everything else as I fought not to laugh at the big bad blushing businessman. Seems there was quite a lot that I hadn't known about Trent.

**Author note: there you go, chapter twelve, let me know if this works and if it all actually made sense. Please review, I love hearing from my readers and it lets me know what parts of my story you enjoy or don't enjoy so that I can either do more or less of those particular things. Much love goes out to my amazing reviewers, ThoughtCriminal, MythStar Black Dragon and Adrianerose, my amazing and constant reviewers, who encourage me to write more of this. Also love to readoholic1888 and the anonymous Trench_fan for their reviews.**

**Oh and also a great deal of inspiration for this and my other chapters came from Alexandra Burke's new song 'bad boys' admittedly it is not the best song ever, far from it, but its growing on me and it makes a perfect Rachael song, I think you'll agree. :) x**


	13. The party

**Author note: I'm sorry, I can't even tell you how sorry I am, it's been what…three weeks since my last update? That's appalling but I really didn't want to publish just any crap, though I fear I might not get my wish there. I apologise in advance here, this is definitely not my strongest stuff, its actually quite pitiful but I know that I cant wait any longer to publish since I'm taking part in National Novel Writing Month next month which means that I will be taking a brake from fanfiction to get that done so that I am not completely run into the ground by all I've taken on. Once again I apologise and hope you can be understanding, with any look I'll come back to this in a months time with a new outlook and with a better feel for the story. Sorry. Please enjoy this chapter anyway. :)**

**Chapter thirteen**

**RPOV**

Together a hesitant Trent and I stepped into the bustling third-class dinning room; I watched as he straightened his suit and took in the scene before him, one of those strange looks on his face. He looked strained, as though he was finding something extremely difficult. I guessed he was still trying to act all prim and proper and that all progress I had made into convincing him to relax a little had been wasted and that he was quickly reverting back to his big bad businessman persona. I raised my eyebrows at him before turning to face the room again it was packed, just like David had said it would be, with Inderlanders of all kinds, the portholes were covered with heavy cloths to create the illusion of night and gas lamps adorned every table and flat surface. The music was lively, not the kind of thing most of the people here would normally listen to but energetic enough that almost everyone was dancing, there were people of all ages here so most of the Inderlanders were on their best behaviour, apart from a couple of vamps in a dark corner sharing blood (they weren't hurting anyone else but it still gave me the creeps) and a pair of weres fighting across the room, both of them looking about ready to were until two more men pulled them apart. The light-hearted tune coming from the piano, tambourine and accordion upon a raised platform had me smiling though, and itching to get up and enjoy the fun. I felt comfortable here, totally at ease and amongst my people; Trent however wasn't and looked to be on edge. Staring out at the throngs of people Trent looked unsure and a little bit repulsed.

"Come on elf boy, you're not afraid are you?" I teased, hoping to provoke him into loosening up a bit, or at very least convince him to act like he was.

"Of course not," he said sternly as though I had just said the most ridiculous thing in the world, he then adjusted his suit jacket and stood a little taller "what is there here to be afraid of?"

"Nothing, but you might wanna stop looking like I'm leading to the chopping block or else people might start to think otherwise." I said in a slightly dry tone and speaking loudly over the noise of the music, still noticing how Trent looked uneasy. He reacted to my words almost instantly though; first he pulled a face at me and then lowered his shoulders slightly and removed that stern expressionless look from his face. "Come on," I said grabbing his hand, determined to get him to open up like he had in the gym earlier. Well… maybe not exactly like he had done in the gym (the thought brought a smirk to my lips and Trent looked at me in confusion), there were children here now, there was always later for that, what I meant was get him to take off his mask for more than five minutes and just be himself.

Leading a still reluctant Trent into the room I smiled, the beat of the music spilling from the upraised stage was infectious; I started shaking my hips absentmindedly in time with the tune as we made our way across the room. I tightened my grip around Trent's fingers before smiling up at him (there wasn't that much difference between us in height, I was a tall girl but he was just tall enough that I still had to look up to him) when I noticed his gaze following my swaying hips. Wanting to get his attention I gripped Trent's fingers tightly, squeezing them until Trent's horrified gaze shot up to mine.

"My face is up here, Trent." I said, still swaying to the music and raising my eyebrows. Trent flushed angrily before he noticed my mischievous smile and his face softened a little before an equally mischievous smile spread across his face.

"So it is," Trent said, stopping walking so that he could raise his other hand to my chin and tilt it upwards gently until I was looking him straight in the eyes and our lips were only inches apart. Needing no further persuading I met his lips with genuine enthusiasm, letting him pull me closer by the hand he still held, his other hand slowly moved from my chin and across my jaw as our kiss intensified, he then wove his fingers into my hair and pressed his palm against my neck. I squeezed Trent's hand with my own before running my other hand around his waist, Trent shivered. "Later," Trent all but groaned as we pulled apart, clearly reluctant though obviously not wanting to do this in front of an audience, weather that was because he didn't want to be seen with me or because he wasn't used to PDA's I didn't really care. I shook my head before leaning in, not ready for our kiss to end. Trent stopped looking around to check that no one had seen us (they hadn't, the room was too full and even the people around us in the crowd were too busy dancing and engaging in intimate moments of their own to notice us) and smiled playfully at me, intercepting my lips before they reached their target and placing a single finger against my lips. I frowned. Trent grinned. Raising my eyebrows at him again I turned and started to lead him further into the room, knowing that the sooner we showed our faces and spent a bit of time with David the sooner we could leave.

TPOV

We had been down here for over an hour or so, I guessed as sat back against a hard wooden chair. We must have been, seeing as the light that managed to shine around the edges of the black curtains over one porthole was bright as though it was midday. Turning the empty pint glass in front of me around absentmindedly I listened to the music still streaming merrily from the instruments on stage, at first I had found it irksome, the undignified and messy tune had pounded against the side of my head with all the softness of a hammer, but now I found I rather liked it, it was cheerful. I glanced up as the were Rachel had introduced as David returned to the table where his cabin mates and I were sitting, four new, full pint glasses in his grip. David slid my glass across the table to me and I offered him my thanks before taking a gulp of my third glass of the working-class mans drink, finding, like with the music, that I rather enjoyed it now.

"Ay, I'm gunna make my fortune," The witch called Joe said enthusiastically in a thick Irish accent, I smiled at the man, he had been talking about his plans for when he reached America for a while now and they interested me, he had a lot of passion and a keenness for his work, I hoped that he would do well.

"Sure ya are, Joe," Another witch called Patrick (who was sitting on my left as opposed to Joe on my right) said sarcastically before shooting David a rolling eye look. "and I'm gunna be named the president of the United States as soon as the ship docks dint ya know?" Joe, who didn't look amused by Patrick's words, frowned. He was clearly very serious about his dreams and if the way he had been talking these past few hours was anything to go by he had all the makings of a successful businessman.

"I think that he can do it," I said taking a piece of note paper from the pocket of my jacket, which was thrown over the back of my chair, as well as a pen "if you are ever in Cincinnati stop by my office, I'd be glad to have someone like you working for me." I said as I wrote down the appropriate address and pushed it across to Joe, he looked down at the scrap of paper with a slightly surprised and glad look on his face before picking it up and reading it.

"Thanks mate," Joe said as he grinned and slipped the paper into his pocket "I'll do that."

"You some kind of businessman then Trent?" Patrick asked, surprised by what I had just done and interested in what it was I did in order to have such pull within my company.

"Of course he is," David, who it turned out lived in Cincinnati as well, answered "you never heard of Trenton Kalamack?" he asked, sounding astonished that Patrick even had to ask, I supposed that was because he had, as I said, lived in Cincinnati, there weren't many people there that had never heard of me or my family.

"Cant say I ever have," Patrick answered and Joe shook his head, I smiled as David looked at them in disbelief and said,

"It must be a cross-Atlantic thing,"

"I own my own business," I said, giving my own answer to Patrick's question "and I am on the council." Amongst other things, I added mentally though I wasn't going to mention that aloud, I had the respect of these men and it was a nice thing to have earned without intimidation or throwing my weight about. I didn't want to waste that.

Patrick nodded in appreciation before saying "should imagine you're comfortable then."

"Ay," Joe said grinning "and I'll be working for him, I'll make my fortune yet." I laughed along, though a little more conservatively, with the others, Joe joined in after a delayed moment of misunderstanding, laughing so hard that the amulets around his neck bounced up and down, I wondered what they were for.

Suddenly a bang erupted from behind us; it was followed by a loud cheer from the crowd that I vaguely remember forming behind us. It blocked out the merry sound of the music and caused all four of us at the table to turn around to see what the commotion was about. My gaze fell on burly looking were who was picking himself up off the floor, his chair had fallen over and sent the table he had been leaning on tumbling over with him. The were stood, massaging the palm of his right hand as he nodded and smiled in respect towards the witch standing across from him, with whom he appeared to have been having a arm wrestling match with. The were's opponent was standing on the other side of the upturned table, a proud and slightly smug grin on her face as she stood amongst the cheering crowd and tucked her long red hair behind her ear. Rachel.

"Told you she could beat you," a small dark haired boy told the were, before grinning and turning back to Rachel and saying "I told him, I knew you'd win."

The were smiled good naturedly at Rachel and the child before picking up the chair and table to set them back where they had been, beckoning for his next opponent to step forward, clearly not deterred by his loss to Rachel, he obviously knew her and what she was capable of. A smile spread across my lips as I watched her, the crude male activity would normally have put me off a woman but with Rachel I found her strength and ability most endearing, not a turn off in the slightest. She flashed me a teasing look before turning back to the boy who was pulling on her arm; the dark haired boy had dragged her off about half an hour ago, wanting her to meet his new friend, who was apparently a young living vampire, just like Ivy he had said. Rachel had gone with him, smiling at him all the while, she told me before she left and while the child was out of ear shot that she might not like kids that much but she always had time for this one. She had told me that while over in England and trying to rise the money to come home she had been contacted by a distraught family who had had their son stolen from them, although they couldn't offer them much to find him Rachel and her friends had agreed to find the boy. He had been stolen by black ley line witches, Rachel said she and her friends didn't even want to think about what they had had planned for the boy. I watched with a strangely sincere grin on my face as Rachel nodded down at the boy who smiled and pulled her towards the dance floor, or rather area of the room where people were dancing. I couldn't help but notice the way her long red hair flowed behind her as raced after him and the kind way she acted around the boy, nothing like how she acted around people older than him. She would make a good mother, I thought as I watched her pick up the boy so that he rested on the toes of her boots and she started to dance with him.

The three men at the table with me chuckled at Rachel before starting arm wrestling contests of their own, I found that I could only watch Rachel though, she grinning and wincing as she tired to dance with a little boy and twirled around the room as gracefully as she could under the circumstances. I wondered how on Earth this had happened, no more than a few hours ago I had been hell bent on using Rachel to get whatever fix I so desperately needed, ready to get what I needed and then throw her aside. Now things were different though, it had been a sudden and dramatic change, one that I had felt almost as soon as I had kissed her, I didn't want to use her; I didn't want to recruit her to work for me or just to sleep with her to help forget about my miserable engagement. I didn't know what I wanted right now to be honest, other than to be close to her again, but that was the beauty of it, I didn't know where this was going just yet and because of that there were no rules, no limitations, we could do as we pleased and not have to worry about who thought what and if it was in keeping with what was expected of us. I was forgetting about my engagement of course, but even remembering that I was still supposed to be marrying Ellasbeth and that nothing could truly happen between Rachel and I couldn't bring me down, I felt sure that we would figure something out, that somehow things would work out all right. For now though I was content just to live in the moment and I got the feeling that Rachel was too. I'd deal with all my problems when we made port in a few days, until then I would enjoy myself.

Rachel and the boy continued to dance around the floor, weaving in and out of all the other couples and laughing all the while, it was a peculiar sight seeing Rachel like that but I liked it, it showed another side to her. Rachel's head suddenly snapped up and she pulled her head back a little as the blond pixy flew to a stop in front of her, seemingly appearing from nowhere. I watched as it put both its hands on its hips and started talking to Rachel, the boy she was dancing with seemed happy to see the pixy and was grinning up at it, Rachel looked surprised by something that the pixy had said and started to look through the crowds, searching for someone or something and following the pixy's instruction. I followed her gaze when I stopped and found myself looking at a table at the other end of the room where two people were sat talking, I recognised Quen instantly, I would be able to spot my head of security and close friend anywhere, it surprised me a little that he was down here though I decided that it didn't matter since he was allowed to do whatever he wanted in his spare time. However, what really surprised me was who he was talking to, beside Quen sat a woman with pale blond hair, she was wearing tight fitting males clothes and had a massive smile on her face, it took me a moment to realise that it was Ceri. I blinked, so this was the girl Quen had been talking about this past day, I wondered why he never told me she was an elf. My friend smiled widely at something Ceri said, they seemed so close even though they could have only known each other a little over a day, I smiled, deciding that I would be nice and refrain from questioning Quen about it, he deserved a bit of fun every now and again. He especially seemed to like Ceri and there was no way that I would be such a bad friend as to come between them in anyway. My gaze flicked back to Rachel, as it has become prone to doing, and I watched as she shrugged nonchalantly, telling me that she hadn't known who her friend was meeting either but that she was happy enough to leave them be. I then noticed that the pixy man was watching me, hands on hips and an unpleasant expression on his tiny face, one that I could see even from where I was sat. Rachel stopped dancing again to look at him, I assumed that he had said something to her and that it had been about me as her gaze flicked to mine, her expression softening for a minute before she frowned and turned to the pixy. I smiled as I watched her, noticing how much more often the motion filled my face now that I was spending time with Rachel and watched as she started to dance with the small boy, talking animatedly with the pixy as she did so.

RPOV

"It's none of your business Jenks," I said in-between shuffling on my feet with Jacob, dancing with him as he had asked me to do when he found me half an hour ago. He was a sweet kid as far as kids went (don't get me wrong, I definitely want my own some day, its just that right now I didn't really have the patience for them, or so it had been said) but he wasn't half squashing my feet.

"You brought him with you?" Jenks demanded, his wings turning red as his blood flow increased and he flew towards me, his tiny face alight with protective anger.

"Did I say that?" I asked, refusing to lose face but realising that probably hadn't been the smartest thing to say.

"You didn't have to, I asked you what he was doing here and you suddenly went all defensive. You brought him here Rachel didn't you? By a fairy's dirty undercrakers Rache, I know that he's Rachel Candy but I thought even you had more sense than that. He's a murder!" Jenks exclaimed loudly and I rolled my eyes.

"Gee, thanks Jenks," I said in response to his insult "way to give me an ego boost."

"Didn't you hear me?" Jenks asked as he flew closer to me, so close that I could see his cheeks reddening with anger "I said he's a murder!"

"I heard you," I exclaimed angrily, not even earning a funny look for shouting seemingly to thin air (because at first glance I doubted anyone could see Jenks floating there) like I would have done were this a first-class party "but Trent didn't kill those ley line witches, we spent long enough trying to tag him for it only to find out it was Piscary, remember?"

"No Rachel, YOU spent long enough tying to tag him for them, and now you're inviting him to parties! He's still a murder, he's killed tons of people, and you know that." Jenks said and I shook my head, unable to believe that I was trying to defend Trent, when did the world get turned upside-down?

"I don't know that Jenks, there's no proof."

"No proof, no proof?" Jenks asked, letting out an agitated breath before carrying on "he's a frigging murder, he killed them, what more do you need to tell you that you don't want to be spending time with him. I don't care how much you need your danger fix, he's not worth it Rache."

"Danger fix?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him, stopping dancing and forgetting completely about Jacob "is that what you think this is, me getting a danger fix? You don't know anything about it Jenks; you don't know anything about why I invited Trent here."

"What, did he look all sad and vulnerable when you found him? Come on Rache, he's Rachel Candy! And I know more than you think." Jenks said, his anger mounting but not as fast as my own.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him, not liking what he had just said.

"I've seen the way you are around him Rachel, it's not normal, I think you're making a mistake by trusting him. He's a murderer." Jenks said, his voice quieter as he tried to get his point across and started sounding all wounded. I cracked even further then, he'd been watching me and I wasn't acting 'normal', what was that supposed to mean, what was he trying to say? This wasn't anything like he was implying, I wasn't acting any different and this was just a bit of fun, nothing more. It meant nothing.

"Will you stop saying that," I all but shouted, going the opposite way to Jenks completely on the volume scale "you don't know that!"

Jenks rolled his eyes at me but then went on to look deathly serious, he was watching me as though I was some stupid naive child, and I didn't like it. "Why do you keep defending him Rachel?"

"Leave it Jenks," I hissed, conscious that Jacob was listening to us and so staring to dance off away from Jenks, deciding I wasn't having this conversation now. I didn't like what he was implying, "go and chase off some more rats."

"Fine," Jenks shouted, looking offended and staying where he was to show he didn't want to follow me and he didn't care what I did "it's your funeral." He yelled angrily before shooting off in a blur of light and pixy dust. I frowned; I didn't like arguing with Jenks, he was a good friend, just so stubborn and overly protective. I probably shouldn't have yelled at him like that but he'll get over it; I'll apologise and buy him a jar of honey when we made port.

"Why were you arguing?" Jacob asked innocently as I continued to dance with him as though nothing had happened, I was sure he'd heard what we were saying but I guessed he still wanted me to tell him.

"Its nothing," I said simply, deciding it wasn't something I wanted to tell Jacob. He looked at me confused, probably not believing a word I said but he very uncharacteristically didn't say a word, and I was glad.

"May I?" a masculine voice asked from behind me, causing my breath to catch in my mouth and my to curse myself mentally, I wasn't acting any different around him, I wasn't! I turned to see Trent standing there, looking very charismatic and charming with one arm behind his back and the other outstretched for me to take. He was talking to Jacob when he asked, humouring him and acting as though he was in the grand rooms upstairs and not in the third-class potion of the ship. Jacob blinked, surprised that Trent (even though he didn't know who he was he could tell Trent was someone important and looked very intimidated) was talking to him and took a moment to respond. I felt a smile slip onto my lips as I watched them both then I caught myself and set my mouth in a straight line.

"Err, sure," Jacob said looking at me now worriedly "you can dance with her."

"Thank you," Trent said and I suddenly found myself thinking of how it wasn't fair that he had money and good looks both, surely it was some sort of unwritten rule he was braking here. Putting on that disarming smile of his that had me remembering Jenks' words even though I had stood up for Trent, Trent looked at me. Crap on toast, maybe Jenks had a point, not about Trent being a murder, but about him being Rachel Candy.

"Don't worry Jacob, you're still my favourite," I said as I bent down to Jake and lifted him off my boots and onto the floor, he smiled a gap tooth grin at me before running off to find Isabella, his seven year old living vamp friend. I turned back to Trent with both my hands on my hips.

"Don't you think you ought to ask me if I want to dance with you first?" I asked trying not to smile but failing miserably.

"Forgive me Rachel, I didn't know that the thought of dancing with me would repulse you so much," Trent said an air of carelessness and boyishness about him that I had never seen before, I almost thought that he was enjoying himself "besides you invited me here, I think its only polite that you agree to one dance."

I raised an eyebrow though I was smiling "I did invite you here," I agreed, remembering once again what Jenks had said and shaking the thought from my mind. I slipped my hand into his still outstretched one and took a step towards him before placing my other hand on his shoulder. "But I don't think we have to stay here much longer." Trent grinned down at me catching my meaning and putting his hand on my waist, the motion sent shivers through me but I passed it off as nothing, things weren't that serious, it was just a bit of fun, I told myself.

Slowly Trent led me in a dance, we moved unhurriedly and gracefully about the floor totally out of pace with the upbeat and prancing couples around us. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows as I laughed, not even trying to fight it back as I asked "what are you doing?"

Trent looked affronted but still answered me with a confident "dancing,"

"I gathered that," I said still grinning and laughing "but you're doing it wrong."

"I am not," Trent said sounding even more offended and looking at me like I was crazy "I have been dancing for years, I can assure you Rachel that this is how you do it." He said as we continued to revolve in an elegant and graceful fashion.

"Yeah on the upper decks maybe, but down here that is not how we do things," I said and I watched as he expression became confused, another adorable expression "just look around, no one else is dancing like this." Trent did as asked and I followed his gaze as he watched the other couples, they held each other like we were doing but their steps were much quicker, they almost skipped around the room as they danced, weaving in and out of each other as they went.

Trent nodded, accepting the challenge and gripped my hand and waist tighter "very well," he said looking down at me, a strange mix of amusement and determination flashing in his eyes before he said "shall we?"

"Let's," I said, gripping Trent's hand right back and raising my head to mimic his look, though I was grinning slyly.

Trent started moving abruptly, taking me by surprise though I thought I hid it quite well, our feet moved at a fast pace as he led me around the room, working his way between the other couples and spinning us both around. It went smoothly, surprisingly enough we worked well together, except for when I tried to take control of the direction we were going in and Trent felt the need to remind me that the man was supposed to lead. Ha, like I listened to that. We were kind of semi arguing about this when we danced past Ceri and her new elf 'friend's' table, I watched as Ceri and the elf's eyes went wide at the sight of us, clearly not believing their eyes. That put an end to our argument and had Trent and I in mild hysterics, the alcohol we'd consumed and the atmosphere in the room making us as merry as the music coming from the stage, Trent especially was opening up and had almost completely letting go of his mask.

We were still skipping about the room when I spotted another upraised stage in the centre of the room, only this one wasn't for musicians and instead had a few couples spinning about up there. Taken up in the positive mood, I started to steer Trent towards the stage, he looked confused again and tried to pull us back the way he wanted to go but I didn't give up and Trent learned better to try and stop me, he seemed in a good and agreeable mood anyway and soon just let me lead him up the steps onto the stage.

"What are we doing?" he asked as we came to a stop in the middle of the stage and all the spinning couples, I took his hand from around my waist and held it in my other hand before I answered.

"We're doing something different, live a little Trent," I joked before leaning back, using my grip on Trent's hands to keep me from falling flat on my backside "come on," I said grinning at him slyly before starting to spin, Trent caught on instantly and as we span around on the spot he looked unsure about his feet until he got used to the motion and stopped caring. A random, carefree and alcohol induced giggle erupted from my lips as we span and soon Trent was laughing along with me, his usually perfectly styled hair blowing around his face as mine was, and I noticed that there was a joy in his eyes that I'd never seen before. Felling very dizzy and still laughing we span to a stop the noise of the music still loud in our ears, we were leaning on each other to keep upright; Trent stopped suddenly and looked over my shoulder, surveying something with interest. I stopped laughing and noted the serious expression on Trent's face, patting my splat gun through my pocket I turned to follow his gaze, but was unable to see what he was looking at. I turned back to Trent and watched as his eyes narrowed, I then looked back in the direction he was looking in and spotted a slightly familiar face standing by the door. It was that freakishly tall guy from the deck earlier.

"So she sends Jonathan to spy on me then," Trent said, more to himself than to me.

"Who is he?" I asked regarding the tall freak of nature with distaste.

It took a moment for Trent to realise that I had spoken to him but even when he did answer me his gaze never left the tall guys face, Jonathan he had called him "he is my publicity advisor, though I think that he is acting outside his duties right now and that Ellasbeth has sent him here."

I don't know why, but it hit me then, suddenly I was thinking, crap, I'm with a engaged man here, helping him cheat on his fiancée, sure she wasn't very nice (understatement) but no one deserved to have this done to them, and I had decided long ago that I wasn't going to be a part of something like this. "You should go back to her then," I said, not liking how my voice strained and a part of me seemed firmly (frighteningly so) against the idea of Trent leaving.

"What?" Trent asked looking shocked and maybe a little hurt by my words, maybe I don't know, it might just have been wishful thinking.

"It's morally wrong to cheat on your fiancé Trent, and I have a conscience," However far I was willing to stretch that, I still wouldn't be a part of this.

"I'm…it…Rachel," Trent stuttered, which shocked me quite a bit since he was always so confident and sure of himself, maybe he was growing a conscience of his own. "You don't understand Rachel, neither of us wants this marriage, but we had to agree to it because of our families…along with other reasons, we have no feelings for each other. It's just a painful arrangement neither of us wanted."

"That doesn't make it alright Trent," I said, unsure of why I was getting on a high horse about this, I was starting to enjoy being around Trent, and now I was ruining it.

"I know that it doesn't," Trent said, no more masks in place and looking truly sorry "but I don't love her, and I've realised that I cant go through with this, it isn't what I want."

"What?" I asked and Trent looked around before leading me off the stage and out of Jonathan's view before he said,

"I don't love her and I can't marry her, whatever promises I made I just can't do it." he said as we came to a stop and he looked at me, a strange intensity in his eyes. "I'm not going to cheat on her because I'm not marrying her anymore, I wouldn't do that to her however much I dislike her, I wouldn't do that to you either."

I felt myself grow suspicious, I couldn't help it, I just couldn't bring myself to believe him, it wouldn't be hard for him to lie to me and I was deluding myself if I thought he meant any of that, however sincere he looked. I wasn't going to be messed with; I could tell you that for sure, so I cocked my hips and shot him a disbelieving look.

"The Turn take it Rachel, you don't believe me?" Trent said and I shook my head.

"No Trent I don't, how do I know you're not lying?" I asked, locking my gaze with his and refusing to back down, no matter how much I wanted to believe him (shameful I know but I did) until he proved it to me.

"You don't," he said simply meeting my gaze confidently, trying to assure me that he was telling the truth but I knew better than to fall for that, he was a businessman and I'd be an idiot to think he didn't have a poker face. "You just have to believe me."

Why did I want to believe him so much, what was it about him that had me only just resisting falling for his lies? Maybe they weren't lies, a voice in the back of my head offered but I shook it off, Trent Kalamack was a successful businessman and lying was undoubtedly a second nature to him, he could spin me any story and expect me to believe it, I wasn't that stupid. But then why was I so desperate to believe him and just get out of here and go off with him somewhere, why did I want to trust him? My instincts weren't screaming at me to run, they were telling me to just give in, to trust him and be done with it, sure it was dangerous to trust Trent Kalamack but you only lived once, why shouldn't I go with him if he said he wasn't going to marry her? It made no difference to me anyway, this was probably just going to be a fling, and it wasn't like if he was lying then this was going to effect me in any way. But then why did I want it to be more than that? I groaned inwardly, my head was so muddled thanks to a bad combination of booze, music and confusing emotions, so I gave up, hating feeling unsure and lost.

"I believe you," I said, not knowing if I did or didn't but only knowing that I wanted to get out of here and maybe spend some more time with Trent, even if it was only for today.

Trent's lips spread into a grateful smile as his gripped the hand I hadn't noticed until now he still held, however he then looked over my shoulder again looking troubled, about ready to groan again I turned to follow his gaze, spotting Jonathan working his way through the crowds.

"We should leave," Trent said and I nodded, pulling him into the crowds away from Jonathan and making my way to the door avoiding the tall freak of nature by using the throngs of people to hide us. We made it to the door and I looked at Trent, who seemed relieved to be away from Jonathan.

"Come on," Trent said, a small mischievous smile playing with his lips and reassuring me slightly that I had made the right decision "I've got something to show you." he said before taking off down the corridor still holding onto my hand, I felt a smile lift my cheeks at how excited he was getting and I raced after him, wondering what Trent had to show me.

**Author note: I know, it's really nothing specially but I simply couldn't wait another month to publish this. Enough self pity now, I'll pack it in with it. Hopefully the next chapter will be better as we're getting to a few Trenchy chapters which should be good to write. Anyway, please let me know what you think of this, constructive criticism more than welcome.**

**Happy Halloween Hollows fans and happy Bonfire Night as well to those to celebrate it since it's on the 5th of November. :) x**


End file.
